Hodowle
Newfoundland Dogs - Breeders Links - US Aarnikarhun Newfoundlands - Kennel history, show results, photographs, puppies and pedigrees. Haukipudas, Finland. Ahoy There Newfoundlands - Breeder of AKC black, landseer and brown Newfoundlands. Written contract, health guarantee and puppies available. Greenville, Pennsylvania. Amantay Newfoundlands - Breeders with photos and pedigrees of their dogs. Spokane, WA. Amorosa Newfoundlands - Information on their newfoundland dogs, photographs, OFA, pedigrees and planned litters. Clinton Corners, NY. AppleHill Kennel - Kennel history and photographs of their Black and Landseer Newfoundlands. Located in East Ellijay, Georgia. Bacchanal Kennels - Breeder of Newfoundlands and Clumber Spaniels. Pedigrees, photographs and information on choosing a puppy breeder. Riverside County, CA. Ciara Moon Newfoundland - Small, young and growing kennel. Photographs of their dogs. Keene, NH. Harborlight Newfoundlands - Breeder of black newfoundland dogs. Health guaranteed and champion bloodlines. Traverse City, MI. Longship Newfoundlands - Photographs and general Newfoundland information. Richmond, VT. Misty Mountain Newfoundlands - Breeder of bronze, black, gray and landseer. Photographs of their dogs. NY. Nashau-Auke Kennel - Breeder of BIS and BISS Newfoundlands. Photographs and kennel history. Ashford, CT. Newetta's Newfoundlands - Breed and kennel information. Photographs of their Newfoundland show winners. DK. Ridge Run Kennel - Kennel devoted to the full enjoyment of the Newfoundland in the show ring, obedience, carting and water work. Orange, MA. Rowens Newfoundlands - Breeder with champion newfoundlands that are active in water work, draft work, conformation and obedience. Located in MO. Seacrest Newfoundlands - Breeder involved with obedience, conformation, drafting, water rescue, agility and training of Newfoundlands. CA Springhaven Kennels - Breeder with champion stud Newfoundlands. OFA certified, family companions or show. Lake Hughes, CA. Sweetbay Newfoundlands - Breeding sound, smart and sociable Newfoundlands for special families. Sherwood, OR. TLC Newfoundlands - Breeder with kennel history, photographs and health information. Leesburg, OH. Watchbear Newfoundlands - Breeder since 1977 of show quality, physically and emotionally healthy Newfoundlands. Medina, OH. Wild Bill's Exotic Ranch Newfoundlands - General history and description of the newfoundland dog. Experienced breeder with pictures of their dogs. Health guarantee with puppies. Shipping. Windancer Newfoundlands - Breeder of landseer newfoundlands that are fully tested. Written contract, health guarantee. Elkland, MO. Windwood Newfoundlands - Breeder with photographs, OFA information and Newfoundland breeding philosophy. Fairborn, OH. Newfoundland Dogs - Breeders Links - International Big Fellow Newfoundlands - Breeder with photographs and links. Austria. Crazy Bear Kennel - Breeder devoted to quality and soundness of the Newfoundland. Photographs of their dogs and kennel information. Located in Canada and Argentina. Goldbear's- Breeder of Newfoundlands and Bernese Mountain Dogs. Photographs and pedigrees of their dogs in Finland. Kennel vom Burgseeli - Breeder of newfoundlands and bernese mountain dogs. Kennel history, photographs, pedigrees and show results. Located in Holland. La Terre aux Loups - French kennel with black and landseer Newfoundlands. Newfashion Kennels - News, history and Newfoundland photographs. Tasmania, Australia. Thickish Newfoundland - Photographs, pedigrees, show results and Newfoundland art. Located in Italy. Abbagnale (I) Acamareridani (I) Aceti (I) Acque Celesti (I) Agogna (I) Albermass (I) ---- Abiskopataki (HU) Annahesyi-Örzü (HU) Athabaskai (HU) Avalon (HU) Babonyiberci (HU) Baji (HU) Bakonyi-Betyar (HU) Bankospusztai (HU) Belzebub (HU) Bertahazi (HU) Bikatoroki (HU) Black Sanderland (HU) Bobdai (HU) Bölcsföldi (HU) Bolhavari (HU) Bomberland (HU) Bonavistai (HU) Bonavostai (HU) ---- Lopfeva (UKR) Nifontova (UKR) Shimanskaya (UKR) -------- Abdeeva (RUS) Afanasieva (RUS) Alekseev (RUS) Askrin (RUS) Asli (RUS) Assekritova (RUS) ---- Aminar Castor (SK) ---- Abraxa (CS) Agbar (CS) Akatovy haj (CS) Akatovy vreb (CS) Akrlik (CS) Aljan (CS) All Angel (CS) Almy Mater (CS) Amao (CS) Amidu (CS) Anenska studanka (CS) Avalon (CS) Aziho dvur (CS) ---- A-Jensen (DK) Aalund Kristensen (DK) Absalon (DK) Aesir (DK) Albert (DK) Alpha Rovi (DK) Andersen (DK) Aqua Canis (DK) Aquilla (DK) Asta (DK) Ayoe (DK) ---- Aakov (S) Äberg (S) Ährman (S) Alenryd (S) Alinder (S) Alm (S) Alyan (S) Andersson (S) Andersson Elisabeth (S) Andersson Gunnar (S) Andersson Margareta (S) Andersson und Drugge (S) Andreen-Nilsson (S) Aquabjörnen (S) Aquadilla (S) Arcturus (S) Arvidsson (S) Arvidsson (S) Asforsen (S) Äström (S) Auricco (S) Axelson (S) ---- Aalderen (NL) Aalst (NL) Aaltjes Huis (NL) Aaltjeshoeve (NL) Aardema (NL) Abatus (NL) Abishas Place (NL) Acht (NL) Acquitania (NL) Ada (NL) Adonah (NL) Adonai (NL) Adrietta (NL) Adwina (NL) Aethra (NL) Agalar Home (NL) Alex (NL) Alexanderhoeve (NL) Alkaios (NL) Almira Dougal (NL) Amberas (NL) Amelterbos (NL) Amestelle (NL) Amse (NL) Anatevfka Haus (NL) Andrietta (NL) Anema (NL) Apache Valley (NL) Aperen (NL) Arita Hof (NL) Arkeveld (NL) Arnoldussen (NL) Arp (NL) Artsoe (NL) Asbjorn (NL) Assem (NL) Avalon (NL) Avellandeda (NL) Averdijk (NL) Awomaba (NL) Azarrahof (NL) ---- Aahoy (GB) Aal-Richter Aalbeck (DDR) Aapanallen (SF) Aar Aarau Aarebort Aarnikarhun (SF) Aarozeen (GB) Abbess Abbeydore (GB) Abbottsford Abbylake (GB) Abelas Abens Abingdon (GB) Ablaze (SF) Able Black (N) Abley (GB) Abley and Powell (GB) Abnorak (SA) Abthaus Acapulco (NZ) Acara (GB) Achental (D) Achental (DHS) Achental (Register DNK) Achtern de Fichten Achtern Diek Achterwasser Ackeret Adamek (DDR) Adams (GB) Adda (GB) Adelshof Adelskrone Adersbach Adl. Nausseden Adlerblick Adlergarten (CH) Adlerhorst (ADKN) Admiral (GB) Adoraden (GB) Aegir III Aemmitau (CH) Afcerau (SF) Affoltern Afhenprincess (N) Agatan (SF) Agglos (F) Agricola Ahlen Ahne (D) Ahne (ADKN) Ahornallee (DDR) Ahornheim Ahornhof Ahrensbusch Ahse Aichelberg Aichemer Berg (D) Aichemer Berg (NFD) Aiching Aida (N) Aidenbach Aigles de Panicale (F) Airelles de Nyon (F) Ajax Akazien (ADKN) Akazienberg (DDR) Akinorev Aladin (Reg) Alangon (SF) Alaska Alb Albeck Alber Albernau Albis Albonetti (I) Albrechtsburg (DDR) Alby Joie des Grezes (F) Alcadiens (F) Alcock (GB) Aldemarin (I) Alderbay (N) Aldiana Aldingen Aleeka (GB) Alexander (GB) Alexandergrund (VND) Alfdatter (N) Alfirin (SF) Alfsee (VND) Algaard (N) Algonka (GB) Algonquin (GB) Alinkavolgyi Aliprandi (I) All Blacks Newfy (F) Allegrezza (I) Allen (GB) Allendorfer Höhe Allertal Allevi (I) Allgäuer Bär Allondon (CH) Allpal (GB) Alma Glaser Alma-Saida Almegrund (ADKN) Almlando Almogarden (N) Alpenhütte (SF) Alpenlied (NZ) Alpine (D) Alsatia (GB) Alsleben (DDR) Alsmataki Alsobukki Alsojaras-Szepe Alston (SA) Alt-Heidelberg Alt-Nürnberg Alt-Potsdam Alt-Rhein Alt-Worms Alta-Ripa Ordoge Altadonna (I) Altburg Altemani (I) Alten Abtei Alten Bückeburg alten Eiche Alten Kamp (Register VND) Alten Kloster Alten Linde alten Mühle alten Salzstraße Alten Schwedenstrom (VND) Alten Thurm alten Veste Alten Wasserturm Altenberg Altenfähre Altenhain Altenhof Altenrauchburg Altenteich Altmarkperle Altmühltal Altmühltal-Radegast Altmühlthal Altona Altvolberg Aly Am Großen Wannsee Amaike (ARG) Amanin (SF) Ambassador (NZ) Ambassador of Joy Ambra Dorata (I) Ambrosia (SF) Amelio (I) Ameliths Angel of Hearts Amichevole (GB) Amisar (GB) Amkenheide Ammannsmatt Ammerreuth (BRV) Ammersee Ammertal Amorada (N) Amperschlucht Amrigliato (I) Amrischweil Amselfeld (ADKN) Amsterdam Amtshof Amy (USA) Amzdantrix (GB) Anam Cara Anasazi (USA) Anchor (USA) Anchorage (USA) Anchorbay (USA) Ancienne Forge Ancutt (GB) Andenhof Anders (GB) Andersen (N) Anderson (GB) Anderson (SA) Anderson (USA) Anderton (GB) Andlyn (GB) Andre (F) Andreenhof (DDR) Andressen (N) Andrev (USA) Andsambear (GB) Andsmbear (GB) Anemonenfels (CH) Anewfday (GB) Angela (USA) Angelhouse (GB) Angeli Neri (I) Angermeb Angileri (I) Angrelor (USA) Angus (USA) Anhalter (ADKN) Anicebere (GB) Anicerbere (GB) Animal Care Twins (B) Anitra Anmalamual (E) Anna (D) Annadale (USA) Annades (USA) Annahegyi-Orzo Annegretenbusch Annenhof Annettenhof Annie (D) Annie (I) Anno Anrev (USA) Anro Anse des Voiles blanches Anselmi (I) Antaios Antares (USA) Anthea Anthony (USA) Antietam Antigone (USA) Antofagasta (YU) Antonio (USA) Antoniuk (USA) Antonucci (I) Anübis Aok (USA) Aosta Valley Aotea (USA) Aoxomoxoa (CH) Apachees Home (A) Apirl Fools (USA) Apogee (USA) Apollo (Register DNK) Apollo (USA) Appere (F) Applebank (GB) Applebo (USA) Appleby (USA) Applehill (USA) Aquabear (GB) Aquaknight (USA) Aquarius Aquasilk (GB) Aquaursae (GB) Ar Pallud (F) Ar Palud (F) Arait (SP) Aramowhana (GB) Aranile (USA) Arapeon (GB) Arch (USA) Arche de Schouky et Voltaire (F) Arche des Pierres Dorees (F) Arche Noah Archi Archibold (USA) Arciszewski (USA) Arctic Breeze (N) Ardenforest (AUS) Ardeur (USA) Arendsee Argus Not Argyle (USA) Ariadne Ariadne II Ariagno (I) Ariels Cove (USA) Ariks Moorteich Arktikos (GB) Armigliato (I) Armstrong (GB) Arneo (USA) Arnoldshöhe Arnsburger Bären Aroldessen Aroldi (I) Arres-Pfuhl Arthur (D) Arthur (USA) Arthusheim Artismisinewf (I) Artos Artushof Arusha (N) Arvenhöh Arx Arzberg (DDR) Arzgebarsch (DDR) Asaguma Asceger der Walten (DDR) Asciutti (I) Asgard (CAN) Asgard (USA) Ashlee (USA) Ashlin (USA) Ashness (GB) Askanierschloß Askanierturm Askarain (SF) Asklebioksen (SF) Asklebiosken (SF) Aslund (N) Aspery (GB) Aspetong (USA) Asshar (USA) Asta (D) Asta Herzog Astelle (GB) Asterion Canis (I) Aston Astor Prinz Astra (VND) Astral (GB) Aszalas-Tetoi Aszar-Szepe Atchison (USA) Athenares (VND) Athos Atkin (GB) Atkins (USA) Atkinson (GB) Atlanticbear (GB) Atlantis (CAN) Atlantis (DDR) Atlantis (USA) Attimore (GB) Attwood (GB) Atwater (GB) Atwater (PORT) Au Auabear (GB) Aubenham Auburn (GB) Audelines (F) Audeville (F) Aue Auenblick (DDR) Auenheim Auenkloster (DDR) Auerberger-Bär Auetal Auf der Mauer Augenstein Augenweide Aughlish (GB) Augsburg Augustinergrund Auhof Aukai (USA) Auld (USA) Aumeister Aumühle Auquharney (GB) Aurora Borealous (USA) Auroralew (CAN) Aus Auhof Polonia Aussiebear (AUS) Austi (USA) Austin (USA) Autio (USA) Avalon (D) Avalon (USA) Avalon Bey (USA) Avalons Angel (A) Avants Avdej Averesch Aversa (I) Avezzano (GB) Avish Meadows (USA) Avonlea (USA) Avonpaly (USA) Awlmarbear (GB) Ayers (USA) Ayleen Haus Ayre (USA) Ayton (GB) Azcain (GB) Azen (USA) Azeroth (SA) Azrael (USA) Azurespring (CAN) Azurparti-Harcos Azzolini-Paquot (B) B and K (USA) B and L (USA) B-Newfa-Rie (USA) Ba-Jos (CS) Baaner (DK) Baarburg Baargau Babenhäuser Hexenturm (ADKN) Babette (DK) Babischeviz (RUS) Babyboomer (CAN) Baccalieu (AUS) Baccalieu (GB) Bacchanal (USA) Bachalao (GB) Bachand (USA) Bachberg (DDR) Bachini (I) Bachtobel Baciocchi (I) Backagärden (S) Bäckerwiese Bäckeviken (S) Baczkowy Staw (CS) Bad Lands (NL) Baden Badenia Badenoch Badenser Land (ADKN) Badgport (USA) Badrina Baehr Mountain (USA) Baekhöj (DK) Baffinland (DDR) Bagalalees (NL) Baggi (I) Bagnall (GB) Bahnes (CAN) Baie Blanche (F) Baie Bonavista (F) Baie de Pempoul (F) Baie Des Kodiaks (F) Baie D´Ys (F) Baie Fortune (B) Baie Verde (USA) Baier (DDR) Bailey (GB) Bailey (USA) Baileywak (USA) Bainbridge (GB) Bainenhof (DDR) Bajai-Csillag Bajan (USA) Bajazzo (CH) Bajdakova (RUS) Bajza Ligeti Bakahazi Baker (USA) Bakerland (GB) Bäkhoj (DK) Bakkelygard (DK) Bakkenes (NL) Bakospuszatai Balblair (GB) Balcara (AUS) Balclutha (GB) Baldenburg Baldhamer Bärenhaus Baldhoon (GB) Balducchi (CAN) Balducci (I) Baldwin (CAN) Baldwin (USA) Balfoort (NL) Balgau Balingen Balinske Jezero (CS) Balkom-Moomen (NL) Ballachulish (CAN) Ballardini (I) Ballfjellet (N) Balloobear (SA) Balmaha (CAN) Balmoral (USA) Baltenhöhe Baltholomew (GB) Baltzer (DK) Bam-Bella (S) Bamsebanden (DK) Bamsekrogen (N) Bamsetorpet (S) Bandom (USA) Bandstaete (NL) Bandy Bangenkreuz Bannerstone (CAN) Bannon (USA) Banshean (USA) Banterle (I) Bantry (USA) Banzgau Bär Berlinger Bar Tal (USA) Bär vom Freien Hof Bär vom Gelderland Bär vom Gelderland (VND) Bär vom Hause Schwarz Bär vom Rheinland (Register DNK) Bär vom Rodebachtal Bär vom Schmölderpark Bär vom Steinwall Bär vom Teutoburger Wald Bär vom Westerwald (ADKN) Bär von Anhalt Bär von Colonia Bär von Cytene Bär von der Bilz Bär von der Prinzenburg Bär von Neufundland Bär von Yamagima Bär-Duxson Bar-Ken (USA) Baracaberry (GB) Barachois (GB) Baracska Baraglia (I) Baranca (USA) Baranduin (NL) Baranova (GB) Barasway (USA) Bärau Bärbach Barbara (USA) Barbara-Allen (USA) Barbarossaquelle (ADKN) Barbary (USA) Barbieri (I) Bärburg Barchiesi (I) Bardzes (LET) Bare Hill (USA) Bareato (I) Bären-Ranch Bärenberg Bärenberg (DDR) Bäreneck (DDR) Bärenfang Bärenfänger (DDR) Bärenfelsen (DDR) Bärenglück (ADKN) Bärengrund Bärenhäuter Bärenhjelm (S) Bärenhof Bärenhof (VND) Bärenhöhle Bärenhöhle (ADKN) Bärenhöhle (NCE) Bärenhubel Bärenkind (A) Bärenklaue Bärenried Bärenschlößle Bärenschlucht (DDR) Bärensee Bärensee (ADKN) Bärenstein Bärenstein (DDR) Bärental Bärentatze Bärentatze (ADKN) Barents-See Bärenwappen Bärenwiese Baretta (I) Bargee Bargelli (I) Bargerhof Bargumer Hof Bargumer Hof (VND) Barharber (USA) Barhill (S) Bäri-Andermatt Barian Baribah (CH) Baribal (DDR) Barino polesi (CS) Bark (DK) Barkas (USA) Barker (GB) Barlas (GB) Barleben Bärli Barlight (GB) Barnabal (USA) Barnabel (USA) Barnara-Allen (USA) Barnard (USA) Barnard and Knopp (USA) Barnes (CAN) Barnfather (GB) Bärnslei Barnyard (AUS) Baro-Hoeve (NL) Barocco (I) Baroldu (CS) Barone (I) Baronessan (S) Baronti (I) Barr (CAN) Barraband (DDR) Barratt (GB) Barrett (USA) Barrie (GB) Barrowdowns (NL) Barry Barry Heri Barry Wilms Barry-Basel Barry-Herold Barry-Lembert Barrymiss Bartelinkshoekje (NL) Bartelomö Barthel (USA) Bartholomew (GB) Bartolf Bartolussi (I) Barton (AUS) Barton Bay (USA) Bartower Land Baruzzi (I) Bary Bary-Brannenburg Basaburua (E) Basbaburua Basciu (I) Basel Basilbeva (RUS) Basilise (S) Baskeno (CAN) Baskerville Baskerville (GB) Baslerhof (CH) Bassener Feld Bassett (GB) Bassi (I) Bassiere de Javol (F) Bassuk (USA) Bassurelle (F) Basterfield (GB) Bastianen (NL) Batabsha (NL) Batenstein (NL) Batorlaki Batsurguere (F) Battahalmi Batten (GB) Battle Harbour (DDR) Batzberghöhle Bauamt Baudobriga Bauernhof (CH) Bauernhof (DDR) Bauernhof (USA) Baum Baumann Baumaz Baumgarten Bavila (I) Baxter (GB) Bay Breeze (CAN) Bay Bull (CAN) Bay Screech (CAN) Bayard Faustino Baybachtal Bayberry (USA) Bayeau (CAN) Bayer Bayer-Wald (ADKN) Bayernzelt Bayly and Carangelo (USA) Bayrunner (USA) Bays Edge (USA) Bayshore (USA) Bayside (CAN) Baywatch Baywatch (USA) Bazell (USA) Bazett (S) Beabrook (USA) Beach Bear (USA) Beach Nut (USA) Beachcrest (USA) Bear Acre (USA) Bear Acres (USA) Bear Creeks (USA) Bear Davis (USA) Bear Harbour (CAN) Bear Heart (DK) Bear Hill (USA) Bear Hollow (USA) Bear House (SF) Bear Lake (NL) Bear Mountain (USA) Bear N Mind (USA) Bear Paw (USA) Bear Queen (DK) Bear Watch (SF) Bearbos (S) Bearbrook (CAN) Bearcat (USA) Bearcove (NZ) Bearcreek (CAN) Beardance Bearden (USA) Beardog (CAN) Beardsall (GB) Bearehüntsjes (NL) Bearfield (USA) Bearfoot (USA) Bearhaven (USA) Bearhead Bearhug (GB) Bearidge (USA) Beariver (AUS) Bearlea (USA) Bearomeo (GB) Bears Black (USA) Bears Cove Bears Den (USA) Bears Hill (USA) Bears Path (USA) Bearscamp (USA) Bearshead (NZ) Bearsrest Bearsted (GB) Bearsted (USA) Beartown (GB) Beartrax (USA) Bearwell Bearwood (USA) Beato (I) Beau Brummel (S) Beaubear (GB) Beauberry (GB) Beauchemin (CAN) Beaudry (CAN) Beaufort (USA) Beaupre (USA) Beautenoir (GB) Beaverdale (CAN) Beaverdam Stable (USA) Beaverlake (CAN) Beaverwood (CAN) Beba Beber (I) Bech (DK) Bechsteinhof Bechyncu (CS) Beck (USA) Beck of Wallsend (GB) Beckmannshof Bedford (GB) Bedfort (GB) Bedu Bee Creek (USA) Beech Arbor (USA) Beech Court (NL) Beechgrove (GB) Beecroft (USA) Beefarm (AUS) Beek (NL) Beeke Beens (NL) Beer (NL) Beerboom-Kuipers (NL) Beerenmoos (CH) Beerkestein (NL) Beeston (GB) Begatal Begtrup (DK) Begtrup-Hansen (DK) Behrmann (USA) Bejo (USA) Bejsen (SF) Bekehalmi Bekehazy Bekesi Pelyhes Bekespusztai Bekker (NL) Bekkersgaarden (DK) Bekkevar (N) Bel Bay (S) Belair (USA) Belanger (CAN) Belcor (CAN) Belcourt (CAN) Belger Land (B) Belhof (GB) Beli (GB) Belisle (CAN) Bell (CAN) Bell (GB) Bell Island (DDR) Bella Bella (DK) Bella (I) Bella de Kap Race Bella Victoria Bella Vista Bella-Saxonia Bella-Sirius Bella-St. Georgen Bella-Wartenberg Bellagärden (S) Bellandseer (B) Bellanora (USA) Bellas Ranch Bellasi (I) Belle Alsace (F) Belle Isle (CAN) Belle Isle (NL) Belle Isles Newf (NL) Belle River (CAN) Belle-Alliance Belle-Noir Bellebas (F) Bellefeville (CAN) Bellemo (I) Beller Heide (ADKN) Belline Bellini (I) Bellisama (USA) Bellisimo Cane (NL) Bello Bellows (USA) Belltree (USA) Belmer Berg Belmire (USA) Beloperonen (SF) Belotti (I) Belozane (F) Belsito Belsoeur (F) Belt (NL) Belthöhe Belthöhle Beltringharde Belvedere (NZ) Belvezet (F) Ben Gloe Ben Rulla (USA) Benasaglio (I) Bendemere (USA) Beneco (SF) Benedicto (USA) Benedysku (CS) Benelli (I) Benevelli (I) Benham Knoll (CAN) Benham Knoll (USA) Benhil (USA) Beniers (NL) Benitons Family (NL) Benken Benkerin (GB) Benkheim Benneckenbeck (DDR) Bennerbos (NL) Bennett (GB) Bennett (USA) Bennewitz Benno-Sirius Bennora (NL) Benson (USA) Bent (NL) Bent Mountain (USA) Bent Mtn (USA) Benther Berg Bentkania Benton (USA) Benton Bear (USA) Bentzen (DK) Beokster Land (IRV) Beorning (CAN) Beothuk (B) Beothuk (CAN) Beothuk (GB) Beothuk (VND) Bepean (USA) Bepko (USA) Berardi (I) Berchtold Berditan (SF) Berega Dona (RUS) Berenbont (NL) Bereneiland (NL) Berenhoeve (B) Berennest (NL) Berenparadijs (NL) Berenstal (NL) Berentuin (NL) Beres (USA) Beretta (I) Berg Berg (NL) Berg (S) Berg-Kluitman (NL) Berga Ranchen (S) Bergakungen (S) Berge von Neunkirchen Bergenguzi Bergenova (N) Berger Berger (F) Berges de Vieux Rhin (F) Berges du Vieux Rhin (F) Bergeshöhe Bergfried Berggren (USA) Berggut (DDR) Bergheim Berghuis (NL) Bergli Berglöwen Berglund (S) Bergmühle (DDR) Bergquelle (DDR) Bergring (DDR) Bergsma (NL) Bergstadt (DDR) Bergstraße (ADKN) Bergstraße (BRV) Bergtal Bergtoppen (N) Bergtreue Bergvagabund Beringstraße Berka Berkelskamp (NL) Berkenmeerse Heide (NL) Berkum (NL) Berlichingen Berliner Hof (DDR) Berlingsen Berman and Helming (USA) Bern Bernabei (I) Bernard (B) Bernardo (DK) Bernardo Lanzoni (I) Bernde Berndshof (VND) Bernetta Bernfrids (NL) Bernhardshöhe Bernhardt (USA) Bernoban (SF) Bernsteinsee Berolds (NL) Berolina Berolingen Berounskeho Plesivce (CS) Berruto (I) Berry (USA) Berrypoint (CAN) Bersang (DK) Bertagnolli (I) Bertani (I) Bertazzoni (I) Bertero (I) Bertholdsburg Berti (I) Bertinetto (I) Bertone (I) Bertram de Dinandt (NL) Bertrand (I) Berwick (USA) Besana (I) Beskydske brany (CS) Bessamoore (AUS) Bessamore (AUS) Bessie (DK) Bessiere de Javol (F) Bessies (DK) Bessy Bethglen (USA) Bethlehem (CH) Bethward (USA) Beucler (F) Beukensteeg (NL) Beurener Brünnele Beusterburg Beuthenberg Beveric (CAN) Bevilacqua (I) Bexbach Bexter (GB) Bialand (SF) Bialla Bialla II Bianchadatter (N) Bianchini (I) Bianconi (I) Bibbi (DK) Biberach Biberburg Biberich Bibertgrund Biberwiese Biebertal Biebertal1 Biederstein Biegnit(DDR) Biel Bielerwacht Bienitzgrund (DDR) Bienwald Bifrost (USA) Big Bear (CAN) Big Fellow (A) Big Lazyleg (SF) Big Luv (USA) Big Maple (I) Big Sky (CAN) Big Sky (USA) Big Tramp (S) Big-Black Bear Bigdogfarm (USA) Bigfoot (CAN) Bigfoot Valley (A) Bigga (SF) Bigtop (GB) Bijkerk-Goos (NL) Bijl (NL) Bijvoet (B) Bikareti Boxos Bikkjehaugen (N) Bilanka (CS) Bileho domecku (CS) Bileho zamku (CS) Bill Bill Bear (ARG) Billman (S) Billy Creek (USA) Bilord (USA) Bilsberg Bilstein Bimbachtal Bindschädler Bini (I) Biondo (I) Birch Cove (USA) Birchbark (USA) Birchcoppice (GB) Birchcreek (USA) Birchcreek USA) Birchmount (CAN) Birchwood (USA) Bird (GB) Birgit Brenner (DK) Birkaborgen (S) Birkegärden (DK) Birkengrund Birkenhain Birkenhof Birkenhof (ACH) Birkenhof (ADKN) Birkenhof (NCD) Birkenwald (DRC) Birkey (USA) Birkguthöhe (DDR) Birkig Birkorella (N) Birmingham (GB) Birn Birna (DK) Birslauf (CH) Bischofsgasse Bischofstein (DDR) Bischoszell Bishop (USA) Bishops Castle (USA) Bismarckfelsen Bismarckhöhe Bisschopsberg (NL) Biswetering (NL) Bit O Heaven (USA) Bitannia (USA) Bitterroot (USA) Bittersberg Bittner Biwaken (CAN) Bjergegard (DK) Bjerkaas (N) Bjork (USA) Björkenäs (S) Björkman (S) Bjorn (DK) Bjorn (NZ) Bjorn (USA) Björn-Stäfa Björnbacken (S) Bjornbaer (USA) Björnbrekka (N) Björndahl Björndahl (ADKN) Björnebanden (DK) Björnebo (DK) Björnebrekka (N) Björnefjorden (N) Björnegaard (DK) Björnegrotten (DK) Björnehytten (DK) Björnelyst (DK) Björnemosen (DK) Björner (S) Björneskogen (N) Björnevaenget (DK) Björnholt (DK) Bjornkaer (DK) Björnlady (S) Björnligan (S) Björnliknande (NL) Björnriket (S) Björntassen (SF) Björntorp (SF) Bjornungen (F) Bjursjön (S) Blaauwhof (NL) Black Black (GB) Black (USA) Black Acres (USA) Black Amiikos (SF) Black and Whites (DDR) Black Angel Black Animals Black Baloo (S) Black Bay (USA) Black Bear (DK) Black Bear (USA) Black Bears Avenue (NL) Black Beauty (DDR) Black Beauty (N) Black Bombastic (A) Black Brothers (SK) Black Buffalo (S) Black Cikila (DK) Black Cloud (I) Black Comet (DK) Black Creek (USA) Black Dear (DDR) Black Dears (NLC) Black Denis (CS) Black Devils Black Diamond (CAN) Black Diamond (NL) Black Diamond (USA) Black Diamond Agidel (RUS) Black Diamonds (ADKN) Black Dogs (DDR) Black Dome (DK) Black Dream (DK) Black Duck (SF) Black Fairy (DK) Black family (DDR) Black Forrest Black Golden Bear (NL) Black Hall (CAN) Black Happie (SF) Black Harbor (USA) Black Harbour (USA) Black Hill (USA) Black Hills (DDR) Black Horse (NL) Black Houdini (DK) Black II Black Imp (LV) Black Indira (SF) Black Isle (USA) Black Jasper (USA) Black Knight (USA) Black Lady (DDR) Black Ledge (USA) Black Magic (USA) Black Magic (VND) Black Mallows (A) Black Marsh (USA) Black Mischief (USA) Black Moon (USA) Black Moor (DDR) Black Morpho (SF) Black Mountain (IRV) Black Murphy Black Newfy (B) Black News (Register DNK) Black Night (USA) Black Nose Dancer (NL) Black Oak (USA) Black Papasan (SF) Black Paw (USA) Black Pearl Black Pearl (ADKN) Black Pride (KRO) Black Prince Black Prince II (GB) Black Princess (NL) Black Proud (NL) Black River Black Rock (CAN) Black Satin (USA) Black Sea (USA) Black Shadow (CAN) Black Shadow (USA) Black Smile (SF) Black Snowball (NL) Black Society (DK) Black Swan (USA) Black Swimmer Black Teddy (CH) black Valley (DDR) Black Velvet (N) Black Venture (CAN) Black Wain (NL) Black Watch (USA) Black Witch Black Wonder (DK) Black-Ursus Black-White Bear Blackangel (CAN) Blackansand (GB) Blackbarn (CAN) Blackbear (NZ) Blackbear (USA) Blackbeary (USA) Blackberry Hill (N) Blackcastle (USA) Blackcoat (SF) Blacken-Macko Blacket (GB) Blackfire (CAN) Blackfoot (AUS) Blackford (USA) Blackfrost (CAN) Blackgiant (CAN) Blackgold (CAN) Blackhawk (USA) Blackhome (S) Blackknight (USA) Blackland (NL) Blacklegend (CAN) Blackler (GB) Blacklock (GB) Blackmagic (USA) Blackman (USA) Blacknewf (DK) Blacknewf (N) Blacknight (USA) Blacknita (CAN) Blackout (CAN) Blackpaw (SF) Blackpaw (USA) Blackport (USA) Blacksail (DK) Blackshadow (I) Blackshire (USA) Blackskull (GB) Blackskye (CAN) Blackstar (USA) Blackstone (USA) Blackstorm (CAN) Blackswamp (USA) Blackthorn (USA) Blackwatch (USA) Blackwater (CAN) Blackwater (USA) Blackwolf (USA) Blackwood Blackwood-King Blacky Blacky (NL) Bladt (DK) Blaireau Noire (SF) Blais (CAN) Blake (USA) Blakedale (CAN) Blancs Caillaux Lezennois (F) Bland (GB) Blankenfeld Blankenmoor Blatenskeho potoka (CS) Blattenhof (CH) Blau Blauen Turm (reg) Blautal Blautannengrund Blay (DK) Bleicheröder Bergen (DDR) Blek Favorit (RUS) Bleu Hills of Couteau (NL) Bleyie (NL) Blies Bliestal Blinkes (DK) Blinkes Lavst (DK) Blitzhof (DDR) Blockhütte (DDR) Bloh (USA) Blom (S) Blom und Resin (S) Blomenburg Blomenburg (VND) Blomqvist (S) Blondel (CAN) Blondl (A) Bloomingneck (USA) Blu Bayou (USA) Blue Bird (F) Blue Heaven (USA) Blue Hill (USA) Blue Mars (NL) Blue Moon (USA) Blue Ridge (USA) Blueberryhill (USA) Blueharbour (GB) Blueharhour (GB) Bluetyne (AUS) Blumenberg Blumental Blutenburg Blütenstadt Bo-Can (USA) Boan (N) Boatsman Boatswain Boatswain (AUS) Boatswain (CAN) Boatswain (NL) Boatswain (NLC) Boatswain Black Bear (A) Bob Boberburg Bobingen Bobos Home (NL) Bobrova (RUS) Bobrovnic udoli (CS) Bobrovnicke udoli (CS) Bocchi (I) Bocconi (I) Bochalet Bochniak (CS) Bochshofer Bockenberg (NL) Bockers (NL) Böckingen Bockreiterstadt Bocnan (B) Bodajki-Kormos Bodam Bodatavi Bodatavi (I) Bodega (USA) Bodemühle (DDR) Bodensee Bodenseebären (CH) Bodily (NL) Bodor (USA) Bodrova (RUS) Boelene (NL) Boerstra (NL) Boes (NL) Boesen (DK) Boethic (CAN) Boetto (I) Bogardszeli Panda Bogdanovic (YU) Bogeler Bären (ADKN) Bogelund (USA) Bogholdt (DK) Bogushazi Böhl Bohlwald Bohnenhof Bohnsdorfer Grund (DDR) Boileau (CAN) Bois Bourru (F) Bois de Bellehebat (F) Bois de Lazy Farm (B) Bois de Saint Julien (F) Bois des Elfes (F) Bois du Caprice (F) Bois Du Frence (F) Bois Fauceuse (B) Bois Feuillet (F) Bois Loriot Bois Loriot (F) Bois L´Oiseau (B) Bois Petit (F) Bois Retour Boissovain (NL) Bojarrah (AUS) Bojovskeho potoka (CS) Bojumafra (B) Boldoc (CAN) Boldogasszonyi Bolero Boleslavskeho hradu (CS) Bolhaar (NL) Bolle Bolleberta (N) Bollina (I) Bollweilen Bolshoi Malish (RUS) Bolt (NL) Bolton (GB) Bolton (USA) Bomar (USA) Bombas (S) Bommel (NL) Bon Obelix (DK) Bona Fera Bonaccini (I) Bonavista Bonavista (CAN) Bonavista (NL) Bonavista (NZ) Bonavista (USA) Bonavistabay (GB) Bonazzoli (I) Bonbear (CAN) Bonbell (CAN) Boncap (CAN) Bondenholz Bondo (DK) Bone (GB) Bonemo (CAN) Bonetti Ruggier (I) Bongiovanni (I) Bonham (USA) Boni Boniac (SF) Bonini (I) Bonnavista Bay (USA) Bonne Bay (USA) Bonnebay (CAN) Bonnema (NL) Bonneville Bonnie (USA) Bonnie Bae (USA) Bonnie Bay (USA) Bonnie Bear (USA) Bonny (S) Bonnybay (GB) Bono (CS) Bono Velvet (CS) Boone (USA) Boonoonoonoo (CAN) Boonstra (NL) Boradaile (USA) Borang (DK) Bördestol (DDR) Bordon (F) Borella (I) Boretide (USA) Borghende (NL) Borghoj (DK) Borgland (A) Borgobello (I) Borgoleonardo (I) Borgström (S) Bormann Bornbach Borneland (NL) Bornheim Borovcan (SK) Borsi (I) Borsio (I) Borstel Börthen (DDR) Bortolotti (I) Börzsönyvölgye (HU) Bos (F) Bos (NL) Bosc de la Prade (F) Boscarolo (I) Bosch (NL) Boschplaet (NL) Bosgi Riedmeier Bosighey (GB) Bosina (I) Bosn (USA) Boson (USA) Bosschers (NL) Bossen-Hellemons (NL) Bossenhof (DDR) Bossey Bossnan (AUS) Bostjan Burnik (SLO) Boston Bosun (USA) Bos´n Bo (USA) Botan-Kressbronn Botsvain (RUS) Böttcher-Eck (DDR) Botticini (I) Bottini Lusardi (I) Bottwartal Bötzowgraben (DDR) Bouderee (GB) Boudet (F) Bouffart (F) Bougainville (F) Boughton (GB) Boulder Field (USA) Boulfak (CAN) Bounty (USA) Bourdillat (F) Bourgognes de Meung sur Loire (F) Bourtanger Moor Boutkania (NL) Bouvet (AUS) Bovee (USA) Bovodi Berounky (CS) Bowater (USA) Bowen (USA) Bower (USA) Bowers (GB) Bowerston (S) Bowes (GB) Bowgreen Bowles (USA) Bowman (GB) Bowserville (USA) Bowsprit (USA) Boy Boyd and Blain (GB) Boyer (CAN) Bozeman (USA) Bozontos-Bobik Bozontos-Boris Bozontoshatu Brabant (USA) Brace (CAN) Bracey Brachenfeld (VND) Brachina Brachina (ACH) Bracken Brae Brackenheim Brackenshire (USA) Brackett (USA) Bradley (USA) Braendegarden (DK) Bragg (CAN) Bragg (USA) Brahestadt Brakenburgh (NL) Brakke (NL) Bralin Brancon (CAN) Brancon Brandy (CAN) Brand (GB) Brandberg Branderheide Brandhorster Wiesch (VND) Brandon (USA) Brands Brangers (USA) Branko (I) Brask (DK) Brassibear (USA) Brassie Bratabacken (S) Brätz Brauerhof Brauerhouse (CAN) Brauerhouse (USA) Braun Braun von der Sandhowe (Register DNK) Braunbär (ADKN) Braunbär (Register DNK) Braunen Auge (CH) Braunen Bär braunen Fels (ADKN) Braunenberg Braunfeld Braunfeld (VND) Braunsburg Braveheart Braveheart (USA) Brawnybear (USA) Brazdon (USA) Breakaway (CAN) Breakwater (USA) Bredero-de Boer (NL) Bredl (USA) Breeden (USA) Breedenmoor Breezy Meadow (USA) Breezy Point (USA) Bregga Breidahl (DK) Breideler Eulenturm Breisgau Breiten-Urach Breitenburg Breitenhof (CH) Breitenhof (DDR) Breitenstein (DDR) Breitwiesenberg Bremme Bren-Dan (USA) Brenco Barn (NL) Brenda Brendan (USA) Brendenfoerder (USA) Brendl Brenner (DK) Brenrich (USA) Brentano-Hof Bresbear (NL) Bresjenew (N) Brex Brezinskeho zamku (CS) Brezove boudy (CS) Brezovskych haju (CS) Briarcreek (USA) Briarwood (USA) Bricknell and Dallas (CAN) Bridgecreek (USA) Bridges (GB) Bridgestone (GB) Bridgewater (AUS) Bridgewater (USA) Bridgewood (USA) Bridmore (GB) Briesener Mooren (DDR) Briesetal Brigadoon (USA) Briganderie (F) Brigantine (USA) Brigg (GB) Briggs (GB) Briggsbay (USA) Bright Star (USA) Brigus (CAN) Brilor (CAN) Brindybrook (CAN) Bringhurst (USA) Brinmont (GB) Briny Deep (USA) Briola (S) Bristol and Pellegrino (USA) Britannia (USA) Britestar (USA) Britt (USA) Brix Hof Brixiho Dvora (CS) Brnenskych sadu (CS) Brockenblick Brockers (NL) Brockhuis-van Oppen (NL) Brockville (USA) Brodsgaard (DK) Brodu (F) Broekhof (NL) Broene Beukn (NL) Broenland (NL) Brögge (NL) Brogi (I) Brohewald Broichbachtal Bromley (USA) Bronegge (NRV) Bronia (GB) Bronkhorst Brookcove (CAN) Brooke (GB) Brookhill (USA) Brooklynbear (IRE) Brookside (USA) Brookstone (USA) Brosighütte (DDR) Broström (S) Brou Gentissart (B) Brovont (USA) Brown (AUS) Brown (GB) Brown (USA) Brown Lady Browne (GB) Brownlee (CAN) Brownsword (GB) Brubeck (CAN) Bruce (CAN) Bruch (reg) Bruchsee Bruchterhof (NL) Bruck (DDR) Bruckberg Bruens-Bakker (NL) Brufatto (I) Brug (NL) Bruggeman (NL) Brüggen Bruin (USA) Bruins Heart (USA) Brulin (CAN) Brumal (USA) Brumat (I) Brumhill (CAN) Brummbear (GB) Brummelbär-Hof Brummeleck (DDR) Brumovskeho panstvi (CS) Brun-Ammy (S) Bruna Brundage (USA) Brundelle (ADKN) Brundelle (reg) Brundelle (Register DNK) Brunelli (I) Brunet (CAN) Brungaard (DK) Brungerst Brunhaus (USA) Brunhöj (DK) Brünneken Brunnenbach Brunnenhof Bruno Bruno (I) Brunswiek Brüsche (CH) Bruschini (I) Brussa (I) Brutus Bruyn (NL) Bruzzo (I) Bryan (GB) Bryant (GB) Brygadan (GB) Brygge (DK) Bryharden (GB) Brynnehaven (USA) Bubbelina (N) Bubenbrunnen (ADKN) Bublitz (USA) Bubrovnickeho udoli (CS) Buccaneer (USA) Buchberg (DDR) Buchbitze Buchen Bucheneck Buchenegg (reg.) Buchengold Buchenhain Buchenhecke Buchenwald Buchfinkenland (Register VND) Buchholzer Mühle (DDR) Büchner Buchsacker Buchwald (DK) Buck (GB) Buckboard (USA) Buckle (GB) Bucklin (USA) Bucky Babe (USA) Bud Bear (USA) Buddies For Ever (B) Buddy Bear (USA) Buddymax (CAN) Buderhof Buening (USA) Bueri (I) Buffalo Duke Büffelhof (DHS) Buganka (SLO) Bühl Bühlbuche (DDR) Buin Buitensingel (NL) Buk Bulach Bulach (USA) Bulder (NL) Bullcove (CAN) Bulles (CH) Bullough (GB) Bullseye (AUS) Bulovskeho dvora (CS) Bülow Bulow Christensen (DK) Bultmann (NL) Bulwell Bums Bundock (CAN) Bundsböles (S) Bunzlau Buochs Buontempo (I) Burbelhof Burch (USA) Burcham and Matthews (USA) Burdzinski (IRJGV) Bureau (CAN) Bürenbruch Burg Burg Bergstein Burg Broich Burg Dankwarderode Burg Hoheneck Burg Kessenich Burg Kühnau Burg Lichteneck Burg Lichtenstein Burg Lichtenstein (ADKN) Burg Neustadt (A) Burg Normannstein (DDR) Burg Ramswag Burg Staufeneck Burg Weilstein (ADKN) Burg Wildeck Burg Zievenich Burgberg Burgdobel Burgdorf Burge (CAN) Bürgenstad Burgfried (DDR) Burghof (DDR) Burgleithe Burgsberg (DDR) Burgseeli (NL) Burgund Burgwalden Burgwall Burhardt Burkhardt Altstetten Burmester (DK) Burningstar (USA) Burns (USA) Burnside (USA) Burrow (GB) Bursey (GB) Burton (GB) Buruf (NL) Bury (GB) Busa-Feju Busatti (I) Busby (GB) Buscaglia (I) Buschbeck Büscherheide Buschmühle (DDR) Busia (I) Busnardo (I) Bussardhorst (DDR) Bussy Body (NL) Bütler Butler (USA) Butler (CAN) Butler (USA) Butlers Farm (USA) Butsch Butterberg (DDR) Butternut (USA) Buttersup (USA) Butterton (GB) Butzenhof (DDR) Butzensee By The Sea (CAN) Bydad (USA) Bydand (USA) Bydebay (CAN) Bylanka (CS) Byrnell (CAN) Byrns (CAN) Byron (CS) Byron Bay (B) Bytantske hory (CS) Bythecreek (CAN) Bythecreek (USA) Bywater (USA) c Cabana (CH) Cabbot (USA) Cabinwood (USA) Cabinwood USA) Cabot (CAN) Cabot (NL) Caboto Brown Caboto-Brunswyk Cacaluna (NL) Cacao (USA) Cacciadominioni (I) Cachalot (USA) Cäcilienhof Caddy and Richardson (GB) Cadre (CAN) Caeles Hill (USA) Caense (NL) Caesar Cafolla (I) Cahltries Hurlevent (F) Caillourie (F) Cailloux du Causse (F) Cainesport (CAN) Cairo (CAN) Caisse (CAN) Cakoviche zahrady (CS) Caladh Caladh (GB) Calamaka (USA) Caldow (GB) Caldwell (GB) Caldwell (USA) Caledon Caledonia (USA) Calib (USA) Calimas (E) Callaghan (USA) Callard and Bowser (USA) Calli (CAN) Calliasta (GB) Calligaris (I) Callista (USA) Callisto (USA) Calloe Junior (DK) Calloe Pretty Bear (DK) Callow (USA) Calomel (USA) Caloni (I) Calperin (I) Calvados (GB) Calvert (GB) Calvörder Scholle Calypso Camayer (USA) Cambell and Lewis (USA) Cambiali (I) Camcols (CAN) Camelot (USA) Cameo (USA) Camerana Baldovino (I) Cameron (USA) Cameroon (USA) Campanni (I) Campbell (USA) Campbell of Hendon (GB) Campsall (CAN) Camus (F) Canabear (CAN) Canadian Bear (B) Canadian Beardog (CS) Canadian Beardog (CZ) Canaqueous (AUS) Candicrunch (USA) Caney Fork (USA) Canfield (USA) Canis Aquaticus Canitz (DHS) Caniz Major (DK) Canizmere (AUS) Cannamore (CAN) Cannanela (USA) Cannon Bear (DK) Canonbury Canter (USA) Canterbury (USA) Cantin (CAN) Cantrell (GB) Cantwell (USA) Canyon Oak (USA) Cap Gris Nez (F) Cap-Sa (F) Capaldo (I) Cape Bonavista (NL) Cape Breton (NL) Cape Hope Advance Cape Isle (CAN) Cape Norman (NL) Cape Race Cape Spears (NL) Cape-Lewisporte (B) Capelli (I) Capitena (USA) Cappalot (GB) Cappel Cappellato (I) Cappucci (I) Capriccio (USA) Capricorn (USA) Capricornus Captain (USA) Captain Morgan (CAN) Cara Caravaggi (I) Carbonear Carbonear (CAN) Carbonear (S) Carcajou (CAN) Carcyn (HU) Care Free (USA) Carebear (CAN) Carefree (USA) Carey (USA) Cariad (N) Carillon (USA) Caringorm (CAN) Carinthians-Black-Pearls (A) Carisue (GB) Carlad (N) Carlaumira (CAN) Carli (I) Carlino (I) Carlow (USA) Carlshofen Carlshöhe Carlsson (S) Carlström (S) Carluccio (I) Carman (USA) Carmen Carmen (S) Carmen (USA) Carmen II Carmony Carmony (USA) Carnell (CAN) Caroli (I) Caroline (GB) Carolinenhof Carolinenhöhe Caronatha Carondale (CAN) Caronia (I) Carousel (USA) Carponisnigri (SF) Carr (GB) Carr and DaSilva (USA) Carriage House (USA) Carriere (NL) Carrigroc (GB) Carroll (GB) Carrozzini (I) Carslake (GB) Carswell (GB) Carswell and Robinson (GB) Carta (I) Carter (USA) Carthew (SA) Carvallo (USA) Carvey (USA) Caryn Casa Amelio (I) Casa Do Lameiro (PORT) Casa Loma (USA) Casa Rimoldi (I) Casam (DK) Cäsar Cäsar Gottmadingen Casataway (USA) Casaverde (GB) Cascilius (N) Cascone (I) Cases Pairals (F) Casey (SA) Casiem (GB) Caslmor (GB) Cassani (I) Casso (I) Castaldi (I) Castanewf (CAN) Castanewf (USA) Castaway (CAN) Castaway (USA) Castelbarco (I) Castell Castellano (I) Castillo (SA) Castle Fall (USA) Castle Pine (USA) Castle Rock (USA) Castlehill Castlehill (CAN) Castlemoor (USA) Castlerock (CAN) Castlewood (USA) Castor Catavan (SF) Catawba (I) Cate (NL) Cateaux du Val des Roses (F) Cathew (SA) Cathey (USA) Catja (DK) Catot (USA) Catsanewf (CAN) Cattaneo (I) Catwamba Causse de l'Elfe Noir (F) Causse de l´Elfe Noir (F) Cavallini (I) Cave (USA) Cavebear (USA) Cavender and Bazell (USA) Cavendish Bears (A) Caverbear (USA) Caverne aux Fees (F) Caxton (CAN) Cayuga (I) Cayzencle (S) Cbk (USA) CC Morgan (USA) Ceccarelli (I) Cech (USA) Cedar Bend (USA) Cedar Bluff (USA) Cedar Creek (USA) Cedar Lane (USA) Cedar Pond (USA) Cedar Ridge (USA) Cedar Valley (USA) Cedarbeck (CAN) Cedarmont (USA) Cedarvale (CAN) Cedres du Lardillet (F) Ceilah (USA) Ceilidh (GB) Celestial (USA) Celler Land (NRV) Celli (I) Celpaku (CS) Celpaku (CZ) Celtic (CAN) Celtic (USA) Cenci (I) Cennen Center Hills (USA) Centofanti (I) Centry (CS) Centuryhurst (USA) Cerberean (USA) Ceres Cerna lady (CS) Cerna medvedice (CS) Cerna tygrice (CS) Cerny Grand (CS) Cerny majestat (CS) Cerri (I) Cerri (USA) Certovy hrady (CS) Certovy zahrady (CS) Cervator (NL) Cerveneho kopce (CS) César Cesarova panstvi (CS) Ceskobudejovickych sadu (CS) Ceskovelenicka (CS) Cesorp (CS) Ceutzburg (DK) Cewon (S) Cewrirdwr (GB) Cha-Moi (USA) Chafe (CAN) Chagall-O-Myrr (NL) Chaimowicz (CAN) Chalab (DK) Chaltries de Hurlevent (F) Chaltries Hurlevent (F) Cham Chambers (GB) Champ de la Grive (F) Champagne (CAN) Champion (SK) Champs Noirs(F) Chance Hill (USA) Chancey (USA) Chandler (USA) Chant de la Grive (F) Chant des Perles Noires (F) Chapelle Agnon (F) Chapelle Blanche (F) Chapman (CAN) Chapman (GB) Charcoal (USA) Charenza (DDR) Charlottenhof Charlottenhöhe Charlson (GB) Charlton (USA) Charly Charmante (SA) Charmedgift (GB) Charmifarmin (SF) Charpentier (F) Charsoz (USA) Chartago (DK) Charvat (ARG) Charvery du Bois Dieu (F) Chassotte (CH) Chateau de da Vinardiere (F) Chateau de la Vinardiere (F) Chateau des Brouillards (F) Chateaunewf (GB) Chateaunewf (USA) Chatel (CAN) Chatkantarra Chatollion Chattenturm Checkmate (USA) Chejze (RUS) Chelsea (USA) Chemin de l´Espoir (F) Chemin des Puits Tournants (F) Chemins des Preux (F) Chena (CAN) Chenard (CAN) Chenaye Cheppi Dzej (RUS) Cherrington (CAN) Cherrybome Chesago (USA) Chesterfield Chetwoot (GB) Chevalier Pierre-Terrail (F) Chevrette (USA) Chi-Chi (USA) Chiaramonte (USA) Chiariotti (I) Chicanoi (CAN) Chico Cheap (N) Chiemsee Chien Noir (NL) Chiera (I) Chieregato (I) Chigiani (I) Chigioni (I) Chilbear (GB) Chilcotin (CAN) Child of Brice (F) Chilton (GB) Chimeres (F) China Cove (USA) Chinnor Chinnor (GB) Chiqui Bear (N) Chodakovskaja (RUS) Choppelia (S) Chorbusch Chotysky (CS) Chounic (NL) Chow Bear (S) Chris (USA) Chrishelkate (GB) Chrisholm (USA) Chrisleja (GB) Christadel (NL) Christensen (DK) Christensen (USA) Christensen Nils (DK) Christian Albert Koog Christiansson (S) Christina Christl (USA) Christo (CS) Christone (CAN) Christy (USA) Chrüzacher Chyrkom (CS) Ciara Moon (USA) Ciarscer Cielo Grande (USA) Cielo Negro (USA) Cierna Ariett Ciernej Vody Cifra Panda (HU) Cigala (I) Cimmerain (USA) Cinali (CAN) Cincita (N) Cinderbear (USA) Cindy (USA) Cing Dauphins (F) Cini (I) Ciotoli (I) Ciotta (I) Cipaver-Hoeve (NL) Cipolla (I) Ciprus (HU) Circle (CAN) Circle Seven (USA) Cirikit (SF) Cirillo (I) Cisarskych hamru (CS) Cischeky (USA) Citernesi (I) Citybear (SF) Civiello (I) Cladwell (USA) Cladymill (GB) Claesson (S) Clanbear (GB) Clangula (S) Clarenbach Clarenden (GB) Clarenhill (CAN) Clarenhill (USA) Clarion (USA) Clark (GB) Clark (USA) Clark Farm (USA) Clarke (GB) Clarke (USA) Clarssee (DDR) Clarus Claude (CAN) Claudia Kingdom (NL) Claverie (USA) Claymill (GB) Cle Bas (S) Cleach (F) Clearwater (AUS) Clergeaux de Puisaye (F) Clerici (I) Clever Land (VND) Cliff Spring Farm (USA) Clipper Bay (USA) Clipper Ship (USA) Clippership Clocktower (GB) Cloese (NL) Clos Black Fanny (B) Clos Black Funny (B) Clos de Landiers (F) Clos des Chevrons Noirs (F) Clos des Landiers (F) Clos Ramisse (F) Cloudburst (GB) Clover Reach (USA) Cluff (USA) Clutter (USA) Clywood Co Ciarraf (USA) Coal Creek (USA) Coal Harbor (USA) Coal Miner (USA) Coal Pen (CAN) Coalfern (GB) Coast Newf (SF) Coastal Sea (USA) Coastalsea (USA) Coastbear (S) Coastguard (CAN) Coastguard (NL) Coastwise (CAN) Coastwise (USA) Coat (GB) Coates Coates (GB) Coati-Coa (DK) Coati-Coa (HU) Coats (GB) Coatto (I) Cobar (CAN) Cobb Lake (USA) Cobbidick (USA) Cobblecove (GB) Cobequid (CAN) Coberg (NL) Cochrane (CAN) Cochrane (USA) Cochtan (CS) Cocoa (USA) Cody Bear (USA) Coffey (USA) Coffeycove (CAN) Coggins (USA) Coidon (GB) Coin de Menthe (NL) Coisel (F) Coker Creek (USA) Cokovicky zahrady (CS) Colanton (USA) Colargol (N) Colavecchio (I) Colby (USA) Colcho (CAN) Cole (USA) Coles (GB) Colkaren (GB) Collard (CAN) Collenberg (ADKN) Collessibear (GB) Colli di Uzzano (I) Collie (B) Colline au Noir Désir (F) Colline Au Quatre Vent (F) Colline du Galgenberg (F) Colline Saint Jacques (F) Collines de Saint Pierre (F) Collingtree (GB) Collins (USA) Collmberg Collmer (USA) Colman (USA) Colombi (I) Colombo (I) Colonia Colontoi Colony (USA) Coloroy Colosi (I) Coltrana (GB) Columbus Combe Louve (F) Comfortcove (CAN) Comini (I) Commensura (I) Communes du Frechot (B) Communes du Frechot (F) Compagnulli (I) Compaionway (USA) Companionsway (USA) Companionway (USA) Compass Rose (USA) Compassrose (CAN) Comte Michel de Gruyeres (CH) Conchardee (USA) Conci (I) Concord (USA) Connell (GB) Connor (USA) Conry (USA) Consonni Folcieri (I) Constance Bay (CAN) Constanza Home (NL) Constelation (CAN) Consul (HU) Consuler Tal (ADKN) Consuler Tal (Diss.) Contarelli (I) Conti (I) Contree du Milieu (F) Convallaria (S) Conventer See (DDR) Coochicoo (GB) Cook (GB) Cook (USA) Cooke (CAN) Cooke (GB) Cooksey (GB) Coolcity Cooper (GB) Coperridge (CAN) Copland and Cameron (GB) Coppens (NL) Copper Hill (USA) Copperline (USA) Copperridge (CAN) Cora Cora (NL) Coragon (NL) Coral Creek (NL) Coranite (NL) Corcs Blancs de Tenimerf (F) Cordell (GB) Cordero (USA) Cordie Creek (B) Corlett (GB) Corliena Home (NL) Cormier (CAN) Cormoranderie (B) Corner Brook (DDR) Corner Brook (NL) Cornerbrook Cornerbrook (AUS) Cornerbrook (USA) Cornet d´Or (NL) Cornrerbrook (USA) Corny-Boh (DDR) Corona Crew Corpus (GB) Corputty-Langerveld (NL) Corradi (I) Corte dei Barbagrigia (I) Cortesi (I) Cortewijle (B) Cosma (I) Cosmos (USA) Costa Rica (DDR) Costantino (I) Costrini (I) Coteaux Du Joncas (F) Coteaux du Val des Roses (F) Coteaux D´Epineuil (F) Coteaux en Gevy (F) Coteaux Lauragais (F) Coteaux Rouges (F) Coteux Sous le Vent (F) Cotswater (GB) Cottini (I) Council Cup (USA) Country Bear (USA) Country Home (USA) Country Sunshine (USA) Countryside (USA) Couran (GB) Courdon (B) Cours Bel-Air (B) Courtier (AUS) Courtot (F) Courtway (GB) Couts (USA) Couvez (NL) Cowtown (USA) Coxbrook (GB) Coyle (USA) Cozzolino (I) Crabes (F) Crabtree (GB) Crabtree and Critchley (GB) Crachtstrasse Craig (USA) Craig Farm (CAN) Craigynos (CAN) Cravallo (DDR) Crazy Bear (ARG) Crazy Bear (CAN) Crease (CAN) Credence (USA) Creebec (CAN) Creebek (CAN) Creekside (USA) Creekwood (USA) Cresci (I) Creswell (GB) Crisantema (I) Crisie (USA) Crisleja (GB) Cristalli (I) Crocs Blancs de Tenimerf (F) Croft (CAN) Croisiere (F) Croisieres (F) Croisieres (I) Croitachonie (GB) Croix Verte (F) Crook (USA) Cröslin (Hagsfeld) Crossener Mohren (DDR) Crows Nest (USA) Croxten (USA) Croydie (S) Cru (USA) Crupi (I) Crusader (USA) Crystal (USA) Crystal Bay (USA) Crystal Lake (F) Crystal Lake (USA) Crystalwater (GB) Csartari Csatari Csatornapart Menti (HU) Csau-Pefu Cseppkövari (HU) Cseresznyesarki Csernigradi Csersznyesarki (I) Cserzei (HU) Cserzi Csibenke Csomori Eletmento Csupaszor (HU) Cu Dubh Mor (CAN) Cub House (USA) Cubbieroos (GB) Cucarrick (CAN) Cucchi (I) Cuddle Bears (NL) Cuddlebear (USA) Cudin (I) Culnor (GB) Culpepper (USA) Cumara (CAN) Cumberland Cumberland (CAN) Cumberland (GB) Cumberland II Cummikarhun (SF) Cumngo (GB) Cunliffe Lee Cunningham (GB) Cunningham (USA) Cupid (CAN) Cuppendales (NL) Curlades Curling (CAN) Curoll (GB) Currel (GB) Curry (USA) Curry Acres (USA) Curtis (GB) Curtis (USA) Custis (USA) Cutler Cutterskeep Cutterskeep (GB) Cux (DDR) Cyberg (B) Cyclame (DDR) Cyclone (CAN) Cyklopenhöhle Cynara (USA) Cypress Bay (USA) Cyr (CAN) D R (USA) Daacke Daandels (NL) Dabadie (F) Daddy Cool (DK) Dägermoos Daguerreo (AUS) Daheim Dahlbrügge (ADKN) Dahlen Dahmetal (DDR) Dailles Quest (CH) Daisy-Bell Dakala Dake (USA) Dal Bello (I) Dal Maso (I) Dale (USA) Dalejskeho Potoka (CS) Dalenoord (NL) Dalgren (S) Dalias-Saint Dalken (USA) Dalla Molle (I) Dalle Molle (I) Dalma (USA) Dalor (USA) Dals Brüns (CH) Dalton (CAN) Dalum (DK) Damarondel (CAN) Dambachtal Damgärd und Hauberg (DK) Dammersbach Damon (GB) Danabear (DK) Danabjorn (GB) Danbjorn (DK) Dancing Bear (USA) Danhsil (ARG) Dani-Ranch (DDR) Daniel (USA) Danielshof (DDR) Danielsson (S) Dankers (NL) Dankwarderode Dannborg (S) Danny (USA) Dantucket (USA) Dar-Jan (USA) Dar-Ton (USA) Darbydale (GB) Darbydale (USA) Dardan (USA) Dardji Bej (RUS) Darhs Darius Land (BHR) Dark Angel (ADKN) Dark Blossom (NL) Dark Hollow (USA) Dark Shadow Dark Shadow (NL) Dark Side of the Moon (NL) Dark Thunder (CAN) Dark Valley (NL) Dark-Velvet (DK) Darkpeak (GB) Darktarn (IR) Darling Teddy Bear (HU) Darvanian-Ullom (USA) Daryl E Craig (USA) DaSilva (USA) Daskipper (CAN) Dassower See (DDR) Dauborn Dauborn (ADKN) Dauborn (AKN) Dauborn (Register) Dauerheim Dauvet (CAN) Dave-L (USA) Daventry (Can) David Davidmätteli Davidzon (NL) Davies (GB) Davis (USA) Davos Davos-D´Aela Davyhulme (NZ) Dawson (GB) Daybreak (USA) De Bernardi (I) De Cenzo (I) De Child of Brice (F) De Groof (I) de Groot (NL) de Haan (NL) De Hulpe (NL) de Jager (NL) de las Calimas (E) De Leonardis (I) De Lorene (USA) de Matteis (I) De Nobili (I) De Nord (S) De Rossi (I) De Ruiter (NL) De San Thelmo (HU) De Santis (I) Deakins (USA) Dean (USA) Deane (GB) Deanfield Deanfield (GB) Deanli (USA) Dearchary (GB) Debbie Debbie (USA) Deblin (USA) Decamp (F) Decarlo (USA) Decarlos (USA) Decatur (USA) Decequedonc (CAN) Decker (CAN) Decks Awash (USA) Declemy (F) Dedencker (B) Deepshadow (USA) Deer Lake (USA) Deer Lakes (USA) Deerwood (USA) Defino (USA) Deggendorf Degli Innocenti (I) Dehms Dehoop (CAN) Deiana (I) Deines (USA) Del Bue (I) del Castelbarco (I) Del Col (I) Del Orso (VND) Del Oso (VND) Del Ponte (I) Del Ray (USA) del Serchio (I) del Tigullio Delaune (F) Delbar (CAN) Delfino (I) Delitzscher Schloß (DDR) Dell ´Erborata (I) Della Casa del Orso (NL) Della Motta (I) della Rocca (I) Della Torre Rosetti (I) Della Torre Rossetti (I) Delle Acque Celesti (I) Delle Canne Val di Cecins (I) Dellheim (DDR) Dell´Eglisco Dell´Huracan (I) Delmenico (I) Delondun (USA) Delongis (USA) Delores (USA) Delorma (USA) Delp (USA) Delson (CAN) Demand (NL) Demarondel (CAN) Demarsh (GB) Demir (SF) Demoitie (B) Demolitor (USA) Demontignie (AUS) Denali (USA) Deneault (CAN) Denelra (USA) Denewf (CAN) Deniel (F) Dennehoogte (NL) Denniess (GB) Dennis (GB) Dennis Larsson (S) Denobie (USA) Dent (GB) Derde Part (NL) Derjavine (CAN) Derjo Derksen (NL) Derner Baum Derose (S) Desa (SLO) Desantis (I) Deschamps (CAN) Desert Cove (USA) Desjardines (CAN) Desjardins (CAN) Destellon (SF) Destiny (USA) Detarnaby (CAN) Detroit de Belle Isle (F) Dettenberg Deursen (NL) Deutener Bees Deutschen Eck Deutschlandsender Deux Terres (F) Devany (USA) Dewet-Berghof Deylerhuis (NL) Dfcltrun (USA) Di Ciccio (I) Di Diva (I) Di Gaeta (I) Di Mar (USA) Di Marco (I) di Paola (I) di Piazza (I) Di Trani (I) Di Vina (I) Di-Ge-Ko-Hus (NL) Diamond Dust (I) Diamond Paw (HU) Diamond Shoal (USA) Diamonddog (CAN) Diamonddogs (CAN) Diana Diandra Diane Dibenow Dickinson (GB) Dickinson (USA) Dickman (GB) Dickmann (GB) Dideriksen (DK) Dido Dieden (NL) Diemelsee (VND) Dierkower Mühle (DDR) Dierkower Mühle (VND) Dietrichseck Dietrichshof Dietrola Banchina (NL) Different Drummer (NL) Differents Diipadaapa (SF) Dijk (NL) Dijkstra (NL) Diku (CS) Dillingen Dilsbach (ADKN) Dimmick and Allen (USA) Dina-Ken (USA) Dinar (CS) Dinbren (GB) Dingle (USA) Dingle Valley Dingle Valley (USA) Dingley (GB) Dingremont (F) Dingro (GB) Dingwell (CAN) Dinkelberg Dione Dirigo (USA) Dirnberg Dis (NL) Discalzi (I) Disetti (I) Dishaw (USA) Dishong (USA) Disnak (DK) Dissing Nielsen (DK) Disting Nielsen (DK) Dithmarsia (USA) Ditzenbach Diva Diva (CAN) Divcich colu (CS) Divcich dolu (CS) Divina (I) Dixie Belle (USA) Dixon (GB) Dixon Farm (CAN) Do Lameiro (PORT) Dobagyongye Dobesova dvora (CS) Dobien Dobra (DDR) Dobrovolskaja (RUS) Docci (I) Docker (GB) Dockmaster (USA) Dockside (USA) Docs Ebony (USA) Dodson and Hamilton (USA) Doerakkers (NL) Doerrsam (CAN) Dog Models (BRA) Doggen (S) Dogger-Timmer (NL) Dokamill Doles Dolgensee (DDR) Doll House (USA) Döllau Dollerup (DK) Dollerup Olesen (DK) Döllnitzaue (DDR) Dolly (USA) Dolmagyongye Dolmen (DDR) Dolomount (USA) Dolphia (NL) Domaco (SF) Domain des Trois Fees (F) Domaine (CAN) Domaine de Banniere (F) Domaine de Cendrillon (F) Domaine de Guirbaden (F) Domaine de la Fleur des Champs (F) Domaine de la Goelle (F) Domaine de la Marquise des Anges (F) Domaine De L´Angelerie (F) Domaine de l´Ourson brun (F) Domaine de Marjory (F) Domaine de Rocca Mare (F) Domaine de Trois Fees (F) Domaine des Cypres (B) Domaine des Deux Cedres (F) Domaine des Trois Fees (F) Domaine des Varechs (F) Domaine du Grand Croigne (F) Domaine du Grand Croignes (F) Domaine du Gros Cailloux (F) Domaine du Val de Brenne (F) Domaine D´Immercourt (F) Domanin Domblick (Register VND) Domböi-Csillag (HU) Dombóvári (HU) Domfelsen (DDR) Domino (USA) Domplatz Domsod-Hazy Domu Izabeli Domus Petrus (PRT) Domzaski (USA) Don Ru (USA) Donahue (USA) Donald (GB) Donau Donaubastion Donautal Donauursprung Donegal (USA) Dönhof Doni (reg) Donitzschkau Donjons D´Ugernum (F) Donmar (USA) Donna Donna (CAN) Donna Joga Donnereiche (Diss.) Donnersberg Donovan (CAN) Doody (USA) Doondale Dooren (NL) Doppleb (DDR) Dopplwald (A) Dopson (GB) Döraberget (DK) Döraberget (S) Dörfchenmühle (DDR) Dorfeiche Dörffel Dörfli Dorfmatt Dorian (USA) Döring Doris Dorivari Dorken (USA) Dorlin (CAN) Dormiston (GB) Dorneck Dornholz Dornquast (USA) Dorotheenhof Dorotheenhof (DDR) Dorotheenhof (VND) Dorothy (USA) Dorr (NL) Dorrien (CAN) Dorrien (CAN) Dory-O (CAN) Dossen Doty-O (CAN) Double JJ (USA) Douces Fourrures (F) Douglas (GB) Douglas Mountain (USA) Douglas Mtn. (USA) Dourga (CAN) Dowdy (GB) Downeaster (USA) Downs (CAN) Dr. Jantsch Drabydale (USA) Drachenberg Drachenfels Drachenwald Drachenwand (A) Dragicevic (YU) Drago (I) Dragon (USA) Dragonheart Dragonhold (USA) Drakeford (GB) Dratzigstrand Draugs (LV) Drausensee Drazickeho vrchu (CS) Dre Bargen Dreadnought (USA) Dream Farm (B) Dream of Paradise (ADKN) Dream of Paradise (NLC) Dreamboat (USA) Dreamland Dreampool (CAN) Dreghorn (CAN) Dreher-Eisele Drei Eichen (HVD) Drei Gleichen (NRV) Drei Kiefern (DDR) drei Tannen (DDR) Drei-Herrenstein Dreiburgenland Dreifaltigkeitsberg Dreimädelhaus (DDR) Dreisbachtal Dreitannenstadt Dreizehnlinden Drenthina Dreves (NL) Drie Anjers (NL) Driel (NL) Driftwood (USA) Dromkreek (NL) Drömlingsbären Drosselbach Drost (NL) Drovenik Druivenstein (NL) Drumnod (USA) Drunense Heide (NL) Druschok Dryad (USA) Drydock (USA) Du Pas de Mer (F) Du Val De La Durdent (F) Duarte (USA) Dube (CAN) Dubel (F) Dübendorf Dubn Ban Bears (NL) Dubnicke caro (SLO) Duchess Court (USA) Duchess Floto Duchy (USA) Ducky Flo Dudenhofen Dudlivari Dudouit (GB) Duffy (GB) Duhacek (YU) Duin (NL) Duivenhof (NL) Duke of York Dukecaesar (SF) Dukeroy (NL) Dulrick (CAN) Dulrick (USA) Dulver (NL) Dumac (USA) Dumain des Deux Cedres (F) Dumais (CAN) Dun (NL) Dunaduloi Dunadurol Dunaharaszti Dunamar (NL) Dunatatetleni Dunatetetleni Dunatetetleni (I) Dunaway (USA) Dunbarton (USA) Dunebek (USA) Dünenschloß Duneside (USA) Dungelried (A) Duningen Dunkelgräfin (DDR) Dunn (USA) Dunn and Fowler (USA) Dunronvin (USA) Dunrovin (USA) Dunsmuir (CAN) Duntiblae (GB) Dupage Bear (USA) Duramti (SA) Dürerburg Durpke (NL) Dürrbach Dürrmenzer Bären Dusky (USA) Düssel Düsteren Winkel Dusty Dutch Harbour (NL) Dutchlab (NL) Dutchline (USA) Duvall (USA) Düwelsdöns Düwelsdöns (VND) Duwuna (NL) Dux Duxmoor Duynbear (NL) Duynbeer (NL) Dwarsgat Hoeve (NL) Dyhringhof (DDR) Dyjskeho udoli (CS) Dyjskeho udoly (CS) Dykena (USA) Dyla-Hof (DDR) Dynadon Dynbeer (NL) Dzoj (RUS) Dzurma (LET) d´Almiros an Magnesias (F) D´Ambra (I) d´Anticosti (B) d´Anzeindaz d´el T´Chote Mazure (F) D´Elia (USA) D´Elsa (CAN) D´Iceinselmeer (F) D´Oultremont (NL) Eaglebay Eaglebay (GB) East (GB) Easte(GB) Eastside (USA) Eastwind (SA) Eastwood (GB) Ebb Tide (USA) Ebbe (DK) Ebbens (NL) Ebenaki (N) Ebenfekete-Gyemant (HU) Ebenhof-Weidling (A) Ebenhöhe Ebenhöhe (ADKN) Eberesche (VND) Eberhain Eberhof Eberholzer Treuen Berg Ebernburg Ebnithof Ebonbear (GB) Ebonewf (USA) Ebonitt (N) Ebontide (USA) Ebony Ebony Knight (USA) Ebony Moon (USA) Ebony Newfs (USA) Ebony Noble (USA) Ebony Wood (USA) Ebonyheart (CAN) Ebonyursa (CAN) Ebonyursas (CAN) Ebonywater (GB) Ebonywood (USA) Ebunyzar (USA) Ebuynzar (USA) Echenbrunn Echo Hill (USA) Echobay (CAN) Eck (NL) Eckardtsberg Eckardtsburg Eckardtshof (DDR) Eckartsburg Eckerberg Eclipse (USA) Ecossi (I) Ectal Edelhof (DDR) Edellinde Edeltanne (DDR) Edelweißgrotte (DDR) Edendale Edenglen (USA) Edentime (AUS) Edgarbillmar (CAN) Edgewater (USA) Edisa (F) Edith Edle von Schlauroth Edmundville (GB) Edquist (S) Edsen (S) Edvardsson (S) Edwards (USA) Eeyore (NL) Efeuzwinger (DDR) Effortissmo (GB) Egebaek (DK) Egede (DK) Egelsee Egerbamsen (N) Egerland Eggen (NL) Eglis (USA) Ehn (S) Ehn und Andlau Ehrler Eibengrund Eichacher Eichberg Eiche Eichen Eichenhof Eichenhof (DDR) Eichenmoor Eichenwald (ADKN) Eichenwald (reg) Eichenwald (Register VND) Eichhalle Eichhalten Eichiweg (CH) Eichwald Eicken (DDR) Eidson (GB) Eienhof Eier (N) Eifelhorst Eifelhorst (VDN) Eifelhorst (VND) Eijac (CAN) Eilenried Einhorn (USA) Einöde Einrich (Diss) Einstein Eisan (CAN) Eisdorf (DDR) Eisenberg (DDR) Eisenberg (Diss.) Eisenberger Mohren (DDR) Eisendorf Eiserfeld Eissele (USA) Eistal (ADKN) Eitzmann (USA) Ekamphoeve (NL) Ekblad (S) Ekeberg (N) Ekelmoor Ekenas (S) Ekholm (S) Eklund (S) El Corsario (NL) El Perro Sympatico (NL) El Perro Sympaticos (NL) El Raven (USA) El Terra Nove Negro (NL) Eland (GB) Elantschuk (RUS) Elbdeich Elbek (DK) Elberg (DK) Elbgau Elbow Road (USA) Elbröwer (DDR) Elbstrom Elbtalaue Elbtor Elenhouch Elfenbeinturm (IRC) Elfenwald Elgersma (NL) Eliashöhle (DDR) Eliason (USA) Eliasson und Södermund (S) Elisabethenburg (DDR) Elisenruh Elisonknight (GB) Ellen (USA) Eller-Wald Ellerburg Ellerhok Ellern (DDR) Ellies Dream (USA) Ellingshausen Ellion (GB) Elliott (GB) Ellis (GB) Ellmendingen Elm (DDR) Elmbrook (USA) Elmdale (USA) Elmenhorst Elmhurst (USA) Elmjer (S) Elrid (USA) Else Olga (DK) Elsenau (DDR) Elsengrund (DDR) Elso-Kerti Elsteraue Elsteraue (DDR) Elstereck Elstertal Elsterufer Elz Elzbourg (F) Emanon (USA) Embruns de la Celte Lande (F) Embruns de la Lande Celte (F) Embry (USA) Emerald (USA) Emerald Bay (USA) Emerson (GB) Emerton (GB) Emery (USA) Emikan (SF) Emilorske doling (CS) Emilovske Doliny (CS) Emir Emir II Emmabay (USA) Emmenhof (CH) Emmerson (GB) Emmersons (GB) Emperio de Grandezza (SCG) Emperor Companion (NL) Empire (USA) Emporio de Grandezza (SCG) Empyrée (NL) Emsland Enasjön (S) Endre (USA) Enel (NL) Engadin Engelen (B) Engelsberg (VND) Engelsburg Engelspforte Engen Englee (HU) Englertshof English Valley (USA) Englsih Valley (USA) Englund (S) Enna (DK) Ensign (USA) Entre deux Eaux (CH) Enzianhof Enztal Eperfoldi Epifani (I) Eppendorf Eppingen Equestra (NL) Eram Sovi Erbonu (CS) Erborata (I) Erdbeerhof Erdman (S) Erdmannshof Erdostavi Erebos(HU) Eref (CS) Erfttal Ergman (S) Erguel Ericson (USA) Ericsson (S) Erigeron (S) Erik Erikhausen (A) Eriksen (DK) Eriksson (S) Erisdorf Erka (JU) Erlbach Erlenbach Erlendorf Erlengrund (DDR) Erlengut Ermstal Erne Ernstsen (DK) Ernsttal Erolzheim Eros Erpener Moor (IRV) Ersberg Erusbach (CH) Ervine (GB) Erzkopf Esch Eschenhof Eschergewehr Eskapade Eskesen (DK) Eskimo (CAN) Eßlingen Esmeduna (GB) Esposito (I) Esquesink (CAN) Esselink (NL) Essig (GB) Estalina Estemyr (S) Estetal Etang des Diables Noirs (F) Etangs du Nord Etangs du Nord (F) Etangs D´Etivaux (F) Etoile de Cyrice (F) Etoile des sept Vallées (CH) Etoile du Molosse (B) Ettershaus Ettlingen Eulatal Eulengraben Eureka (USA) Euscina dvora (CS) Euskara (NL) Evan (GB) Evangelin (USA) Evangeline (USA) Evanpark (GB) Evans (GB) Evans and Allison (USA) Evarista (USA) Evelin und Phillipps (CH) Evelinde (NL) Evenkeel (CAN) Ever Green (USA) Everdingen Evergreen (USA) Excalibur (USA) Excelse (I) Exern Eyamie (CAN) Eylau Ez (CS) F-Stop (USA) Fabreville (CAN) Fabrique (USA) Facchinetti (I) Fado-Alvegi Faetherfield (GB) Faffner Fagel (USA) Fagerli (S) Fagrell (S) Fahrenbühl Fahrenkrog (DDR) Fährer Flur Fairbain (GB) Fairbairn (CAN) Fairdinkum (NL) Fairland (USA) Fairsea (USA) Fairview (USA) Fairwater (GB) Fairway (USA) Fairweather (CH) Fairweather (I) Fairwind (USA) Faithful (USA) Fajo (S) Falappi (I) Falco (I) Falconer (GB) Falk Jensen (DK) Falk Sörensen (DK) Falkenberg (DDR) Falkenburg Falkenburg (ADKN) Falkenburg (Register DNK) Falkenhagener See (DDR) Falkenhain Falkenhöhe Falkenhorst (DDR) Falkenmoor Falkenstein Falkenstein (DDR) Falknis Fall River (USA) Falla (I) Fallconer Fallenoak (CAN) Fallesen (DK) Fallstaff Falqui Massida (I) Falqui Massidda (I) Fama (I) Fames Magic (DK) Fanfan Gyemantos (HU) Fangel (DK) Fangschleuse Fanmore (GB) Fanny (F) Fantasea (USA) Fantasy (USA) Far Hill (USA) Far Horizon (USA) Faravelli (I) Farcroft (GB) Farfadet (CAN) Fariahof (NL) Farion (CAN) Farley (USA) Farmery (GB) Farmland Farnabi Fraze Farnesi (I) Farnsburg Farquhar (GB) Farquharson (GB) Farri (I) Farrington Fasan Faustino Fasse (USA) Fasselsberg Fassold Fatikon (SF) Fattikarhun (SF) Faudrite (CH) Faundland (CZ) Faundland (YU) Faust Fauver (USA) Favalli (I) Favarelli (I) Fazioli (I) Fazlic (YU) Fazlioi (I) FC (USA) Fearless Fearless (CAN) Fearless Bear (B) Fearn (GB) Fearon (CAN) Featherfield Featherfield (GB) Federsee Fee des Eaux (F) Fee Verte Feegarten Feher-Tavi Fehergyarmati (B) Feistenbach Fekete Anazon (HU) Fekete Panda (HU) Fekete-Brillians (HU) Fekete-Liliom (HU) Fekete-Orfeusz (HU) Fekete-Panda (HU) Fekete-Pataki (HU) Fekete-Tengerszem (HU) Feldberg Felde Felde (VND) Feldmark Hagen Feldmeyer (USA) Feldschlößchen (DDR) Felix Austria (DK) Felixbande (ADKN) Felizenzell Fell (GB) Fellymill (GB) Fels Felsbach (CH) Felsbachtal Felsenegg Felsengarten Felsenkirche Felsenmeer Felsenstein Felso-Oreghegyi (I) Felspar (USA) Femre (USA) Fenhaven (CAN) Fenix Domus (LP) Fenjvesi Fensarro (GB) Fenton (USA) Ferenc (HU) Fergus Meier Ferguson Ferguson (DK) Ferguson (GB) Ferme de Kerdoret (F) Ferme de Kerodet (F) Ferme de Manoir (F) Fernblick (DDR) Fernesiechenhof Ferntree (AUS) Ferraioli (I) Ferrari (I) Ferrario (I) Ferrero (I) Ferreron (I) Ferretti (I) Ferri (I) Ferrier (USA) Ferrol Ferromont (USA) Ferryland Ferryland (N) Ferryland (USA) Fertile Creek (CAN) Fertolapi (HU) Festersen (DK) Festigblick (CH) Festungshof Feuerberg Feuerland (DDR) Fhirabhata (GB) Fhirabhatet (GB) Fiamettahauz (RUS) Fiann (USA) Fichtenberg Fichtenhain Fichtensteig Ficola (I) Fiddament (CAN) Fiddlehead (USA) Fidelio Fieldstone (USA) Fikken (NL) Fiks (NL) Filiokus (SF) Filipic Janes (SLO) Filseck Filzbach Fina Findale (AUS) Fine (USA) Fingal III Trachsler Fini (I) Finisini (I) Fink (DK) Fink (USA) Finkelberg (USA) Finkenberg Finkenburg (Register DNK) Finkenhügel Finkenkrug Finley Creek (USA) Finn en Cos (NL) Finnbear (SF) Finnigan (CAN) Finnigan (USA) Finsterwald Finter (USA) Fiord (USA) Fioretti (I) Fiorini (I) Fireside (USA) Firewater (USA) First Choice (NL) Firstmate (CAN) Firth (GB) Fischer Fischer (DK) Fischerau Fischergraben (A) Fischerhaus Fischerhof (DDR) Fischerkate Fish (USA) Fisher (CAN) Fisher (USA) Fishermaid (GB) Fitlingdale (GB) Fitzgerald (USA) Fjelldalgard (B) Fjord (CAN) Fjordblink (DK) Flachsröthe Flagsgambling (NL) Flass (GB) Fleedhills (NL) Fleinerhöhe Flem Fleming (USA) Flemming (DK) Fletcher (GB) Fleur de Lis (USA) Fleur De Lis Rasing (USA) Fleurdeli (USA) Flexdorfer Hof (ADKN) Fliana Nussbaum Fliederhof Fliegenden Holländer (NL) Flintridge (USA) Flipsen (NL) Flocke Flocons de Denat (F) Flodur Flöhamündung (DDR) Flora Flora Danica (DK) Flora-Fram Flora-Gottschalkenberg Flora-Mannheim Florisdorf Flörsheim Flörsheimer Höhe (WRD) Floser (RUS) Flots du Vieux Ru (F) Flottburg Flower (USA) Flowergarden Floyd (USA) Flügelberg (CH) Flüh Flume Creek (USA) Fluntern Fluukse Veengronden (NL) Flygge (DK) Flying Cloud (USA) Flynn-I-Noor (NL) Foekjuffer (NL) Fogarasi-Szepe Fogarass-Kerti Fogbank (USA) Foglia (CAN) Fogo (USA) Fogo Isle (USA) Föhrehus Föhrenwald Foisil (F) Fokkens (NL) Folium (SLO) Folklore (CAN) Follstad (S) Folly (USA) Folyhazi Folyohazi Fontaine celtique (ADKN) Fontaine de la Chevalerie (F) Fontaine des Champs (F) Fontaine des Schlitteurs (F) Fontaine du Vent Fontaines de l´Aurore (F) Fontana (I) Fonti (I) Fonyodi Fonyodi-Sello Ford (GB) Ford Bagnall Ford of Summer-Hill (GB) Forellenbach Forellenhof (DNK) Forellenhof (reg) Forellenhof (reg.) Forellenweier Forestview (USA) Foret de Lorge (F) Foret de L´Orge (F) Foret d´Eden (F) Foret-Terreneuve (USA) Forge Point (CAN) Forgebear (GB) Förgenau Forget (CAN) Forggensee Forjana (CS) Fork Creek (USA) Fork Creek(USA) Formelli (I) Formes Formsgaard (DK) Formsgärd (DK) Fornataro (CAN) Foroni (I) Forsborg (SF) Forsell (S) Forst Försterberg-Turm Förstergrube (DDR) Försterhaus Forsterkant Forsthaus (DDR) Forsthaus Hillschied Forstland Fort Cap Race Fortin (USA) Fortuna-Mignon Fortunato (HU) Fortune (USA) Fortune Bay (USA) Forum (F) Foschini (I) Fosnabjorn (N) Foster (GB) Foster (USA) Foster and Harrison (GB) Foulds (GB) Foundlander Hoeve (NL) Foundtime (CAN) Foundy Place (NL) Foundy´s Place (NL) Four Bays (USA) Fourmaple (CAN) Fournier (CAN) Fournier (F) Fourwind Bear (VND) Foust (USA) Fowler and Dunn (USA) Fox Hollow (USA) Fox Lake (USA) Fox-Fidelitas Foxford (GB) Foxhole Fammy (NL) Foy (GB) Frackstein Fram-Fram Framnäsgärden (S) Franceschi (I) Franchini (I) Frand Genisot (I) Frandsen (DK) Frandsen (S) Franeau (B) Frank (USA) Franken Franken (ADKN) Frankenberg (DDR) Frankenfurt Frankenhof (DDR) Frankenland Frankenland (DDR) Frankenstolz Frankental Frankental (DDR) Frankenthal Frankenwald Frankfurt Fransden (GB) Franzisburg Franzone (I) Frasher (USA) Frauenstein Frechensee Freddy (GB) Freddy II Freddy-Fram Freddybear (GB) Frederika Frederiksen (DK) Fredrickson (USA) free doggy (B) Freed (USA) Freeden Freeway (NL) Freguson (USA) Freiamt Freidank Freigericht Freighter (CAN) Freiheit Freiheitshöhe Freije (NL) Freinberg Freistaat Freitzlarn (A) Freli (CAN) Frellstedt Fremersberg French (USA) Frerika (GB) Fretz Freudensee Freudenthal Frey (USA) Freya-Wasgau Freya-Weissenhorn Frick-Woodsides (USA) Fricktal Fridland (S) Fridsmene (RUS) Friedbach (CH) Friedberg Friedberg am Wechsel (A) Friedberg-Oberbayern Friedbühl Friedens-Au Friedenshain (NCD) Friedenshain (reg) Friedenstal (DDR) Friedrichshain Friedrichshof zu Schuntertal Friend (GB) Friesental (DDR) Friesischen Land Frihedshab (DK) Friis (DK) Friko (JU) Frisenvold (DK) Frissen (NL) Fritjof-Hottingen Fritjof-Rüschlikon Fritsch Frod (GB) Froh-Cham Frohburg Frohgunde-Lauterbach Fröhlich Fröhlichsegg Frohnau Frohnauer Hof Frohner Wiek (DDR) Frohsberg From (S) from the Black Newfy (B) From the Rainbow Rangers (NL) Front Row (USA) Froon (NL) Froonacker (NL) Frost (CAN) Frost (DK) Frost (GB) Frost Frederiksen (DK) Frostbacka (SF) Frotho Fry Pond (USA) Frya Fresena Fryett (GB) Frykberg u. Ekholm (S) Fua (USA) Fuchs Fuchs (DDR) Fuchs Bellerophon Fuchsberg (DDR) Fuchsbreite (DDR) Fuchshalden Fuchshalden (CH) Fuchshof Fuchstal (DDR) Fudlandchov (CS) Fugazza (I) Fuggerwald Fuhlendorff (DK) Fuhneaue Fuhnetal Fuhrer (USA) Fuhrmann (Diss) Fuhrtbachtal Fuhrtbachtal (VND) Fuierer (USA) Fulceri (I) Fulda-Aue (ADKN) Fuldablick Fuller (CAN) Fundin (S) Fünfbronn Funiciello (I) Funkenstein Funny Black Bear (DK) Funquest (USA) Furnace Mansion (US) Furness Furness (GB) Furrier (N) Fürst Roland Fürst-Thurow Fürstenberg Fürstenfelde (IHR) Fürstenland Fürth Fuß der blauen Berge (DDR) Fusade (CAN) Fusari (I) Fusi (I) Futaie Future Dog (NL) Futzelnut (USA) Fuzzcarni (CAN) Fyns Hoved (NL) Gabanina (I) Gabigail (USA) Gabis (ADKN) Gabona Gaborlaki Gabriel (B) Gabriele (I) Gadabout (USA) Gadda (I) Gadolini (I) Gadoua (USA) Gaedheal (AUS) Gaeta (I) Gagglo Gagnon (CAN) Gaiberg Gaily Galathea (DK) Gainsay (SF) Gaio (I) Galbybygda (N) Galeazzi (I) Galerie Galetti (I) Galgenberg Galikova (SK) Galla (I) Gallenda (I) Gallifrey (NZ) Gallo (I) Galloway (CH) Galperin (I) Galphay Galphay (GB) Galygard (GB) Gamber Gamla Boden (S) Gamleby (S) Gammell (GB) Gamperney Gamsa Farm (NL) Gamsburg Gamsrugg Gander (HU) Gander (USA) Gander Shoreline (GB) Ganella Ganesh (F) Gangolfsberg Gangway (USA) Ganna (I) Gänseliesel (ADKN) Gänseliesel (NRV) Gänsewiese Ganshalom (USA) Gantenbein (USA) Gantikowe See Garden Acres (USA) Gardner (USA) Garmisch Garnel (USA) Garner (USA) Garnier (F) Garphammer (S) Garrish (CAN) Garrity (GB) Gars Garshangan (CAN) Gärstad Stuteri (S) Gartai Garteneck Gartenstadt Gartenwacht Gärtnerhaus Gartzer Bruch (DDR) Garvin and Landt (USA) Gasa (USA) Gaschoo de Vesteraalen (F) Gaspar (CAN) Gasparetto (I) Gaspari (S) Gasparini (I) Gasperat (I) Gass-Cohn (S) Gastermat Gasthof (DDR) Gasthuisbouwing (NL) Gastone (I) Gates (GB) Gates (USA) Gatsby (USA) Gauersheim Gauthier (CAN) Gauvin (CAN) Gavarretti (I) Gavelli (I) Gay (USA) Gayabjörnen (S) Gaynes (CAN) Gaywin (CAN) Gazelle (CAN) Gebauer Geberberg Geboers (NL) Gedo (USA) Geest Geest (VND) Gehrhufen (DDR) Gehrimoos (S) Gehrmannshausen Geiseltal Geiswite (USA) Gek Scher (RUS) Gellertsberg (DDR) Gelli (I) Geloso (I) Gelre (NL) Gelstertal Gelston (GB) Geminorum (I) Gemmel (GB) Gen (CAN) Gennip (NL) Genovesio (I) Genowoc (USA) Gent (GB) Gentle Giant (CAN) Gentle Giant (USA) Gentle Giants (USA) Gentle Giants of Sealand (CH) Gentle-Bear (NZ) Gentlegiant (CAN) Gentletouch (GB) Gentry Place (USA) Geordiebear (GB) George (CAN) Georlin (USA) Geracitano (I) Gerahmeen (GB) Geraldinerhof (DDR) Gerber Gerdwig Gerecseligeti Gerelshoeve (NL) Gerer Aue (ADKN) Gerihazi Geritzhofen (DDR) Gerken und Lybech (DK) Gerlach (USA) Germania (USA) Germania-Eck Germano (USA) Gerogeest (SF) Gerola (I) Gerotto (I) Gerrard (GB) Gerstetten Gertraudenhof Gertsen (DK) Gervasi (I) Geschlecht von Eisenrieth Geske (USA) Geyersburg Gezandos (GB) Ghelardoni (I) Ghiraldi (I) Ghirardi (I) Ghiselwin (B) Ghislaine (CH) Ghostbuster Giandomenico (I) Giannelli (I) Giannini (I) Giant Shadow (USA) Giantian (SF) Giebelhaus Giglioli (I) Gigot (F) Gijsen (NL) Gilardoni (I) Gilbert (GB) Gilboa (USA) Gilchrist (GB) Giletti (I) Gilf-Kebir Giliberto (I) Gilinda (CAN) Gilioli (I) Gillberg Gillcreek (USA) Gillespie (USA) Gillian (GB) Gillingham (GB) Gilroy (GB) Ginger Hort Gingras (CAN) Ginoobie (GB) Giorgi (I) Giorla (I) Giotti (I) Giovanardi (I) Giovanetti (I) Giovanzana (I) Gipsy Gipsy Clan (NL) Girani (I) Girasole (I) Girdwood (USA) Gisborne (CH) Gisihubel Giskadi Gitano Gitte-Garten (DDR) Giuliano (I) Giunta (I) Givans (GB) Gjertz (S) Gjessing (DK) Glacier des Pandas (F) Gladshire (USA) Glafi (RUS) Glair and Frey (USA) Glamoclija (YU) Glanzberg Glareau Glarona Glashaus Gleason (USA) Gleborchd Gledland (GB) Gleiberg Glen (GB) Glen-ellis (NZ) Glenamore (GB) Glenauldyn (USA) Glendonwyn (CAN) Glenelm (CAN) Glengarry (USA) Glenmire (CAN) Glenmuir (USA) Glenn-Haven (USA) Gletscherhorn Glickenberger (USA) Glinder Au Glockenberg (Register VND) Glockenberg (VND) Glockenbrunnen Glockenheide Glogowski (USA) Glörtalsperre Gloude (CAN) Glover (GB) Glover (USA) Glücksstern Glynbach (GB) Gneisenau Goas (GB) Gocsejore (HU) Goddard (GB) Godesfelde Godfrey (USA) Godspeed (USA) Goede Hoop (NL) Goff (GB) Goffredo (I) Goforth (USA) Gogolitsna (USA) Gohra (DDR) Gojan (CS) Gol (NL) Gold (HU) Gold Coast (USA) Gold Felicita (CS) Goldbear (SF) Goldberg Goldberg (DDR) Goldborn Goldcoast (USA) Golden Coast (USA) Golden Haven (USA) Golden Rules (USA) Golden Sunrise Goldenen Grund Goldenen Grund (Register DNK) Goldenen Grund (Register NHSB) Goldenen Horde goldenen Nektar (DDR) Goldenen Reiter Goldenen Reiter (DDR) goldenen Treue Goldenoak (CAN) Goldenoak (USA) Goldentouch (B) Goldsander Goldschläger Goldstadt Goldstein (USA) Goldstern (CH) Goldwand Golliwog (USA) Gollorina (CH) Goltenoord (NL) Golub (RUS) Gombos Gondelsheim Gonheide (VND) Gönnsdorfer Höhe (DDR) Gonzen Good Shepherd (USA) Goodale (USA) Goodall (GB) Goode Hope (CAN) Goode Hope (USA) Goodsir (GB) Goodwin (GB) Goody Heilbronn Goody-Fidelitas I Goody-Fidelitas II Goose-Bay Goose-Bays (NRV) Goosens (B) Göppingen Gorbett (USA) Gorbunov (RUS) Gordon Stables (GB) Gorse (GB) Gorton and Hayman (USA) Goshen (USA) Gossage (CAN) Gossenbrunnen Gossler Gotha (DDR) Gothensitz Göttersitz Götterswickerhamm Gotthardtsberg Gotthelfsberg Gottleubatal Gottschall Götz Gouden Bloem (NL) Goudkust (NL) Gough (USA) Gould (CAN) Gould (GB) Grabenweid (CH) Graber (USA) Grabowska (I) Graca Grace Grace (ADKN) Grachtenhuuske (NL) Gradara (I) Graetzerhof Graf Althans Graf Anton Graf von Consul (DDR) Grafen (NL) Gräfenberg (ADKN) Grafenmühle Grafenstein (DDR) Gräfentonna Gräfin von Sulz (A) Graft Graham (CAN) Grambeck (USA) Gramnitz-Hof Gramont Gramschatzerwald Gran Perro (NL) Granada (I) Grand Bank (CAN) Grand Gentle Grand Lac (CAN) Grand Maitre (B) Grand Matador (SF) Grand Mechant Loup (F) Grand noir (DDR) Grand Paw Grand Paw (USA) Grand Tendre (B) Grand Valtin Grand Valtin (VND) Grandbank (USA) Grande Famille (F) Grande Oso (USA) Grande Vanousch (B) Grandeourse (CAN) Grandes Calinieres (F) Grandini (I) Grands Moreaux (F) Grands Ours Polaires (F) Grandyle (USA) Graner Berg Granet (CAN) Granfreybrücke (S) Granges de Touzon (F) Granida Home (NL) Graniteledge (USA) Granitfels (DDR) Granitz (VND) Granroth (SF) Grant (CAN) Grantham (USA) Grantmyre (CAN) Grantotte (S) Granvillano (I) Grassi (I) Grasso (I) Grate (CAN) Grates Cove (I) Gratved (DK) Graube (Register DNK) Graustein (USA) Graven (NL) Gravenhuis (NL) Gray (GB) Graybill (USA) Graydon (USA) Grayland (USA) Graz Gräzer Grazy Bear (SF) Greaden (USA) Greagan Tuire (USA) Great Ball (USA) Great Canyon (DK) Great Divide (USA) Great Dolly Great Garioca (SF) Great Lake (USA) Great Mack (S) Great Magic (DK) Great Sailor (SF) Great-Mack (S) Greatfalcon (GB) Greco (I) Grediran (AUS) Green (CAN) Green (GB) Green and Greenlee (USA) Green Meadow (USA) Green Parc (F) Greenark (CAN) Greenayre (GB) Greenbranch (USA) Greene (USA) Greenfield (GB) Greengate (USA) Greenrock (USA) Greenview (USA) Greenwill (GB) Greenwood (USA) Greer (CAN) Greger (USA) Gregersen (DK) Gregg (GB) Gregianin (I) Greif Greifenstein Greifenstein (DDR) Greifzu Greiner (USA) Greke (GB) Grekez (AUS) Grenfell (NL) Greni (N) Grent (NL) Grenville (HU) Grenzberg Grenze Grenzmark Gretherhof Gretschischnikov (RUS) Greve (DK) Greve aux Filles (F) Greveraars (NL) Grezischnikov (RUS) Griebnitzsee (DDR) Griesfeld Griesheimer Sand (ADKN) Griffa (I) Griffin and Lomax (USA) Griffins PT (USA) Grillo (I) Grimmelschanze Grimsby Grizlyhof (B) Grizzly (CAN) Grizzly Bear (USA) Grizzly-Bär (CH) Grizzlyfels Gröditzburg Groef Groen (NL) Groen (USA) Grom Rammson Grönberg (S) Grönlund (S) Groot-Root (NL) Grootscholten (NL) Groß Gerau Groß-Flottbeck Gros-Morne (HU) Groß-Schneener Einzelberg großen Höhe (NLC) Großen Teich (DDR) Grossfuss Grossholzweg (CH) Grossmatt Gröte (S) Grotendorst (NL) Groves (GB) Grovestar (CAN) Grubak (DK) Grubb (Ir) Grudniski (CAN) Grünberg Gründberg (A) Grundeck (DDR) Grundhof Grünen Aue (DDR) Grünen Hof Grünen Loh grünen Winkel Grünenmatt Grünhardtskrug Grünhügelland Grünwald Grütze Grzeskowiak (USA) Gsteigacker (CH) Guadagni (I) Guardabasso (I) Guards of the Cauliground (NL) Guarnori (I) Guay (CAN) Guckenschlucht (DDR) Gudbrand (N) Guerci (I) Guerini (F) Guerra (I) Guerrero (NL) Guerrier (CAN) Guerzi (I) Güetle Guez-Gwen (F) Guggershorn Gugglifluh Guglielmi (I) Guglielmini (I) Gumdrop (USA) Gumpelen Gumpertal Gun (NL) Gunba Gunborg (S) Gundelfingen (D) Gundertshausen Gundorfer Land (DDR) Gunha (F) Gunn (GB) Günters Hof (DDR) Günzthal Gurnigelwald (CH) Gusev (RUS Guska Güssenburg Gustafsson (S) Gustavsson (S) Gustavsson Lennart (S) Gut Ranzenbach (A) Gut Vossdiek Gutekunst guten Hoffnung Gutenberg Guthrie (USA) Gutterbach Guy (CAN) Guy-Michel (CAN) Gwen Golo (F) Gwiniz Barvek (F) Gyalvideki Szmol (HU) Gyekenyesi Gyldfina (DK) Gyogyfurdoi (I) Gyongyhazi-Mormogo (HU) Gyorkonyi-Selymes Gypsyspring (GB) Gyrhalden Gyrl Haag Haarberg (Diss.) Haarberg (IRJGV) Haardt Haarlass Haberskeho udoli (CS) Habich (reg) Habichtshof Habichtshorst Habichtswald Hacienda des Perles Noires (F) Hackhausen Hacquebord (NL) Hadderingh (NL) Hadiho hdradku (CS) Hadiho hradku (CS) Hadimassa (NL) Hadley (GB) Haeck Didier (B) Haferacker Haffkante Haffmöwe (DDR) Hagenbeck Hagenow Hagenschiess Hagerman and Parsons (USA) Hagert (S) Haghof Hagmann Hagsfeld Hague (GB) Hahnenberg Hahnenberg (Register DNK) Hahnwald Haidenburg Hailstone Hainbachtal Haines (CAN) Hainfield (GB) Hainholt Hainholz Hainichte Hainwald Haiterbach Hajdukert-Szepe Halaszhako Halcomb (USA) Halcyon (USA) Hald (DK) Halden (DDR) Haldenby Haldenby (GB) Haldenby (NL) Haldenteddys (CH) Halfdan Halfdan II Halfdan III Halfdan IV Halfdan-Offenbach Halifax (DDR) Halimbai Halinallen (SF) Haliock (USA) Halipulan (SF) Halirock (USA) Hall (GB) Hällbacken (S) Hallgrundhof Hallhof Hallmosa (GB) Halloren Hallside Hallside (GB) Halmoshazi Haltersruh Ham (NL) Hamaland Hambledown (GB) Hamburg Hamburger Michel Hameau du Vivier (F) Hamilton (USA) Hamilton Home (NL) Hamilton River (DDR) Hamm (USA) Hammaburg Hammah (GB) Hammarström (S) Hammer Hammond (GB) Hamony-Ho (USA) Hanauerland Handley (GB) Handyside (CAN) Hangelstein Hanibal (CS) Hänig Hanig (I) Hankove pily (CS) Hanley (CAN) Hanna (USA) Hannberg (Diss.) Hannfeld (ADKN) Hannibal Hannibal (CAN) Hanningfield (GB) Hannoverland Hannoverland (ADKN) Hanse (DDR) Hanseller Land Hansen (DK) Hansen (USA) Hansen Jul (DK) Hansen und Andersen (DK) Hansen-Larsen (DK) Hanson (USA) Hansson (S) Hanumanin (SF) Hanzako (USA) Hanzovy samoty (CS) Hap (CAN) Hapipaw (USA) Happy Acre (USA) Happy Bear Happy Bear (DK) Happy Dream Valley (F) Happy Holiday (USA) Happybear (AUS) Harald Haras De La Vergne (F) Haras des Pierres de Lune (F) Harath (GB) Harbanski (AUS) Harbitz-Rasmussen (N) Harbor Spring (USA) Harborlight (USA) Harbormaster (CAN) Harbornorth (USA) Harbortown (USA) Harborview (USA) Harborwind (USA) Harbou Harbour Beem (CAN) Harbour Grace (NL) Harbour Master (B) Harbour Watch (USA) Harbourdeep (GB) Harbourfleet (CAN) Harbourview (CAN) Hard Tack (USA) Hardeng (DK) Harder Harding (DK) Harding (GB) Hardt Hardt (DDR) Hardthof Hardtwald Hardtwald-Hussenstein Hardtwaldt Hardwaldt Hardwicke (GB) Hardy (GB) Hardy-Görbersdorf Hardy-Regensburg Hardy-Sorge Harforidge (USA) Harkavölgi (HU) Harkavolgyi (HU) Harley (USA) Harlingen (GB) Harmashegy Harmer (GB) Harmonattan (SF) Harmonie Harmonsalon (SF) Harmony (USA) Harmony Hill (USA) Harmony House (USA) Harmony-Ho (USA) Harmsen (NL) Harnek (DK) Harnerud (S) Harobed (USA) Haromtavi Harowit(USA) Harp (USA) Harras Harras-Wien Harraton (GB) Harrevelt (NL) Harrgin (N) Harries (USA) Harris (CAN) Harrisburg (DDR) Harrison (GB) Harron (GB) Harrowden (GB) Hart (USA) Hartaan Toiveen (SF) Hartenrod Hartford (USA) Harthaven (USA) Hartkamp (NL) Hartmann (DK) Hartmenn (DK) Härtsfeld (ADKN) Hartung and Ward (USA) Hartwig (S) Harty (CS) Harvden (CAN) Harvest Moon (USA) Harzerland (DDR) Haselbusch (DDR) Haselhorst Hasenbühl Hasencamp Hasenfeld Hasensteige Hasetal Haßgau Haßgau Ranch Hasli Hasloch Haspelseheide (NL) Hassan Hassan II Hasselgärd (S) Hassgau (ADKN) Hassleholm (S) Hasso Hathero (NL) Hatington (GB) Hatton (GB) Hauberg (DK) Hauckhof (DDR) Haudenschild Haugen (N) Haughton (USA) Haus am Berg (ADKN) Haus am Echofels (A) Haus am Hang Haus am Sollbrüggendyk (reg) Haus an der Eger (A) Haus Antonius Haus Balken Haus Bräumer Haus Brincke Haus Bussard Haus Christiana (DDR) Haus Denise (DDR) Haus Drewit(DDR) Haus Eckert (DDR) Haus Eder Haus Elisabeth (DDR) Haus Ellisen (DDR) Haus Erlenmaier Haus Franke Haus Franzke (DDR) Haus Hahn Haus Hanne (DDR) Haus Hentrich (DDR) Haus Heswell (B) Haus Hotzenwald Haus Hotzenwald (VND) Haus Marta (DDR) Haus Musica Haus Mydaß (DDR) Haus Olschowsky (DDR) Haus Schwannecke (DDR) Haus Steinsiepen Haus Vogelsang Haus Waldfrieden (DDR) Haus Wettin Haus Wollenberg (DDR) Hausberg (USA) Hausdorf Hause Behrends Hause Bernsdorf Hause Bohrer (A) Hause Eick-Söhne Hause Glasewald Hause Greifenhagen Hause Greifenhagen (DDR) Hause Maraiko (VND) Hause Misnia Hause Misnia (NCD) Hause Misnia (reg) Hause Onyx Hause Wahnfried Haussee Hauswald (I) Haut Buech (F) Haut de Brancaire (B) Haut Selvage (F) Haute Glane Hauts de Bellerive (F) Hauts de Brancaire (F) Hauts de Malforet (F) Hauts du Lac (CH) Havamal Athos (NL) Havana (DK) Havelbergen Havelburg (DDR) Havelgau Havelland Havelland (DDR) Havelstrand Havelstrom (DDR) Haven (USA) Häven (VND) Haven Hill (USA) Haverkamp (NL) Haverslag (NL) Havre de Delphy (F) Haweneyus (CAN) Hawk Creek (USA) Haxtberg Hayes (GB) Hayes (USA) Hayhoe (CAN) Hayling (GB) Hayn-Aue Haynes (CAN) Haynsburg Haytee (USA) Hayward (GB) Hayward (USA) Hazelhurst (USA) HB (USA) HDK (USA) Head (USA) Heald (USA) Healy (GB) Heart Hunter (SF) Heart of Dark Angel (VND) Heart-Breaker (SF) Hearts Content (USA) Heartsease (CAN) Heath Lake (B) Heatherdale (USA) Hebbelstadt Hebert (CAN) Hechtlfing Heckenfeldt (S) Heckenhof Heckenried Hedegaard Nielsen (DK) Hedegard Larsen (DK) Hedengren-Midholm Hedgehope Hedworth Hedworth (GB) Heemeyer (USA) Heemsermarsch (NL) Heerenstal (NL) Heereszwinger Hamburg Heerkens (NL) Heermeyer (NL) Heertveld (NL) Heerup (DK) Heerup (S) Heesch (NL) Heetkamp (NL) Heffalump (GB) Heffalump (USA) Hegau Hegbachsee (ADKN) Hegerwiese Hegnsvang (DK) Hehenberg Heicopper (NL) Heidberg Heidberg-Jade (ADKN) Heidberg-Jade (IRJGV) Heidbergen (DDR) Heide Heidefels Heidegrund (DDR) Heidehof (DDR) Heidelberg Heidemeer (B) Heidenberg Heidenfels (DHS) Heidenfelsen (DHS) Heidenrod (ADKN) Heiderand (DDR) Heideschlupf Heideweg (reg) Heidewiese Heidingsfeld Heidsee Heijden (NL) Heijmans (NL) Heilbronn Heilbrunnen heiligen Berg Heiligenstock Heiligtum Heim Heim (CH) Heimatscholle Heina (USA) Heine-Str. Heinehof Heino (CAN) Heinrichsruh Heinrichstein (DDR) Heinrichswald Heinsohn Heißpool Heisterberg Heitman (USA) Hekking (NL) Hektor Hektor Grimm Hela Helbling (CH) Helbling (F) Helenabrunn Helenentor (DDR) Helg (I) Helgesen (USA) Helinger Berg Hella Hellänallen (SF) Hellbachtal Hellbergen (DDR) Hellbillie (N) Hellbühl Hellendoorns Bloei (NL) Hellenstein (ADKN) Hellental Heller Hellerand (DDR) Hellertal Hellmoos Helluland (CH) Helluland (S) Helmersdijk (NL) Helmsman (CAN) Helo (SF) Hemlock (USA) Hemmes (NL) Hemmingsen (DK) Hen-Riek Hüs (NL) Hendersen (GB) Henderson (GB) Hendriks (NL) Hengstenberg (AUS) Henningsholm Henri und Eliza (CH) Henries (GB) Henriksen (DK) Henriksson (S) Henshaw (GB) Hentelendi Orias Heosberg Hercules (I) Herdeiros do Lobo (PORT) Herderstein Herdman (GB) Herele Heritage (USA) Herman (USA) Hermann Hermansen (DK) Hernadi (HU) Hernadvolgyi-Hajnal Hernadvolgyi-Haynal Hero Heronland (GB) Herrenhof Herrenholz Herrenteich (DDR) Herrenweg Herrenweg (DDR) Herrenweiher (ADKN) Herrenwyk Herrmann Hertenstein Hertfordshire Hertha Hertha-Altona Hertha-Heilbronn Hertha-Würzburg Herting Hertog Veen (NL) Herwigredder Herwildy (NL) Herzberg Herzogenried Herzogpark Herzogtum Jülich Hessen Hessenbleek Hessink (NL) Hessink-Brunink (NL) Hester (USA) Hettenbach Hettstadt Heuberg Heuchelberg Heuersgrund Heuneburg Hewson (GB) Hexenschloß (NRV) Hexenstein (DDR) Hexentaufe Hexenturm Hexenturm (ADKN) Hey-Scar (DK) Hezi Hi Tech (USA) Hiawatha (USA) Hiawick (CAN) Hibberd (USA) Hickory Ridge (USA) Hicks (GB) Hidden Hill (USA) Hidden Lake (USA) Hidden Pine (USA) Hideaway (USA) Hierdie (NL) Higgins Higgs (GB) High Cotton (USA) High Ridge (USA) High Sea (USA) High Secret (F) High Tide (USA) Highbridge (USA) Highermoss (GB) Highfoo (GB) Highland (I) Highland (USA) Highland Bear (F) Highlander (USA) Highlandlass (USA) Highmoss (GB) Highseas (CAN) Hilda Hilda-Berghof Hildesheim Hilgeman-Groenen (NL) Hill (GB) Hillbilly (USA) Hillebrand (NL) Hiller Moor Hilligenhoven Hillside Farm (USA) Hilltop (USA) Hillview (USA) Hilokankaan (SF) Hiltebrand Hiltrud Hilvig (USA) Himbergen Himmelberg (ADKN) Himmler Hine (USA) Hinrichshagen Hinterberg Hinterberg (CH) Hipgrave (GB) Hirdi-Black Hirdi-Black (HU) Hirschberg-Bären Hirschgrund Hirst (GB) Hirtenteich Hiseler (USA) Hitide (CAN) Hitide (USA) Hjerteknusern (N) Hjorth (DK) Hlavacovska tvrz (CS) Hlavacovske tvrze (CS) Hlubocinky (CS) Hoamstead (USA) Hoamsted (USA) Hoare (GB) Hobnob (CAN) Hochablass Höchberg Hochheimer Birnbaum (DDR) Hochland Hochleite Hochrain Hochries Hochsträß Hochwalde Hochzoll Hockanum (USA) Hockenheim Hod-Ore Hodges (GB) Hoedemakers (NL) Hoeneveld (NL) Hoepel Hoeve (NL) Hof Hof La-Dangio (NL) Hof Meridian (DDR) Hof Reynaerde (NL) Hof to Pedell (NL) Hof Winny (DDR) Hof-Maxlrain Hofbach Hofe Voßloh Höfersberg Hoff (DK) Hoff (S) Hoffmann (DK) Hofmand (N) Hogans Pond (USA) Hoge (B) Hoge Dennen (NL) Hoge Veluwe (NL) Hoge Vliet (NL) Hogema (NL) Hogfjellet (N) Hogholm (DK) Hoh Wulflingen Hohen Düne Hohen Eifer (DDR) hohen Felsen Hohen Geist Hohen Hause Hohen Heide hohen Linden (DDR) Hohen Melchingen hohen Steige Hohen Stein Hohen Tanne (DDR) Hohen Thing Hohen Ufer hohen Warte Hohen Winkel (DDR) Hohenberg Hohenburg Höhenfeld Höhenglück Hohenhorst Hohenkamp Hohenlohe Hohenlohe (ADKN) Hohenloher Tor (VND) Hohensee (DDR) Hohenstaufen Hohenstein (CAN) Hohenstein (NRV) Hohenwarth Hohenzollern Hoher Kamp Höherloh Höhlenmühle Hohnburg (ADKN) Hohnhorst Hojagergard (DK) Hojbjerg (DK) Hojkilde (DK) Hojrup (DK) Hol (NL) Holace (USA) Holakai (USA) Holberry (GB) Holbert (USA) Holda (NL) Holden (USA) Holdridge (GB) Holeerain Holiday (USA) Holiday Bay (USA) Holland (GB) Höllenberg Holler Feld (ADKN) Hollibach (CH) Hollibrooke (CAN) Holloway (USA) Holm (DK) Holmager (DK) Holmes (USA) Holmskogen (S) Holokai (USA) Holst-Bisschop (NL) Holstenland Holstenwall Holtberg Holteskov (DK) Holthe (NL) Holunderbusch Holunderpark Holzbach Holzhausen Holzheim Hombachtal Hombruchsmühle Homburgshöhe (DDR) Home By The Sea (NL) Homeport (CAN) Homeport (GB) Homestead (USA) Homestead Acre (USA) Homokerdo Szepe Honden Huis (NL) Honey Bear (USA) Honeybear (AUS) Honeybear (GB) Honeybear (NL) Honeybear (USA) Honeyfound (SF) Honeylane Honeylane (USA) Hönigjagen Honkametsän (SF) Honkanallen (SF) Honzovy samoty (CS) Hood (USA) Hooge Land (NL) Hooge Noord (NL) Hoogeland (NL) Hoogenkamperbos (NL) Hoogveen (NL) Hoonakwa (DK) Hoop en Vlijt (NL) Hoover (USA) Hope (GB) Hope (NL) Hopecrest (USA) Hopfenland Hopman (NL) Hoppegarten Horgen Hörgertshausen Höriblick Horloff Horloff aus der Hölle Horloff-Samland Horlofftal Horn Horn (CH) Hornblower (CAN) Horneber Hornegg Hornegg (CH) Horner Holz Hornich pisku (CS) Horniho Vsacka (CS) Hornschuchhöh Hornsea Horowit(USA) Horpu (CS) Hörschweiler Hörselberg (DDR) Horseshoe Hill (USA) Horsfield (GB) Horsley (GB) Hörsteiner Wald (ADKN) Hörster Hof (VND) Horstmann (USA) Horstweg (DDR) Hortillonages Picaros (F) Hortillonnages Picards (F) Horwat (USA) Hossy (DK) Hotchin (GB) Hottwil Hotzenwald (ADKN) Housden (GB) House of Angel (NL) House of Kazan (USA) House of Snowflake (DK) Houseman (GB) Houston (CAN) Houtsberg (NL) Hove Hove (DK) Hövel Hovington (CAN) Hövring (N) How (GB) Howard (USA) Howatt (CAN) Howe (CAN) Howe (USA) Howell (CAN) Howell (USA) Hoya Hrabeci pavilon (CS) Hrabstvi Serenyi (CS) Hradu rabi (CS) Hronikianskych (CS) Hub Hubbard (USA) Hubertushof (ACH) Hubertushof (DDR) Hubertussee Hübnerwald (ADKN) Hubstein Hudcova dvora (CS) Hudecek (CS) Hudson (GB) Hudson (USA) Hudson-Bay (DDR) Hüffer Deich Hugabear (CAN) Hugabrew (CAN) Hügel Hügelland (DDR) Hügi Hugybear (CAN) Hugybear (USA) Huhn (GB) Hühnenburg Huisman (NL) Huizinga (NL) Hukkiharjun (SF) Hulett (USA) Huli-Vaaran (SF) Huls (NL) Hultquist (S) Human Bears (B) Humber (CAN) Humber (GB) Humberbumble Humboldt Humburh and Murphy (USA) Hummel Humming Meadow (USA) Humphrey (GB) Humphrey (USA) Humpishausen Humyler-Stamm (F) Hundert Eichen Hünenburg Huneschans (NL) Hungmou (GB) Hunikovske plane (CS) Hunnenburg (ADKN) Hunnenstein Hunsrücker Land Hunt (USA) Hunter (GB) Hunterhill (CAN) Huntsman (GB) Huntsman and Vazey (GB) Huntturan (SF) Hunwick (CAN) Hunzedal (NL) Huotari (SF) Hürbestrand Hürbestrand (ADKN) Hürlimann Huskabeara (CAN) Huskoppel (VND) Hussenstein Hutchins (USA) Hutchinson (GB) Hütte (ADKN) Hutten (NL) Hutung (DDR) Huvosvolgyi (YU) Huzerland (USA) Hvezda severu (CS) Hvezdne plane (CS) Hvidberg (DK) HWF (CAN) Hybralce (CS) Hydra Hynuv dvur (CS) Hyronimus Hyska Hytide (USA) Hyver (F) Ianetta (CAN) Iannone (I) Icebreaker (USA) Iceman (SF) Iconadian (CAN) Ide (B) Ideal Idle Down (USA) Idledwn (USA) Ido (DK) Id´ll Acres (USA) Ifrah (F) Igebjörk (S) Ijsselzoom (NL) Ijsweide (B) Ikarosz Kincse Ikbendit (NL) Ile des Calins Iliade et L´Odyssee (F) Illachtal Illawasheide Iller Illerstrand Illertal Iloring (DDR) Ilsenburg Ilsetal (DDR) Ima-Sate (NL) Imagine (USA) Imagines (USA) Imkerhof (DDR) Immenhof Immenthal (DDR) Immerdine (GB) Impasse Fleurie (F) imported from Newfoundland Improvisorium Imrei virag (HU) Inanna (USA) Inches (I) Incisie (I) Indian Bay (I) Indian Bear Beothuk (CH) Indian Creek (USA) Indian Love (USA) Indian Rose (USA) Indigo (USA) Infanti (I) Ingeburg Ingen (S) Ingham (GB) Ingham (USA) Ingleby (GB) Ingleside (CAN) Ingo Ingoldby (GB) Ingor (USA) Ingridspfad Innala (S) Innerschlöss (A) Innerste Inntal Insel Insel Bärbel Insel Lissa (A) Insel Mühlerl Inselhof (DDR) Inselperle (DDR) Inselperle (VND) Inserra (I) Intema (NL) Inteme (NL) International Velvet (SK) Intrada (USA) Intrepid (USA) Invernizzi (I) Iop (I) Iowa (USA) Irchester (GB) Ire (USA) Ireland (CAN) Irhas Iribarren (USA) Iris-Sirius Irisgreen (CAN) Irisgrund (DDR) Irish Mist (USA) Irmija (CS) Iron Mtn (USA) Iron Range (USA) Irona (SF) Irongate (USA) Ironwood (USA) Irresistible Irvine (GB) Irving (USA) Irwin (CAN) Irwindyl (USA) Isaksen (DK) Isaksson und Sverker (S) Isambard (GB) Isar Isarau Isarblick (DHS) Isareck Isarstrand Isartal Isbrand (DK) Ischniwirr Isele Isenberg Isenburg Isethebye (CAN) Islands Prince (HU) Isler (I) Islind (CAN) Islington (USA) Iso (CAN) Israelsson (S) Isselhorst Istanah-Andjing (NL) Itasca (USA) Iva Ivanhoe (S) Ivankerti Ivankerti (HU) Ivanova (RUS) Ivari (S) Iveylake (CAN) Ivoma (CS) Ivywin (CAN) Izobari Izwatyawan (NL) I´dll Acres (USA) J-Dar (USA) Ja-Fu-Ve (CS) Jabaay (USA) Jabborwoki (CAN) Jablonecek (CS) Jackson (GB) Jackson (USA) Jackson, Perrin and Lomax (USA) Jacobi (USA) Jacobs (USA) Jacobsen (DK) Jacobson (S) Jacquin (F) Jada (DK) Jade Jadeinkki (GB) Jaeger (CAN) Jagdschloß Jägebratt (S) Jager (NL) Jägerbrünnel (DDR) Jägerhaus Jagerhof (GB) Jägerkate Jägermaier Jagrejobe Jagt (NL) Jahnatal Jakara (CS) Jakenbear (GB) Jakobsen (DK) Jakobshein (DDR) Jakobsruhe (CRH) Jakobsson (S) Jallopaz (S) Jalovjevic (B) Jalynn (CAN) Jamar (CAN) Jamar-Fraser (CAN) Jamar-Watering (CAN) Jamarc (GB) Jamboree (GB) James (GB) James-Bay Jameson (GB) Jamieson (GB) Jamnice (CS) Jannehöj (DK) Jannehöj (SF) Jannink (NL) Jannotta (I) Janopoli (CS) Janovickeho zamku (CS) Jans (B) Jansen (NL) Janshof Janske hajenky (CS) Jansown Jansown (GB) Janssen (NL) Jansson (S) Jantoine (NL) Janus (RUS) Janusberg (A) Janwood (CAN) Jar-Mik (CS) Jardin de L´Ours (B) Jardula (CS) Jarel and Price (USA) Jarick (CAN) Järing (CS) Jaro (USA) Jaromer Jarotschin (NL) Jarvis (GB) Jasny den (CS) Jason (USA) Jasuda (CS) Jasudo (CS) Jättinallen (SF) Jaun Javorek (CS) Jaxineson (GB) Jay (CAN) Jazmo (CAN) Jazmo (USA) Jcea (USA) JD (USA) Jeanne (USA) Jeannie-Wasgau Jebson (GB) Jechaburg (DDR) Jedwilleiten Jeep Jeetzetal (DDR) Jefferson Jefferson (USA) Jego (NL) Jehaj (DK) Jein (DK) Jelängerjelieber (NL) Jelle Home (NL) Jelles Home (NL) Jellesma (NL) Jellystone (CAN) Jem (CAN) Jem (USA) Jemima (USA) Jeminelle (AUS) Jemor (CAN) Jenahof (B) Jenanste (GB) Jenkins (USA) Jennewf (CAN) Jenny Oleftal Jensen (DK) Jensen (USA) Jensfjord (USA) Jensfjord USA) Jephson (GB) Jeppesen (DK) Jepsen (DK) Jepson (GB) Jeron (CAN) Jerribeau Jerrisbeck (VND) Jesi (USA) Jespersen (DK) Jessbear (AUS) Jessen (DK) Jettenbühl Jetty (SF) Jew (I) Jezertavi Jibsal (CAN) Jihlanvske Brany (CS) Jihlavske brany (CS) Jimani (USA) Jitcina chovu (CS) Jitu-Ka (CS) Jizerek (CS) Jiznich lesu (CS) JJ (USA) Jo No Ba (NL) Jo-John (USA) Joachimsburg Joalta (GB) Joan Jobaer (SA) Jobe (USA) Jobear (CAN) Jobeden (USA) Jobels (NL) Jobert (NL) Jochhöhe Jocor Star (NL) Jodian (CAN) Johannes (DDR) Johannessen (DK) Johannessen (N) Johannisberg Johannisson (S) Johanniter Johannsen (DK) Johannsson (S) Johannsson Lilly (S) Johansen (DK) Johansen (S) Johansson (S) Johbai (GB) John John (GB) John Davis John Milne (GB) John R. Little (GB) Johnny (USA) Johnsen (DK) Johnson (CAN) Johnson (GB) Johnson (USA) Johnston (USA) Johnstone (GB) JoJen (USA) Jojo (CAN) Joker Newfs (A) Jokic (YU) Jokovic (YU) Joksimovic (YU) Jolakada (GB) Jollimore (USA) Jolly (GB) Jolly Roger (USA) Jollypopp (S) Jomaroen Hoeve (NL) Jones (CAN) Jones (GB) Jones (USA) Jong (NL) Jonker (NL) Jonkershuus (NL) Jonmunn (USA) Jonsson (S) Jonsson Monica (S) Jordan (CAN) Jorg (USA) Jörgenhaus Jörgensen (DK) Jörgensen (S) Jorgensen (USA) Jorgensen and Conder (USA) Jori (CAN) Jorilo (CAN) Joringel (DK) Jorintho (S) Josca Josef Josenberg (CH) Jotunheim (USA) Jou Ming (DK) Joung Goody Joybringer (GB) Joydon (USA) Jrnf (SLO) Jtlmlos (HU) Jubilee (USA) Jüchen Judova Juel Andersen (DK) Jühring (DDR) Jul Hansen (DK) Jul Hansen(DK) Juliana (CH) Julianenhof Julienstein (DDR) Jumbo Juna Jung Frotho Jung Roland I Jung Roland II Jung Roland III Jung Roland VIII Jung Roland XI Jungen Eichen Jungfernheide Juno-Holzen Juno-Juhekin (SF) Juran (USA) Jurgenson (USA) Jüring Jürse Jürse (VND) Just Hahn (DK) Justhmajori (HU) Jutadombi (HU) Jutschi (RUS) Jutta Jüttnershof Jydekompagniet (DK) Ka-Be-Ge Kaanapali (USA) Kaasbruch Kaballega (GB) Kabar-Uti Kablonna (CAN) Käch Kachni Kamen (CS) Kacsatalpu Kadunai (HU) Kadzbear (AUS) Kaegudeck (CAN) Kaiserberg Kaisergrund Kaiserhof Kaiserlinde Kaiserpfalz Kaiya (USA) Kakat Volgyi Kakat-Volgyi Kaktuszvolgyi Kalandsgarden (N) Kalanu (USA) Kalibah (GB) Kalinovits (CAN) Kalipha (USA) Kalkstein Kalmar (CAN) Kalnenietsche (RUS) Kalsmunt Kaltenbach Kaltenstein Kaluhua (USA) Kam (NL) Kamenna Vrata (CS) Kamenne boudy (CS) Kamennych vrat (CS) Kammental Kammerau Kamp (NL) Kampveld (NL) Kandelaar (NL) Kaneby (S) Kaneswell (GB) Kangas (SF) Kanikula (N) Kaninchenberg Kaninchenberg (VND) Kanjo (N) Kannal Place (USA) Kannenbäckerland Kansaa (USA) Kansik Point (USA) Kanyss (AUS) Kap Arkona Kap Chidley (DDR) Kap Horn (DDR) Kap Race (DDR) Kap Ray Kapci, Gober and Perrin Kapellenberg Kaplanova tvrz (CS) Kaposfüredi (HU) Kappelhöhe Kappenburg (DDR) Kapper Kapricorn (USA) Kapteeni Koukun (SF) Kapuziner-Eck Karableu (USA) Karakoram (GB) Karatarn (GB) Karazan (GB) Karbo (CS) Karchac (NL) Karenewf (CAN) Karhukumpu (SF) Karhulaakso (USA) Karhulinna (SF) Karhuttaren (SF) Kariland (S) Karjula (S) Karlbach Karlsen (N) Karlshoeve (B) Karlshof Karlsson (DK) Karlsson (S) Karlstern Karmer (USA) Karnovanda (USA) Karo Karouska (N) Karrasburg (DDR) Karswald (DDR) Karta (SF) Kartause Karthofhausen Kasakstan (D) Kasakstan (reg) Kasbruch Kascha Kasi-Lebus Kassabel Kastalytelky-Orias Kastaniegärden (DK) Kastaniegärdens (DK) Kastanieneck (DDR) Kastanienhof (DDR) Kastanienwald Kasteel Noir (CAN) Kasteelhoeve (Diss.) Kastell Kastelytelky-Orias Kasten Kastrup (DK) Kataho (GB) Katahoo (GB) Katamaran (HU) Katanallen (SF) Katavari Katchmore (USA) Katharinenhof Katharinenhof (DDR) Katja-Hof (DDR) Katsch (USA) Katzmeyer Kauer (USA) Kaufmann (USA) Kauklinge Kayden (USA) Kayjay (CAN) Kaylar (USA) Kaynwood (USA) Kayuta (USA) Kazanky (CS) Kazina Kaznicovske hurky (CS) Kaznikovske hurky (CS) Kcskemeti-Macko Keady (USA) Kearmor (USA) Kearnan (CAN) Keast (CAN) Keaveny (CAN) Keaveny (GB) Keck (USA) Keeling (GB) Keepsake (USA) Keety (SLO) Keijser (NL) Kekesi Kekveru Keleti-Parti (HU) Kellberg (DK) Kelleberg (DK) Keller (CAN) Keller (USA) Kellerhaus (CH) Kelligew (CAN) Kelligew (GB) Kelligrew (GB) Kelligrew (USA) Kelligrew /GB) Kelly (CAN) Keltschoice (CAN) Kemble (USA) Kemenyez-Parti (HU) Kemmler (DDR) Kemosabe (USA) Kemp (GB) Kemxtus (CAN) Kenar (GB) Kendergat-Ore Kendian (USA) Kendrea (USA) Kenearl (CAN) Kenee Kenesei Kenesel Flora (HU) Keneven (GB) Kenex (GB) Kenilworth (CAN) Kenlor (USA) Kenmilfore (GB) Kenmillen (GB) Kenmilleven (GB) Kenmillix (GB) Kenmillone (GB) Kenmilltri (GB) Kenmilquin (GB) Kenmount (CAN) Kenmount (USA) Kennedy (USA) Kennelwood (CAN) Kennert (DK) Kenoquno (S) Kenosha (USA) Kensix (GB) Kensky dul (CS) Kenstaff Kent (GB) Kent (USA) Kentucky Home (NL) Kenue (GB) Kenvee (GB) Kenyee (GB) Kenzed (GB) Kenzona (NL) Keoma Kepford (USA) Kephart (USA) Kepple (USA) Ker Cham´Rock (F) Ker Goss (F) Ker Guen du Bodscav (F) Ker Gwen Ran (F) Ker Saint Mesmes (F) Kerekes Muk (YU) Kereszturi Forras Kerhaleg An Tregor (F) Kerina (CAN) Kerkenhuus (NL) Kerkenland (NL) Kerkira (F) Kerowen (SA) Kerr (GB) Kerribay (GB) Kershner (USA) Kerstin Kerstins Kerveru Kesselgrund (DDR) Kessen Spandauern (VND) Ketelbutera (B) Ketete-Brillians (HU) Ketola (SF) Kettering Kettering (GB) Kettle Hill (USA) Keugstertal Keujer (NL) Kevaura (USA) Kewe Hoeve (NL) Kezer (NL) KG (USA) Khabbaz (F) Kharpolon (S) Khazan (N) Khiva (DK) Khiwa (DK) Kiayas Shady (USA) Kiba (CAN) Kibbe (USA) Kibitzberg (DDR) Kibitzmoor Kickapoo (USA) Kiddybear (AUS) Kidsdream (NL) Kidy (USA) Kiebitzmoor (DDR) Kiebitzsteg Kiefernhof Kiefernhöhe Kiefernkamp (VND) Kiefernwald Kiel Kieler Förde Kieler Förde(VND) Kiesen Kiessee (DDR) Kietabear (GB) Kietzer Hof Kietzer Hof (DDR) Kigar-Light (USA) Kijsla (RUS) Kikaleese (GB) Kildare (CAN) Kiliky (DK) Kilindo (NL) Killock (CAN) Killunan Kilombero Kilvinton (GB) Kilvongton (GB) Kilvonton (GB) Kilyka (USA) Kimberland (DK) Kimberley (NL) Kimberly (USA) Kimiko Kimiko (VND) Kimla (S) Kimtale (CAN) Kinderland (CAN) Kindheart (CAN) Kindred (USA) King King (GB) King (USA) King of Helluland (SK) Kingcross Kingdom of Newfy (SK) Kingfishereach (GB) Kingsley (CAN) Kingsworth (CAN) Kinkel Kinleawood (GB) Kinloch (GB) Kinne (USA) Kinneret (SA) Kinnikinnick (USA) Kintra (USA) Kinzer (USA) Kinzigtal Kiowa Queen (DK) Kipelo (NL) Kiralyko Kiralyko (I) Kirchberg Kirchheim Kirchweg (DDR) Kiredor (USA) Kiri (B) Kirimour (GB) Kirkegaard Jacobsen (DK) Kirmar (USA) Kirn Kirperger Kirschberg (DDR) Kis Vitnyedi Kisalyko Kishazi-Debora Kiska (GB) Kiskas (GB) Kispest-Kertvarosi (HU) Kissee (USA) Kistapai (YU) Kistokaji-Fekete Kitskensberg (NL) Kjaersgaard (DK) Kjalarne (GB) Kjellerupgaard (DK) Kjellström (S) Kk Newf (DK) KK Newf (DK) Klais Kläm (S) Kläms (S) Klatschnest Klausenburg Klausenhof (DDR) Klaver-Timmers (NL) Klecken Kleebachtal (ADKN) Kleeberg Kleeberg (DDR) Kleewiese (NRV) Kleewyck (CAN) Kleider Kleiman (NL) Klein Candia (NL) Klein-Labenz Kleine Compagnie (NL) Kleine Woolthuis (NL) kleinen Bär (ADKN) kleinen Eiche (ADKN) kleinen Königreich (ADKN) kleinen Teich Kleinknecht (CAN) Kleinparis Klemm Lady Klengen Klettbach Klevagärden (S) Kliebigthal (DDR) Klija (RUS) Klinefelter (USA) Klingelborn (DDR) Klingenhof Klingenstadt Klinger Klinker Mühle (DDR) Klippen (ADKN) Klippenturm Klitgaard (DK) Kliya (RUS) Klmsta (S) Klok (NL) Klondike (USA) Kloofbear (USA) Klosbach Kloster Buch Kloster Lehnin Kloster Metten Kloster Nauendorf Klosterfeld (CH) Klostergarten Klosterhof Klosterhof Bayrisch Gmain Klostermühle (VND) Klosterwald Klötzehof Klövagärden (S) Klövensteen Klunder (NL) Klunder-Jonker (NL) Klüthang Knauthain Knauthain (DDR) Knavery (GB) Knechtenhofer Knetezch (SLO) Knewffie (USA) Knieper Teich (DDR) Knight Bruce Knijpsbrug (NL) Knizeci cesti (CS) Knoch Knockabout (USA) Knocklehead (DK) Knödler Knole Knosselbos (NL) Knox (USA) Knud (DK) Knudsen (DK) Knuffeloord (B) Knusperhäuschen Koas Kobold Home (NL) Kobolds Home (NL) Koch (DK) Koch (USA) Kochertal Kociss Kock (DK) Kock (NL) Kock-van Heek (NL) Kodiak (GB) Kodiak (USA) Kodiak Acre (USA) Koehler (USA) Koehn (USA) Koeijer (NL) Koenitzteichen Koerhuis (NL) Kofron (CS) Koh-I-Nur (USA) Kohila Kohlber (USA) Kohlenhof Köhlerquelle (DDR) Köhlers-Liesl (DDR) Köhlertal (DDR) Kohlrethweg (A) Koitschstal (DDR) Koivuhaan (SF) Kojetic (CS) Koks (NL) Kolaneka (USA) Kolb Kolding (DK) Kolinskych Borku (CS) Koliskych Borku (CS) Koljaskin (RUS) Kolkjär (DK) Kolmberg (DDR) Kölner Dom Kolumbija (SLO) Komlodhazi Kompi (S) Kondavolgyi-Eben Kondratbev (RUS) Königsallee Königsbruch Königsbrunn Königsburg Königsegg Königsfließ Königshardt (VND) Königsheide Königskrug Königsweg Königswiese Königsworth Könizberg Konradenhof Konradshöhe (DDR) Konsky dul (CS) Konvacspusztai Koopman Farms (USA) Koopmans (NL) Kooter (NL) Kopaniciar (SK) Kopp (USA) Koppen (NL) Koppenberg Kora Kora-Koritza Korant (CS) Korenzand (NL) Kornhausu (CS) Kornilina (RUS) Koros-Nagyreti Koroska (AUS) Korsgaard (DK) Korstadt (USA) Kortoltesi Körtvényesi-Barát (HU) Korver (USA) Kosas Place (NL) Koschenberg (DDR) Koschkina (RUS) Kosmata Paskuda Kosmos Kospallagi Vizitunder Kossa (USA) Koster (NL) Köstritz Kotten im Waltruper Feld Kottmar (DDR) Kouwen (NL) Kovacevic (YU) Kovacspusztai Kozel (DDR) Kraai (NL) Kraaleveld (NL) Kraft Kragh (DK) Kragh Möller (DK) Kragt (CAN) Krähenberg Kraichtal (ADKN) Kraichtal (reg) Krakkedal (DK) Krakonosovy zahradky (CS) Krale Karla (CS) Kralicky Sneznik (CS) Kralj Krambjörnen (S) Krandlhof (ADKN) Krandlhof (Register) Kranichsbergen (DDR) Krarup (DK) Krasznaparti-Black Kravi hori (CS) Kravi hory (CS) Krebber (NL) Krebs Kreckow Kreekzoom (NL) Kreitenmolen (NL) Kremer (USA) Kremstal Krepelci dvur Krepelci dvur (CS) Kreuth Kreuthberg Kreutzbergsee Kreuzbande Kreuzbühl Kreuzeck Kreuzhorn Kridte (DK) Kriftelo Krimar (USA) Krippe (DDR) Kristagale (NZ) Kristalove studanky (CS) Kristaloveho jezirka (CS) Kristaloveho potoka (CS) Kristensen (DK) Kristensen (N) Kristiansson (S) Kristoffersen (DK) Krkonosske chalupy (CS) Krkonosskych haju (CS) Kroes (NL) Krog (DK) Krogh Johansen (DK) Krol (NL) Kromlauerpark (DDR) Krommen (N) Krommerade (NL) Kronegge (NRV) Kronhof Kronstein Kronwald Kronwald (DDR) Kropper Busch (VND) Krüger Kruglova (RUS) Krumbacher Berg Kruppamühle Kruse (USA) Krusenbusch Krutikova (RUS) Kruttornet (S) Kruysdijk (NL) Krystalcove (AUS) Krystalcove (GB) Krystalyn (USA) Kuban (DDR) Kubear (GB) Kubovy paseky (CS) Kuckucksee (DDR) Kuckucksmühle (DDR) Kudrafalvi Kudzus (USA) Kuhaia (USA) Kühleborn Kühlen Grund Kuhn (USA) Kuhn, Zivcovich and Rice (USA) Kuijers (NL) Kuijpers (NL) Kuikenhof (NL) Kuisma (SF) Kujanovek (CS) Kullavuoren (SF) Kulm Kultakedon (SF) Kultatuulen (SF) Kuncicke navsi (CS) Kunitzburg Kunnilo (NL) Kunpeszeri-Karmos Künsbacher Tal Kupferberg (DDR) Kupferbreite Kupferbreite (DDR) Kurek (USA) Kurkulai Kormos (HU) Kurpfalz Kurreholm (DK) Kurremurre (NL) Kurstein Kuruba (GB) Kuschelbär (A) Küssaburg Küssnacht Küsterhof (DDR) Kuusalon (SF) Kuusela (SF) Kuuslammin (SF) Kuyper (NL) Kvaelegärden (N) Kvarnström (S) Kvisi (DK) Kwasind (USA) Kwint (NL) Kybely Bohemia (CS) Kyffhäuser Blick Kylekythe (SA) Kyllwaldhof (NRV) Kyllwaldhof (Register DNK) Kynos Kynos (N) Kyrimara (GB) Kytkovka (CS) L A (CAN) L-Hansen (DK) La Baie Bonavista (F) La Bamba (DK) La Bella (DK) La Belle Noire (NL) La Found Land (DK) La Lande du Moulin (F) La Mill (USA) La Plume de Pam Noire (F) La Rivoire St. Martin La Rocca (I) La Toya (NL) La Vallee Feron (F) Laan (NL) Laboma (CS) Labrador Labrador-Macko Labrie (CAN) Labska zahrada (CS) Lac Aux Genet (F) Lac aux Genets (F) Lac Brule (F) Lac de la Vallee Blanche (F) Lac du Peau Rouge (F) Lac Powell (F) Lackendorf Lacoursiere (CAN) Lad (S) Ladnej Dziewczyny (NL) Lady Lady (CAN) Lady Bella Victoria Lady Eleonore Lady Elisa "Reg" Lady Grenfell Lady Mac (USA) Lady Ramp (GB) Lady-Berghof Lady-Lindau Lady-Wackerlos Ladyborn (S) Laere (B) Laerkedal (DK) Laessaer Farm (USA) LaFontaine (USA) Laforet (GB) Lagardére Lagebo (S) Lago Ontario (I) Lahn Lahntal Lahntal (ADKN) Lahr Lainawald (DDR) Lake Ann (USA) Lake Point (USA) Lakemist (CAN) Lakeside (CAN) Lakota (USA) Lälle König Lambert (USA) Lambsbachtal (ADKN) Lämmer Lammi (SF) Lampasvolgyi Lamroth (GB) Lamuno (USA) Lana (I) Lanarscan (CAN) Lanceplaine (NL) Lancini (I) Land Ho (USA) Land-Bert Lande des Ajoncs D´Or (F) Lande du Moulin (F) Landes D´Er Lanic (F) Landgraben (VND) Landheim (DDR) Landhill (CAN) Landhuskeller (CH) Landline (USA) Landorca (CAN) Landry (CAN) Lands End (USA) Landsberger Schloß (DDR) Landsblak (AUS) Landschlacht Landseerheim (NL) Landseerhof (CAN) Landseerhof (CH) Landseerhoogte (NL) Landskron Lane (USA) Lane and Wigal (USA) Lange Langenau Langenborg (DDR) Langenburg Langenhof Langenthal Längernblick Langestraat (NL) Langevin (CAN) Langmatt Langso (DK) Lanham Hill (USA) Lankernhof (DDR) Lannach Lans (NL) Lans End (USA) Lantivet Laphroaig Lapointe (CAN) Lapointe (USA) Lappwaldbären Lärchenau Lärchenburg Lareddola (I) Larinkallion (SF) Larissima (N) Lark (GB) Larro (USA) Larsen (DK) Larsen (USA) Larsen-Ledet (DK) Larson (USA) Larsson (S) Larwinsca (GB) Lasarte (GB) Lässebacken (S) Latham (GB) Latimer (USA) Latschigbachtal (ADKN) Lau-Ran (CAN) Lau-Ren (CAN) Laubhain Lauchagrund (DDR) Laudick (USA) Lauerskreuz (ADKN) Lauertal (ADKN) Laughlin and Quist (CAN) Laugier (F) Lauinger Heide-Bären Laukkanen (CAN) Laupheim Lauralwood (USA) Laurannan (SF) Laurel Brae Laurel Brae (USA) Laurentide (USA) Laurentides Laureti (I) Laurids (DK) Lauriers du Lez (F) Laursen (DK) Lausenbach (DDR) Lausermoor Lausitz Lausitzer Forst Lausitzer Heidehof Laustsen (DK) Lautenhof Lauterbach Lauterbach-Horloff Lautersbach (DDR) Lautersee Lautertal Lautertal (DDR) Laval (CAN) Lavallen (GB) Lavinen (SF) Lavoie (CAN) Law (USA) Lawlor Lawrence and Arciszewski (USA) Lay Mayen Layalmate (CAN) Lazar (USA) Lazarides (GB) Lazy (CH) Lazy J (USA) Lazy Oak (USA) Le Domaine de L´Ourson Brun (F) le Grand le Mulhousien Le Roy (USA) Lea Lea zu Buckau Leach (GB) Leacralia (GB) Leadbetter (GB) Leamon (USA) Leann (USA) Learning (CAN) Leatherman (USA) Leatherstocking (USA) Lebeau (CAN) Lebeaud (F) Leboutillier (USA) Lebreux (CAN) Lechfeld Lechsteinmühle (A) Leclair (CAN) Leda Leda I Lederstadt (ADKN) Ledgelight (USA) Ledger Hill (USA) Lee (B) Lee (CAN) Lee (GB) Lee (USA) Lee Angus (USA) Leeland (CAN) Leemberg (NL) Leene (NL) Leer (DK) Legacy (USA) Legare (CAN) Legarsparc (GB) Legault (CAN) Legend (USA) Légende d´Ebène et de Bronze (F) Legola (DK) Legrenzi (I) Lehaire (F) Lehdengrund (DDR) Lehmann Leibold (USA) Leighton (USA) Leijbrand (NL) Leijon (S) Leimen (CH) Leinburg Leinetal Leinonen (SF) Leintal Leiter (USA) Leithen (S) Leitzach Lejonland (S) Lejonsundet (S) Lemieux (CAN) Lemonine (CAN) Lempenmatt (CH) Lemsdorfer Fort Lena (I) Lene (DK) Lene (S) Lengefeld Lengefeld (DDR) Lenggern Lengyeldombi Lengyeldombi (HU) Lenne Lenoxville (USA) Lent (USA) Lentenvale (SA) Lenthe (NL) Lenzen Leo Leo Ulme Leo-München Leo-Velbert Leo-Wiepersdorf Leonard (USA) Leonberger (GB) Leonding Leonhardt Leontinenhof (DDR) Lepage (CAN) Leppsoo (EST) Lera (I) Lerchenberg Lerchenburg Lercheneck (DDR) Lerchennest (ADKN) Leregärden (DK) Lerkedal (DK) Lerkevang (DK) Lerodinhof (NL) Lesina (I) Lesse (USA) Letaj (CS) Leteln Letenyevari Lethbridge (GB) Letourneau (CAN) Letsche Baer (USA) Lettenheim Leuenbuhl (S) Leumasleiloc Leumasleiloc (GB) Leutberg Leutershausen Leuwen (F) Lev (USA) Level Acre Farm (USA) Level of the Sea (B) Levesque (CAN) Levesque (USA) Levet (F) Levillsan (GB) Levisay (USA) Levit (RUS) Lewinson (CAN) Lewis (CAN) Lewis (GB) Lewis Hills (NL) Lewisville (USA) Lewitzer Rand Lewitzer Rand (VND) Leyen Lia Liberato (I) Libert (B) Liberty Liberty (USA) Liberty Bell (USA) Libling Libochov Libra (CAN) Libunecke udoli (CS) Libusin sen (CS) Lichtenautal (DDR) Lichtenfels (DDR) Lichtenrade Lichtenstein (DDR) Lichterfelde Licus Lidabamsen (S) Lidaun (A) Liddi Krüger Liddy Lidenfeld (S) Lidenfeldt (S) Lidman (S) Lidnite Lacey (USA) Lidström (S) Liebeneck Liebeneck (DDR) Liederbach Liemur (B) Lieth Life Blood (HU) Life Savers (B) Lifebuoy Lifebuoy (USA) Lifeguard (AUS) Lifeguard (NZ) Lifeguard (USA) Lifesaver (USA) Ligeti Gyemant Light (USA) Light Of New Dawn Light Of New Dawn (DK) Light Of New Dawn (EST) Lighthouse (DK) Lighthouse (USA) Ligtenberg (NL) Likeness (SF) Lila Lilac Lane (USA) Lilienhof (DDR) Lille Bjorn (USA) Lilley (GB) Lillibridge (USA) Lilltuvan (S) Lilybo (GB) Lil´ Book (USA) Lil´ Brook (USA) Limbach Limbert (AUS) Lime Tree Blossom (NL) Lime-Tree Blossom (NL) Limpachtal Limpitztal (DDR) Lincoln Lind (S) Lindall (GB) Lindberg (S) Linde Linden Linden (NL) Lindenau Lindenau (DDR) Lindenbaum Lindenberg Lindenberg (NL) Lindenbühl Lindenburg (NL) Lindeneck Lindenhof Lindenhof (DDR) Lindenkopf Lindenried Lindentempel (DDR) Lindenwald Lindenweberhof Lindgren (S) Lindhardt (DDR) Lindman (USA) Lindqvist (S) Lindsay (GB) Linesmith (USA) Lingesee Lingg Link (DK) Linkviell (USA) Linkville (USA) Linn (USA) Linnemann (DK) Linsay (GB) Linsenburg Lint (USA) Linton and Nadolski (GB) Linx Lio II-Fram Lio-Fram Lippe Lipper Land Liscina (CS) Liskarn (GB) Liskova (CS) Liskove zahrad (CS) Lissa Lisson Lister and Hacker (USA) Litomkslskeho zamku (CS) Litomyslskeho zamku (CS) Little (GB) Little Bay Little Bear (USA) Little Bear Home (CH) Little Blood (HU) Little Dipper (DK) Little Haddam (USA) Little Lana (USA) Little Mound (NL) Little Pines (CAN) Little Wood (USA) Littlebow (CAN) Littlecreek (CAN) Littlecreek (GB) Littlegrange (GB) Littlepark (GB) Littlerock (CAN) Live Savers (B) Livesey (GB) Lixheim Lizada (GB) Lizakuti Lizanda (GB) Lizfare (N) Lj (USA) Ljufa (DK) Llaneirwg (GB) Lloyd (GB) Loader Brown (GB) Löbenhein (DDR) Lochendahl (SA) Locherbie (GB) Lochmühle Locke Lomand (USA) Lockwood (GB) Lodaine (USA) Lodestone (USA) Lodowca Loeffen (NL) Loetbos (NL) Löfstedt (S) Logan (USA) Logan and Keating (USA) Logans Run (USA) Loges de Pierre Feu (F) Loges du Pierre Feu (F) Logis Cravanais (F) Logis Des Graves /F) Logrus (I) Logy Bay (CAN) Logybay (CAN) Loh (F) Lohbergen Loherfried Lohhof Lohmer Lohmühle (VND) Lohnberg (CH) Loisachtal Lok (NL) Löken (DK) Lola Elvira Lomax, Griffin and Guelich (USA) Lombard (USA) Lombardo (I) Lommismühle Lomottatal Lona Barrison Lone Pine (USA) Long (CAN) Long Beach (I) Long Mik (S) Long Range (NL) Long View Farm (USA) Longdendale Longe (GB) Longfeather (CAN) Longfore (USA) Longhair (S) Longhi (I) Longland (GB) Longmeadow (USA) Longscar Longship (USA) Lonnie (USA) Lonrun (USA) Loo (NL) Loo-Schoenmakers (NL) Looi (NL) Loon (NL) Loonpoint (USA) Lopaque (CAN) Lopautal Loralee (CAN) Lord Lord Begert Lord Byron (CH) Lord Byron II Lord II Lord Irmino Lord Krüger Lord Major Mars II Lord Percy Lord-Grafenscheuren Lord-Landseer Lord-Oberurnen Lordthunder (CAN) Lore Lore Heri Lorene (USA) Lorenzo Lorenzo (I) Loretanskych strani (CS) Lorette (CAN) Lorijn (NL) Lörrach Lorrdale Los Hoes (NL) Lößnitzgrund Lößnitzhöhe (DDR) Lossmaig (GB) Lost Mountain (USA) Löster (NL) Lötgarden (S) Lothhoj (DK) Lothlorien (USA) Lothoj (DK) Lötschenburg (CH) Lotta Love (USA) Lotti Lotti (I) Loudon (NL) Loughlin (USA) Louhikonto (SF) Louhikontu (SF) Louis (USA) Lourdijk (NL) Lourson (CAN) Louwdijk (NL) Lova (CS) Love (USA) Lovebear (SF) Lovgard (DK) Loving Ataya (S) Loving Bear (S) Lovisen (S) Löwenburg (DDR) Löwenburg (reg) Löwenherz (DDR) Löwenhof Löwenkopf Löwensteiner Forst Löwenthal Löwentin Loyalmate (CAN) Loyd (USA) Lua Lubbelinkhof (NL) Lubberink (NL) Lübeck Alraune Lubenow Lübstorf (DDR) Luc (F) Lucabuc (USA) Lucas (GB) Lucchese (I) Lucchini (I) Luchies (CAN) Lucky (USA) Lucky Bear (S) Lucky Daf (CS) Lucky Swede (S) Lucni cesti (CS) Luconi (I) Ludlow Trace (USA) Ludwigshöhe Ludwigskai Ludzska (GB) Lufsenburg (S) Lugandi (HU) Lugeck (DDR) Lugk-Teich (DDR) Luik Luisenhof Luisenhof (DDR) Luisenhöh Luisenpark Luk a rybniku (CS) Lumberg Lumi (CS) Luna Nueva (ARG) Luna Tang (DK) Lunar (CAN) Lund (DK) Lund (S) Lundberg (S) Lundgren Lundin (S) Lundrigan (CAN) Lundsgaard (DK) Lüneburger Heide Lunganoi (HU) Lungwitztal Lungwitztal (DDR) Lunnson (CAN) Lupa II Lupus Gaars (S) Lurand (F) Lurhöj (DK) Lurley Lüscher Luscher (GB) Lusk (USA) Lustenau Lustmoos Lutamossen (S) Lüthcke (DK) Lüthshof Luthyan (CAN) Lütken (DK) Lüttich Lützelwiese Luvabear (CAN) Luxemburg (L) Luxemburgi-Rostas Luxhof Luxhof (ADKN) Luxhof (DHS) Luxhof (reg) Luxhof (Register DNK) Luyten (NL) Lydiahof Lykke (DK) Lykkelund (DK) Lynjarel (CAN) Lynn Belle (USA) Lynn K (USA) Lynne (USA) Lynnwood (USA) Lyon L´Abadie (F) L´Afghanerie (F) L´Ami L´Ours (CAN) L´Amorasas (NL) L´Anse Amour (USA) L´Archeveque (CAN) L´Eau Bear (USA) L´Impasse Fleurie (F) L´Orme Richard (F) L´Outheran (F) Maalderhof (B) Maalwieri Maarau Maas (NL) Maasdam Maasdam (NL) Maasdorp (NL) Maat (NL) Mabud Mac Dry (S) Mac-Mahon München MacDougall (GB) MacDuff (USA) Macellari (I) Maceska (CS) Maceska (CZ) Maciejewski (USA) MacIlroy (CAN) MacInnes (USA) Mackenmühle Mäcki-Ranch (DDR) Mackinney Mackman (AUS) Mackohazi MacLeod (USA) Maconi (RUS) Macpherson (NL) MacQuarrie (CAN) Macrina (USA) Mactalla (CAN) MacWilliams (CAN) Mad L (USA) Madaka (USA) Madan (S) Maddalo (GB) Maddaloo (GB) Maddocks (USA) Maddox (USA) Madeltal (DDR) Madison (USA) Madivas (NL) Madl Bay (USA) Madorsü Madorsü (DDR) Madrabear (GB) Madsen (DK) Maewest (CAN) Maffazioli (I) Magbel (CAN) Magdala (A) Maggi (I) Maggiotti (I) Magic Forest (VND) Magie Dorado (CAN) Magig Hills (USA) Magne (F) Magnewficent (AUS) Magnum (USA) Magnusson (S) Magr (RUS) Magrebie (NL) Magri (I) Magrini (I) Maheradja (NL) Mahlberg (ADKN) Mahone (USA) Maichingen Maienbühl Maienwald Mailandhöhe (DDR) Maimeri (I) Maimeri Ariberti (I) Main Main Coast (USA) Main Tickle (I) Mainblick (ADKN) Maine Vert (F) Mainer Ariberti (I) Mainieri (I) Mainka (USA) Mainmast (CAN) Mainsail (CAN) Mainsail (NZ) Mainstrand Maintal Mainz Maison De La Freule Maison de la Freule (NL) Maison d´Ami (NL) Maison-Neuve Maj-Lis (S) Majakarhun (SF) Majestic (USA) Majestic Bay (USA) Majesticall (CAN) Majesty (AUS) Majika (CS) Majoros (YU) Makeev (RUS Makepeace (USA) Makitalo (I) Makkoskerti-Bundas Makravolgyi Mal Schot (RUS) Mal Voisinerie (F) Mala medvechee (CS) Mala medvedice (CS) Malaguti (I) Malaspiner Gletscher (DDR) Malcotti (I) Malerbude Maleskovske tvrze (CS) Malesovska tvrze (CS) Malesovske tvrze (CS) Malibar (SA) Mallette (CAN) Malling Withen (DK) Mallinson (GB) Mallo (I) Malm (S) Malmanis (USA) Malmberg (CAN) Malmgärden (S) Malomfoki Malomhati Maloney-Johnson (CAN) Malou Maltais (CAN) Maltby (USA) Malych tuji (CS) Malyi-Kerti (HU) Malysse (CAN) Malyva Malzplan (DDR) Mama Bear (NZ) Mamas Bear (SF) Mammana (I) Man Saving (NL) Manasda (NL) Mandel Mandeln Manenei (SF) Manfrin (I) Mangfalltal (ADKN) Manhatton (GB) Mani Ducommun Manicone (I) Manitouloa (USA) Mankert (S) Mannelli (I) Mannerheim (GB) Mannetta (I) Mannheim Manny (USA) Manoir de la Chapelle (F) Manoir de la Colline (F) Manoir de la Dune Fleurie (F) Manoir de Ricquemesnil (F) Manoir de Saint-John´s (F) Mansfeld Mansfield (GB) Mänsson (S) Manta (CS) Mantaweg (CH) Manti Mantovani (I) Manyx (USA) Maple Acre (USA) Maple Creek (SF) Maple Lane Maple Leaf Maple Leaf (CAN) Maplebear (USA) Maplelm (USA) Mapleopal (GB) Mapletrail (CAN) Mapplebeck (GB) Mar Mar-Bella (SF) Marais du Puttlinger Tal (F) Maraugiehof Maraunen Maravilla del Mundo (NL) Maraville del Mundo (NL) Marbus (NL) Marcarpent (CAN) Märchenwald Märchenwald (Register VND) Marchetti (I) Marcks (reg) Marco Marco Hottingen Marco I Augsburg Marco II Augsburg Marco-Barth Marco-Bogenhausen Marco-Interlaken Marco-Langenthal Marco-Memmingen Marco-Polo-Forest Marcus (NL) Mardalwiese (VND) Mare aux Joncs (B) Mare aux Templiers (F) Mare Bleue (F) Marebay (SA) Mareland (I) Marelle (RUS) Margaret (USA) Margaretenhof Margarethenhof (CH) Margaria (I) Marggraffenstein (DDR) Margilhiere (F) Margilhierre (F) Marhanza Marhanza (CS) Marhill (CAN) Maria-Rein Mariani (I) Mariastein Maricia (USA) Marienborn (DDR) Marienburg Mariengrund Marienhof Marienhof (DDR) Marienhöhe (DDR) Marienstern Marilor (USA) Marina (USA) Marine Bear (S) Mariner Mariner (CAN) Mariners Place (NL) Marinkovic (YU) Marinor (USA) Marinwylare (CH) Mariposa (NL) Maritimaborgen (S) Maritime (USA) Marjac (USA) Marjazskeho lomu (CS) Marjen (USA) Mark (DDR) Märkerland (DDR) Markgrafenmühle Markgrafenmühle (Register DNK) Markgraff Farms (USA) Marko Marko Undine Marko-Polo Markottendorf Marktmühle Markushof Marlo Marmas (CS) Marmon (USA) Marmottons Bleus (F) Marnock (AUS) Marpierre (AUS) Marrfarm (CAN) Mars Mars-Wetzikon Marsden (GB) Marshall (GB) Marshill (GB) Marshoeve (NL) Marshview (USA) Marskfjild (NL) Marskland (NL) Marskramer (NL) Marskwa (NL) Marsman (NL) Marsouin II Martena (NL) Marti (CH) Martin Martin (CAN) Martin (F) Martin (USA) Martin and Hagerman (USA) Martinelli (I) Marting (CAN) Martingrove (USA) Martini (I) Martins (USA) Martinsfluh Martinsklause Marttinen (SF) Martucciello (I) Marty Lea (USA) Marun (SF) Marusev (RUS) Marusic (I) Mary Barr (USA) Mary-Fram Marydon (AUS) Marys Bay (SK) Mas de Beauregard (B) Mas de Chabrenille (F) Mas de Terreas Nuevas (F) Mas des Glycines (B) Mas du Moulin Neuf (F) Mas Soleiado (F) Masch Mascouche (CAN) Maßholderbach Mason (SF) Massapoag (USA) Massimi (I) Massiot (I) Massobrio (I) Mastrantuoni (I) Mastway (USA) Masuren Matalla (CAN) Mate telki (HU) Mate´y (S) Mati (I) Matrosova (RUS) Matta Göbrinchen Mattenegg Mattental Mattental (F) Matthews (GB) Mattiolo (I) Mattsson (S) Matyitavi Maud Mauersee Maunder (SA) Maurizio (S) Mauro (I) Mausolee des Glaces (F) Maut Mavaracchio (CAN) Max Schneeberger Maxburg Maxelhof (DDR) Maxhütte Maxim Maxine (USA) Maxine Rice (GB) Maxnewfy (I) Maxted (GB) May Night (I) Mayberock (CAN) Mayburg Mayer (S) Mayfield (USA) Maynooth (CAN) Mayoss (GB) Mazanti (DK) Mazemoor (CAN) Mazza (I) Mazzarelli (I) Mazzitelli (I) Mazzon (I) Mc Teddy McAlpin (USA) McCallister (USA) McCann (CAN) McCann (GB) McClung (CAN) McCool (USA) McCorkle (USA) McCormick (CAN) McCormick (USA) McCoy (USA) McCracken (USA) McCrea (USA) McCullough (CAN) McCurry (USA) McDonald (CAN) McDonnel (GB) McEldon (CAN) McElligott (GB) McFall (USA) McFarland (USA) McFarlane and Crouch (USA) McGinniskin (AUS) McGlassen (USA) McGrew (USA) McHutcheson (GB) McInnis (USA) McKeag (GB) McKenzie (CAN) McKenzie (GB) McKenzie Oak (USA) McKnight (CAN) McLardy (GB) McLaren (CAN) McLaughlin (CAN) McLean (CAN) McLean (GB) McMinn (GB) McMullin (USA) McNeill (USA) McPherson (USA) McPotters Creek (HU) McQuaide (GB) McWilliams (USA) Meacock (GB) Mead (USA) Meadow Moor (USA) Meadow Spring (USA) Meadowbrook (USA) Meadowglen (CAN) Meadowlake (USA) Meamarte (SF) Mecklenburger Land (DDR) Mecsek-Gyongye (HU) Mecsekgyngyre Mecsekszaszi Mecsekszaszi (HU) Medak Medelstein Medor II Medovou strany (CS) Medvedi rokle (CS) Medvedice od Moravice (CS) Medvediho vrchu (CS) Medvejyego Yara (RUS) Medvereti (HU) Medvidek (CS) Meegamow (CAN) Meehan (USA) Meelenhorst (NL) Meemate (CAN) Meenks (NL) Meerbusch Meerzicht (NL) Megabear (DK) Meggenhorn (CH) Megidenberg (CAN) Meiendorfer Wald Meier Meierei (DDR) Meierhof Meijering (NL) Meijssen (NL) Meisenburg Meißner Bergland (ADKN) Meissen Mekalitso (S) Mekkes (NL) Mekong (AUS) Melbourne Coomb (GB) Meldgaarden (DK) Mele (I) Melendy (USA) Melgard (USA) Melkersson (S) Melktal (A) Mellersh (GB) Mellwraith (GB) Melmek (CS) Melnai (DK) Melsonby (USA) Memelgau Memmingen Men Ar Groas (F) Menacher (USA) Menagerie (USA) Mendokina (HU) Mendolino (USA) Meneedum (USA) Menefee (USA) Meneghetti (I) Menelika Menhardsweiler Tal (ADKN) Menhardsweiler Tal (reg) Menke (USA) Menon (I) Mensi (I) Mer de l´Isle (F) Merasheen (GB) Merasheen (N) Meravigliosi Nordici (I) Mercator (GB) Merchien Merenate Merewynd (USA) Mericarhun (SF) Merideth (USA) Meriggiola (I) Merighi (I) Merikarhun (SF) Merikoira Merlinie (F) Mernus Merringtine (GB) Merry (GB) Merrybear (GB) Merrybear(GB) Merryland (NZ) Merufe (DK) Merwediek (NL) Mery (F) Merza (NL) Mesabi (USA) Messmer (USA) Messori (I) Messori Roncaglia (I) Mesta rakosu (CS) Métairie de Kercadic (F) Metayer (CAN) Metcalfe (GB) Methlinger Tannen Methlinger Tannen (VND) Metka Metselaar-Bruins (NL) Metta Mettenwalde Mettenweg Mettertal Metti (I) Metvereti (HU) Meulman (NL) Meurig (GB) Mexicke ulice (CS) Meyer Meyer (USA) Meystre Mezger Mezölaki Fekete-Gombóc (HU) Micciche (USA) Micenko (USA) Michael Michalovic (CS) Miche (USA) Michelhof Michelhof (DDR) Michelshof (Register DNK) Michelshöhe (DDR) Michen (DK) Michibear (USA) Michland (USA) Michlhof Mici Macko Micmac (BR) Micmac (USA) Middelhof (NL) Middendorp (NL) Middleham Midhurst (AUS) Midhurst (NZ) Midnight Bear (RUS) Midnight Blue (USA) Midnight Lace (USA) Midnight Lady (HU) Midnight Star (USA) Midnightbear (AUS) Midnite Bay (USA) Midnite Lace (USA) Midway (USA) Miettinen (SF) Miglie (I) Miirray (GB) Mikic (YU) Mikkelsen (DK) Mikkelsen und Elmeskov (DK) Miklagärden (S) Miknera (CS) Mikvera (CS) Mila (B) Milan (DK) Milan-Wetzikon Milanera (SP) Milano (CAN) Milano (I) Milanos Milans Newfoundland (SK) Mildenitztal (DDR) Mildenitzufer Milennas (SF) Mileoak (GB) Milevsij (RUS) Milfelden Milicova (CS) Miljaz (GB) Mill Creek (CAN) Mill Dream (NL) Millar (GB) Millenium (USA) Miller (CAN) Miller (GB) Miller (USA) Millerhaus Milleville Milli-Barn (USA) Milliron (USA) Millstorm (GB) Millstorpe (GB) Millthorpe (GB) Milne (GB) Milo (USA) Milvain (GB) Milvan (GB) Minardi (I) Mindel Mindeltal Ming Minghi (I) Mini Bear (SF) Mini Dingremont (F) Minichino (I) Minka Minka-Würzburg Minko Minnebach (NL) Minnemato (USA) Minos Freyr Miquelon (DDR) Miquelon (HU) Miquelon (NL) Miquelon (NZ) Mira Nobilis (DK) Mira Rio (NL) Mirabella Mirabelle Miraldra (GB) Mirhevit (CS) Mirhevit (CZ) Miriam Mirjanovic (YU) Miro-Karhun (SF) Mirosovskeho zamku (CS) Mirza Mis-T-Wend (USA) Mischacy (SA) Mischief (USA) Mischiefbear (GB) Mishmar ha Majim (NL) Mishow (GB) Misiek (GB) Mission Hill (CAN) Mission Mountain (USA) Missisanga (HU) Mississippi-Missouri (SK) Missy (USA) Mistassini (I) Mistaya (USA) Mistivale (USA) Misty Cove (USA) Misty Meadows (USA) Misty Monarch (USA) Misty Mountain (USA) Misty River (USA) Misty Rose (USA) Misty Vinture (USA) Mistybear (GB) Mistycove (CAN) Mitchel (GB) Mitchell (GB) Mitchell (USA) Mittelrhein Mitzel (USA) Mix (S) Mixbury (GB) Mlynskaho rybnika (CS) Mlynskeho rybnika (CS) Mnt Spirit (CAN) Moabit Moanna (USA) Mocellin (I) Mocellini (I) Moclar (CAN) Moe (USA) Moel Baerenbos (NL) Moens-Coene (B) Moessner Mogavero (I) Mögeldorf Mogensen (DK) Möhnesee Möhnetal Mohr-Altona Mohr-Würzburg Mohrberg (DDR) Mohren Mohrenfels Mohrenhof Mohult (S) Moicani (I) Moirseer (CAN) Moisburg (ADKN) Mojoli (I) Mojstranski Mojstranski (YU) Mojzisova (SLO) Mokaki (CAN) Mole (GB) Molenheiken (B) Moll (GB) Mollbear (USA) Mollegarden (DK) Mollemans (NL) Mollen (USA) Mollenshof (DDR) Möller Möller (DK) Möller Poulsen (DK) Mollis (CH) Mollousa (GB) Molly Mill Mollybay (CAN) Mollybrook (USA) Mollynewf (GB) Molnar (CAN) Molo (GB) Molosse (CAN) Molousa (GB) Molshoop (NL) Momcilovic (YU) Momot (CAN) Mona Monaco (I) Monassi (I) Monastero (I) Mönch Mönchswald Mondary-See (DDR) Monde de Lea (F) Mondou (CAN) Mongiovi (I) Moni Goldpranken (CH) Monica Jonsson (S) Monkey Hill (USA) Monksmoor (GB) Monna Vanna Monrepos Monroe (USA) Monserrat (AUS) Mont Griffon (F) Montagne aux Ours (F) Montana (USA) Montanari (I) Montani (I) Montano (NL) Monte Cassino Monte Christo (DDR) Monte Marco (DDR) Monte Zuma Monte-Carlo Monteanu (I) Monteclain (F) Montegnet (F) Montenvento (I) Monterosa (CAN) Monterosa (GB) Montevento (I) Montville (USA) Moolite (USA) Moon and Ames (USA) Moon and Ohlenbusch (USA) Moon and Stars Moon and Stars (I) Moon Pie (USA) Moon Valley (USA) Mooncusser (USA) Moonfleet (CAN) Moonlight Moonlight Castle (Register DNK) Moonlite (USA) Moonribbon (USA) Moonriver (USA) Moonsail (USA) Moonseal (GB) Moonshadow (USA) Moonshadows (USA) Moonshinelover (DK) Moonspinner (USA) Moonstone (USA) Moonstring (S) Moor Moor (NL) Moor-Berghof Moorbek (IRV) Moorbek (reg) Moordiek Moore (USA) Moorheide Moorhof Moorhof (DDR) Moorhof (NCD) Moorhof (Register DNK) Moorhof (VND) Moorteich Moosalbtal Moosbachweg Moosburg Moosschwaige Mooswäldchen (ADKN) Moral (USA) Moralview (USA) Moran Moran (USA) Morande (F) Moränenschlucht Mörch (DK) Mordan Moreaux Moreland (USA) Moreland Hills (USA) Morena Morenhof (B) Morey (F) Morgan (CAN) Morgan (GB) Morgan (USA) Moriaan Morianen Moriarty (CAN) Morisol Morisson (B) Moritz Moritzburg Moritzburg (DDR) Moritzhof (DDR) Mörkömaan (SF) Morley (GB) Morningcloud (NZ) Moron Moroni (I) Morosi (I) Mörövuoren (SF) Morphew (GB) Morralview (USA) Morris Morris (GB) Morris (USA) Morry Morse (USA) Morsland (DK) Morte Greve (F) Morton (GB) Morton (USA) Mory Moryci (CAN) Mosa Flu (NL) Mosca (I) Moscato (I) Mosel Moselbär Möser Mosimann Mosjödalen (S) Moskusbanden (N) Mosonvolgyi Moss (GB) Mosscockle (GB) Mössner Mostabear (CAN) Motolese (I) Mötönallen (SF) Mouette Mouettes de la Corniche (F) Moulin Bleu (F) Moulin de Plainville (F) Moulin D´Alzon (F) Moulton (USA) Mount Bear (USA) Mount Cook (DK) Mount Lore (USA) Mount Pearl (VND) Mountain Bear (USA) Mountain Lore (USA) Mountain Magic (USA) Mountain Valley (USA) Mountain View (USA) Mountainloch (NZ) Mountainview (CAN) Mountainview (USA) Mountbatten (CAN) Mountin Bear (USA) Mountpak (CAN) Mountpalies (DDR) Mouska (CAN) Moustero (F) Moutain Lore (USA) Moy (GB) Moye and Thornton (USA) Mozzarelli (I) Mr. A. Hart Mt. Airy (USA) Mt. Chalet (USA) Mt. Pleasant (USA) Mtn-to-Sea (USA) Mu Lambda (USA) Mud Bay (USA) Mud Bear (USA) Muddeberg Muddy Creek (USA) Muddy Paw (USA) Mudge (CAN) Mugford (USA) Müggelpeterklause Mugwump (USA) Mühlau Mühle Mühle (ADKN) Mühlenbach Mühlenberg (DDR) Mühlenbreite (DDR) Mühlengarten Mühlengraben (Register VND) Mühlengraben (VND) Mühlengrund Mühleweg Mühlhaue Mühlhaue (DDR) Mühlheim Mühlrad (ADKN) Mühlsteinbruch Muhmenäckern (DDR) Muiden (NL) Muir (USA) Mukwa (USA) Muldeberg Muldental Muldenthal (DDR) Muldetal Mulhall (GB) Mulic (YU) Müller Müllnerberg (A) Müllrose Mummelsee Mummolo (I) Münchenhof Münchner Kindl Münchner Land Munckhof (NL) Munday (USA) Mundrachingen Munk (DK) Munkevang (DK) Munkholm (DK) Munro (GB) Munshaw (CAN) Munteau (I) Murcada (CAN) Muren (GB) Muren (S) Murg Murgenthal Murgtal Murgtalpforte Murgway (CH) Muriers de Servezanne (F) Müritzsee (DDR) Murphy (GB) Murphy (USA) Murray and Ehler (USA) Muscadine Muscadine (GB) Muscoot (USA) Musgrave (GB) Musklishouw (NL) Muskoka (USA) Muskushouw (NL) Muskwa (NL) Musselhorsten (NL) Musta (USA) Mustajan (SF) Mustan Möykyn (SF) Mustan Murmun (SF) Mustanallen (SF) Mustas (USA) Mustazzu (I) Mutschlechner (I) Muurahaismäen (SF) Muzzin (USA) My Big Dream (B) My Bonavista (CAN) Mybac (S) Mychdale (AUS) Myers (USA) Mylord Mylord-Fox Myron and O´Neill (USA) Myrrha Mysak (S) Mystery Bay (USA) N-Newfa-Rie (USA) Näätänallen (SF) Nabuco I Nachbauer Nachtigallental Nachtwind (VND) Nägele Nagidrac (CAN) Nagold Nagyiztasi (HU) Nagymedve-Csillaga Nagypandur-Szigeti (HU) Nagytisztasi (HU) Nailcote (GB) Nairobi (AUS) Nakisak (USA) Nakiska (USA) Nakomis (USA) Näktergal (S) Nalle Kullan (SF) Nallebacken (S) Nallebjörnen (S) Nalleforsen (S) Nallelandet (S) Nallelandet (SF) Nallemaan (SF) Nallenbrück (reg) Nallevaaran (SF) Namecus (CAN) Namekagon (USA) Nan Tucket (N) Nana Nana Bijou (CAN) Nana-Berghof Nanasi Nanasi-Kaiser Nandobear Nanicoth Peter Pan (CAN) Nanjo (USA) Nanny (USA) Nanstein Nanstein (DHS) Nanstein (reg) Nantahala (USA) Nanteca (USA) Nantrow Nanuk Nanwick (USA) Naomi Declair (CAN) Napanewf (CAN) Napanewf (USA) Napeblo (RUS) Napoleonstein (DDR) Napsigal (DK) Naristo (N) Nascapi (I) Nase zahradka (CS) Nasealga Nashau Auke (USA) Nashdoysha (USA) Natanewf (CAN) Natangen Natarsha (N) Natili (I) Native (USA) Nattanin (SF) Natuk (USA) Nauendorfer Teichen (DDR) Naumowicz (USA) Nausseden Naut (DK) Nautica (CAN) Nautical Newf (USA) Nautik (CAN) Nautika Coralscape (USA) Nautikan (USA) Nautilie (USA) Nautilus (USA) Navaisha (NL) Navaris (GB) Navarra (S) Navarre (USA) Navin (USA) Navrangi (GB) Naze Naze (GB) Neandertal Neatie (CAN) Neaties Paw (USA) Neck-Walchwyl Neckar Neckarau Neckarburg Neckargau Neckarhalde Neckarlust Neckarspitze Neckarvorstadt Nedakonickych sadu (CS) Nederstigt (NL) Neffsvila (USA) Neffyland (NL) Nefoko (NL) Neger Negerhut (NL) Negrita (SF) Nehlerheide Neighbour Neill and Rogers (AUS) Neills (USA) Neißetal Neliräpylän (SF) Nelly Nelly-Altenbanz Nelly-Bäumenheim Nelly-Karma Nelson (GB) Nelson (USA) Nelson II Nelson-Cannstadt Nelson-Weissenstein Nembrini (I) Nemiron (SF) Nemma (SF) Nemo The Black (DK) Nemohof (NL) Nepkertsori Nepo (DK) Neptum-Bäumenheim Neptun Neptun I Neptun II Neptuna Neptune (CAN) Neptune (USA) Neptunova Domu (CS) Neptuntaufe (DDR) Neptunus (NL) Nera Nerding Nereide (GB) Nereus-Forchheim Nerina-Trisselberg (A) Nero Nero Astro Nero Etter Nero Kern Nero Münster Nero O Nero-Andermatt Nero-Bienne Nero-Cham Nero-Geislingen Nero-Lörrach Nero-Nigger Nero-Waldbröl Nero-Wien Nero-York Neroberg Neron Neska Polita Neslidky (CS) Nessebrug (NL) Nesselacker Nethener Seen Netherwood Neubauer Neubear (GB) Neuberg Neuberku (CS) Neuberun Neucastel Neudietendorf Neuendeich Neuenmuhr Neufnach Neufundland Neufundländerburg (CH) Neufundländerheim (CH) Neuheim Neuhof Neuhofshöhe Neukiebear (GB) Neukomm Neuland Neußen (DDR) Neustädter Feld (DDR) Neverine (I) Neverland (USA) New Angels (B) New Black Bear Family (F) New Castle (USA) New Dawn New F. Age (I) New Found Home (NL) New Found Love (NL) New Grando Home New Harmony (USA) New River (USA) New-f-Age (I) New-Fuur-Land (DK) Newbeach (AUS) Newchicoochi (GB) Newcomb (USA) Newetta (DK) Newf Dog (DK) Newf Garden Newf Hill (DK) Newf Horizon (USA) Newf House (DK) Newf Mermaid (B) Newf Mountain (USA) Newf Of Mark (DK) Newf Of Valhalla (DK) Newf Palace (DK) Newf Pond (USA) Newf Sound (DK) Newf-Bear (DK) Newf-Dream (DK) Newf-Line (DK) Newf-Mermaid (B) Newf-Stanley (DK) Newfamble (GB) Newfangled (AUS) Newfangled and Paddlepaw (AUS) Newfashion (AUS) Newfcastle (AUS) Newfcastle (USA) Newfdale (AUS) Newfee (CAN) Newffoot (DK) Newfgarden (DK) Newfhaven (NZ) Newfhaven (USA) Newfhill (CAN) Newfholm (DK) Newfhound (AUS) Newfie (I) Newfie Blues (KRO) Newfield (CAN) Newfield (USA) Newfies (I) Newfiled (CAN) Newfinch (GB) Newfisland (CAN) Newfjerk (DK) Newfland (DK) Newfland (USA) Newflobber (I) Newflumland (USA) Newfman (USA) Newfndor (GB) Newfolli (AUS) Newfoundland Newfoundland (USA) Newfoundlandhuset (DK) Newfoundlandshjemmet (DK) Newfoundlendergärden (DK) Newfoux (CAN) Newfparkin (DK) Newfport (USA) Newfreedom (USA) Newfriend (USA) Newfs of Paradise Newfs of Valhalla (DK) Newfspring (GB) Newfstock (NZ) Newfswain (GB) Newftex (USA) Newftide (AUS) Newfy (USA) Newfyhome (NL) Newfys Fortune (B) Newfys Paradise (NL) Newfysingel (NL) Newgarden (GB) Newgolberhoeve (NL) Newgold (S) Newgriff (DK) Newhouse (CAN) Newhouse (USA) Newkasbern (GB) Newland (CAN) Newmhoon (USA) Newphoria (USA) Newphrey (GB) Newpry (USA) Newsaint Newsaint (AUS) Newsea (CAN) Newseer (AUS) Newsnow (CAN) Newstead Abbey (CH) Newton (CAN) Newton (GB) Newton (S) Newton Ark (GB) Newton Ark (USA) Newtonwood (GB) Newveighbear (GB) Newvenn (GB) Neylon (USA) Nezkrotna Markyza (CS) Niagara Niagara (USA) Niagra (USA) Nibelungen Nice Bear Nichol (GB) Nicholas Lake (USA) Nicholashof (NLC) Nicholl (GB) Nichols Nichols (CAN) Nichols (GB) Nicholss (GB) Nicola (CAN) Nicola (USA) Nicolas (F) Nicomachaka (S) Nicri (NL) Niddastrand Niedenau Niederburg Niederhof Niederrhein Niedersachsen Niedersachsenhof Niedertor Niederunger Hof Nielsen (DK) Nielsen-Fyn (NK) Nienburg Nieplitztal Nieplitztal (DDR) Nieri (I) Nierstal (reg) Nierstal (Register DNK) Nieuwe Land (NL) Nieuwe Plantage (NL) Niflungen Niger Niger Star (DK) Nighthawk (USA) Nightshade (USA) Nightwatch (USA) Nightwine (USA) Nihatmaru (A) Nihon (B) Nijboer (B) Nikiforova (RUS) Nikita Nikitas Berenbrigade (NL) Nikkels Hoeve (NL) Nikoma (USA) Nilsson (S) Nimiami (USA) Nine Mile (USA) Ninianbay (GB) Nissen (DK) Nissen Christiansen (DK) Nita Nitestar (USA) Nitupsar (CAN) Nitupsar (USA) Nivesse (F) Nixe Nixe II Nixe-Lenzberg Njalsson (DK) Njega Sara Njoffeland (S) Nju Speis (RUS) Njufa Bej (RUS Njufa Bej (RUS) Njumast (RUS) Noba (CS) Nobbes (NL) Nobel House (DK) Nobests Beauty Bear (DK) Noble (USA) Noble Newf (USA) Noble of Fortune Bay Nobleheart (USA) Nocny vietor (CS) Nocny vietor (CZ) Noddie (S) Noddstrickle (GB) Nöffikid (SF) Noir Noirebelle (GB) Noirelune (CAN) Noirlour (AUS) Noirseer (CAN) Noiseux (CAN) Nokhucrag (USA) Nokriga (USA) Nokucrag (USA) Nolens (NL) Nollen Nolt (USA) Nolyk (DK) Nonesuch (USA) Nonna (USA) Noorden (NL) Noorderstrand (NL) Noordsingel Paleis (NL) Noork (NL) Nora Nora (YU) Nora Creek (USA) Nora II-Fram Nora-Böttigheim Nora-Puschendorf Norberg (S) Norbye (DK) Norcoss (USA) Nord-Glück Nordbjerg (DK) Nordbjorn (DK) Norddstrickle (GB) Nordeaster (CAN) Nordeen (USA) Nordhang (DDR) Nordhäuser Roland (DDR) Nordic Mist (USA) Nordica (USA) Nordicangel (GB) Nordkettenbahn Nordkettenbahn (A) Nordkjern (S) Nordlicht Nördlingen Nördlinger Daniel Nordman Christensen (DK) Nordmannsturm Nordmors (DK) Nordsjö (DK) Nordstrand (CAN) Nordtorp (DK) Nordwest Nordwige (NL) Nore Point Noremac (USA) Norensis (A) Norepoint Norfolk (CAN) Norin (USA) Nöring Pettersson (S) Noris Norita Norita (DK) Norland (CAN) Norlee (USA) Norlyk (DK) Norma Norma (NL) Norma-Saxonia Normann Normannstein North River (USA) North Roe (B) North Star (USA) North Wistonpines (B) Northcoast (USA) Northcote (GB) Northern Call (USA) Northern Hill (NL) Northern Lake (NL) Northernlite (CAN) Northland (USA) Northsea (AUS) Northshore (USA) Northtor (CAN) Northville (USA) Northwood (USA) Norvista (CAN) Norwest (USA) Norwick (GB) Nosiglia (USA) Noteworthy (USA) Notre Dame Notre Dame Bay (SK) Notre Dame des Flots (F) Nottergrund Nottingham (USA) Notung Noue du Coryphee (F) Nouzectnost (CS) Nova-Scotia (NL) Novaga (I) Novai Novai (CH) Novaya Novaya (GB) Novella-Reti Novelli (I) Novo Kazmierk Novofundland klubu (CS) Novofundland-klubu (CS) Nowakowski (USA) Nu-Way (CAN) Nuandan (CAN) Nueva (USA) Nuffe (DK) Nuffegarden (N) Nuffiland (S) Nuland (NL) Numa (USA) Nunatak (NL) Nusbaum (USA) Nußbaumhöhe (DDR) Nußberg Nuselskeho udoli (CS) Nußhöhe Nüssler Nutbrook (GB) Nuthetal (DDR) Nuvo (USA) Nuwave (GB) Nuyten (NL) Nuzzo (I) Ny Folsted (DK) Nyarfasvolgyi (HU) Nye (USA) Nyergesuti Nyholt (CAN) Nykobing (USA) Nylmah (CAN) Nymphe II Nymphenburg Nyssa (CAN) OAK Cottage (NL) Oak Folk (NL) Oak Hill (USA) Oaktree Oakwood (USA) Oarlock (USA) Oaul (USA) Obenende (NKV) Obenende (reg) Obenende (Register DNK) Oberbettringen Oberdörfli (CH) Oberen Ilmtal Oberen Isar oberen Perftal (ADKN) Oberen Tor Oberg (CAN) Oberhagen Oberheide (DDR) Oberland (ADKN) Oberland (reg) Oberland (Register DNK) Oberländer Bärenburg Oberlausitz Oberstdorf Oberurbach Oblajovickx dvur (CS) Oblajovicky dvar (CS) Oblajovicky dvur (CS) Oblanov (CS) Obory pod Skalkon (CS) Obuda Szepe Obush Shed (RUS) Oceanbear (CAN) Oceanique (GB) Oceano (USA) Oceanus (USA) Ochs Ochtendrood (NL) Odell (S) Odenwald (ADKN) Odenwald (reg) Odenwald (Register DNK) Oderbruch Oderbruch (DDR) Odereck Odereck (DDR) Oderhaff (DDR) Oderschlößchen Oderstrand Odertal Odin Odin (USA) Odins Court (USA) Odins Wald (ADKN) Ödland (DDR) Odorici (I) Odorico (I) Oeckenhoeve (NL) Oelbach Oelken Oels Oertelshof Oeschberg of Bear Cove of St. Austel of the Castle Black Angels (ADKN) of the Dutch Harbour of the Founbern Valley of the Gipsy Clan of the Golden Pride of the Heath Lake (B) of the Livesavers (B) of Westminster (GB) Off Shore (USA) Ogermi Ogopogo (I) Ohkiu (USA) Öhkömönkijän (SF) Ohlsson (S) Öhmann (S) Öhringen Ohrntal Oiofa-Utcai (HU) Oivcich dolu (CS) Okasova Okecia (DK) Okorskeho podhradi (CS) Olby (DK) Old Bailey (USA) Old Bay (USA) Old Brothers (F) Old Mole (USA) Old River Oldambtsterhof (NL) Olde Meenthe (NL) Olde Mill (USA) Olde Path (USA) Olde Wehme (NL) Oldehove (NL) Oldena (AUS) Oldendorf (NL) Oldersheim (NL) Oldest Colony (NL) Oldhill Oldhill (SF) Oldofredi (I) Olesen (DK) Olia (I) Olivetti (I) Olivieri (I) Olley (GB) oll´n Bräsig oll´n Bräsig (VND) Olofsson (S) Olsen (DK) Olsen (N) Olsen Egon (DK) Olson (USA) Olsovka (CS) Olsson (S) Olsson u. Olofsson (S) Olterstein Olterstein (DDR) Oludyon Hoeve (NL) Olympia (USA) Olympus Mons Omahai (HU) Ominmac (S) Omme (NL) Onaga (USA) Onderneming (NL) Ondine (USA) Önell (S) Onkel Tom (N) Onkel Tom Hütte Onley (GB) Only Od Onnygärden (S) Onstream (USA) Ontario-See (DDR) Onyx (NZ) Onyx (USA) Onyxbay (USA) Ooijen (NL) Oolum (ISR) Oom Tom (NL) Oonallen (SF) Oostendorp (NL) Oosterkamp-van de Sluys (NL) Oosthoeck (NL) Oots Roots (NL) Oppelshausen Oppen Oppen (GB) Oppspring Oquaga (USA) Oracle (I) Orangerie Oranien Oranien (VND) Oranienburg Ordensland Ordenslande Ordessa (GB) Ordiefauld (GB) Ordog-Dingo Ordogszemu Oreos (USA) Orfeunegro (B) Orfeunegro (NL) Organo (CS) Orion (USA) Orizza (S) Orland (I) Orlandini (I) Orlando (I) Orlandy (NL) Orlanoi (GB) Orlasky (USA) Orlatal Orme Richard (F) Orngreen (DK) Oronacah (USA) Oronocket (USA) Oroszlansziklai (HU) Orovale (CAN) Orovale (GB) Orovales Orsacchiotto d´alto Mare (NL) Orsi (I) Orso Orsobotnia (SF) Ortap (CS) Ortenau Ortenburg (DDR) Ortiz (USA) Ortona (CAN) Osa (USA) Osning Oso (USA) Osso Melosso Ostalb Ostemündung (ADKN) Ostengard (S) Österberg Österberg (S) Osterfeld Österhus Osterkühlbach Ostertal Östling (S) Ostmann (DK) Ostsee Ostseestrand Ostseestrand (DDR) Othello Othello-Memminger Mau Othello-Regensburg Ottamare (GB) Ottawa (USA) Ottawan Ottenbach Otter (NL) Otterbach (DDR) Otterbay (GB) Ottilienburg Ottilienburg (VND) Ottilienstein Ottmaring Otto (USA) Ottokarruhe (A) Ottos Bärenhöhle Ottoway (GB) Oucci (I) Oud Veeningen (NL) Oude Ae (NL) Oude Bosch (NL) Oude Kazerne (NL) Oude Kolk (NL) Oude Plantage (NL) Oude Schoolzicht (NL) Oudelande (NL) Ouellette (CAN) Ouimet (CAN) Oukaya Forever (F) Oultremont (NL) Our Blackloch (CAN) Our Seaspray (CAN) Ournewfbear (GB) Ours Sauveteurs (B) Oursons du Vent (F) Outport (USA) Outrigger (CAN) Outtrail (CAN) Outtrail (USA) Outtrails (USA) Ouwerschije (NL) Ouyadesloups (CAN) Overaa (N) Overessinge (NL) Overgaard (DK) Overlund Hansen (DK) Overmaas (NL) Overmill (USA) Overrand (USA) Ovist (DK) Owasco (I) Owen (GB) Owen-Swaffield (GB) Owens Creek (USA) Oxford Oxyoke (USA) Oysterbay (GB) Oz Oz (CAN) Ozpaw (AUS) Ozzrock (GB) O´Donnell (GB) O´Grady (USA) O´Kekai (USA) O´Neill (USA) Paakinen (S) Paape Meßenthin Paar Pace (I) Pacific (USA) Packard (USA) Pacoresse Pacovskych zahrad (CS) Paddlepaw (AUS) Paddlewheel (USA) Paddy (USA) Paddywack (USA) Padell (USA) Paderborn Padrone (I) Padrtskeho potoka (CS) Paganini (I) Page (GB) Pages (F) Pagliai (I) Pagura (I) Pahranicni straze (CS) Paige (USA) Päivinen (S) Paka (CAN) Pakter (RUS) Pal (USA) Paladin (USA) Palas (CS) Palazzi (I) Palcon (DK) Palfi Palladini (I) Pallant (RUS) Pallastorpet (S) Pallesen (DK) Pallett (GB) Pallucchini (I) Palmalia (GB) Palmer (CAN) Palmer (GB) Palmero (CAN) Palotabozsoki Palud (F) Palzer-Hof (DDR) Pameliny tvrze (CS) Panadga (USA) Panagathos (NL) Panda (USA) Panda Bear (DK) Panda Bear (USA) Panda Norbis (RUS) Pandaga (USA) Pandahazi Pandahazi (HU) Pandaville (USA) Pandazoman (SF) Pandia (DK) Pandin (CAN) Pandovan c/o Incisa (I) Panfiglio (I) Panfilov (RUS) Pangle and Castonguay (USA) Panier Vert (B) Pannenhuijs (NL) Pantani (I) Pantema (NL) Pantheon Des Immortels (F) Paoletti (I) Papa Hacedor (SF) Papenbergen (DDR) Papenhof (NL) Paperdei (HU) Papini (I) Pappelhain Pappelheim (DDR) Pappelhof Pappelstieg (DDR) Pappertshain Paquette (USA) Paquin (CAN) Paradeso (GB) Paradeso (I) Paradies Paradiso (I) Paradiso Marino (F) Paramoore (USA) Parc de Bellevue (F) Parc des Cedres (F) Parc D´Andresy (F) Parel Haven (NL) Parent (CAN) Pargrove (GB) Parimbot Paris (USA) Park Parker (CAN) Parker (F) Parker (GB) Parker (USA) Parkhurst (USA) Parkington (GB) Parkinson (GB) Parkkamäki (SF) Parklane (SA) Parkstraße Parkwiese Parkwiese (VND) Parmentus (HU) Parrini (I) Parsberg Parsons (GB) Parsons (USA) Partenkirchen Partington (GB) Pary (reg) Pary (Register VND) Parys (WRV) Parzskych zahrad (CS) Pas de Gargantua (F) Pas De Mer (F) Pas du Mer (F) Pas Plauton (F) Pasca Pascale (I) Pascha Pascha Kaltenbach Pascha vom zoolog. Garten Pascha-Dübendorf Pascha-Elberfeld Pascha-Seesen Pascha-Sirius Pascoli (I) Pascual (S) Pasi (I) Pasquali (I) Passagers du Vent (F) Pasteur (USA) Pastorie (NL) Patalnic Patch (USA) Patelli (I) Pathfinder (CAN) Pathfinder (USA) Patrick (USA) Patten (USA) Patterson (USA) Pattesdouces (CAN) Pattus (CAN) Pauatahanui (AUS) Paul Bovery (USA) Paula Paulanerhof Paulinenhof Pauro (I) Pavanelli (I) Pawdington (USA) Pawnee Pawnee (USA) Paxton (USA) Payne (USA) Payne and Lantz (USA) Payne Curtis (GB) Pays des Aulnes (B) Pays du Mont Saint Michel (F) Pays Leonard (F) Peach Fuzz (USA) Peaquin (I) Pearant (GB) Pearl of Knight (CH) Pearl of the Sweet Lake (NL) Pearli (USA) Pearlie (USA) Pearson (GB) Pecan Sand (USA) Pecelpataki Peck-Bergen Peck-Bergen (DDR) Peckham (USA) Pecsi-Muschberger (HU) Pecta (CS) Pedersen (DK) Pedina Pedneault (CAN) Pedneautt (CAN) Peene Peenetal (DDR) Peeters-Sabel Hof (NL) Pegnitz Peikkometsän (SF) Peirotti (I) Pekow (S) Pellegrino (USA) Pellerin (CAN) Pelliccia (I) Pelona (SF) Pelztierfarm (DDR) Pend Oreille (USA) Pendexter (USA) Pendragon (SA) Penfold (GB) Penkavciho vrchu (CS) Penne (CS) Pennowa Farm (USA) Pennybacker (USA) Pensionatet (S) Pentikäinen (SF) Peoples (USA) Pepi (I) Pepin (CAN) Peppel (NL) Peppel Coral Creek (NL) Pepperbear (GB) Peppertree (USA) Peppetree (USA) Pepping (NL) Peppycoin (GB) Perci Percy II Perin Perivale (CAN) Perlacher Heide Perle Perle des Caraibes (F) Perles Noires (F) Perlima (DK) Pernau Pero Mountain (USA) Perola (I) Perotto (I) Perra (I) Perre (DDR) Perricone (I) Perro Negro (NL) Perroncel (F) Perruchon (I) Perry (CAN) Perryhow (GB) Perryville (USA) Persson (S) Perstynu (CS) Pesavento (I) Pet(Schmidt) Petabrook Petabrook (GB) Petcovic (YU) Peter Peter (GB) Peterhof Peterhof (DDR) Peterreuth Peters Peters (NL) Peters (USA) Petersberg Petersburg (VND) Petersen (DK) Peterson (USA) Petersruh Petersson (S) Peterswald Petit (CAN) Petit Arvine (CH) Petit Our (CAN) Petit Ours (CAN) petits toutous Petmanis (CAN) Petrahazi Petrahof Petronio Jurman (I) Petrovy rokle (CS) Petschbach (DDR) Pettersson (S) Pettini (I) Pettit Ours (CAN) Petz Pewian Home (NL) Peyto (CAN) Pfaffenhalde Pfaffenhof Pfaffenwinkel Pfäffikon Pfalz Pfalz (ADKN) Pfalzblick Pfälzerwald (ADKN) Pfarrhof Pfauenhof (CH) Pfersee Pfitzelstetten Pfleghard Pforzheim Pfullingen Phanton (N) Pharaon Phare Ile-Belle-Mer (B) Phibbs (CAN) Philipsborn Phillips (USA) Philp (GB) Phingal Phoenixland (NL) Phoenixville (ARG) Piasenta (I) Picabo (USA) Piccardthoeve (NL) Picciotto (I) Pichelswerder Pichola (AUS) Pickering (GB) Pickett (USA) Picktown (USA) Pideraq (SF) Piecuch (USA) Piero e Tiziana (I) Pierpoint (GB) Pierre aux Coqs (F) Pierreuse Piet Joubert Piet-Berghof Pigeon River (USA) Pigeonnier de Therolde (F) Pigott (GB) Pihl (S) Pijl (NL) Pikku Karhun (SF) Pilgrim (S) Pilialoha (USA) Pilkington (GB) Pilling (GB) Pillingshof (DDR) Pilsnitz Pin (CAN) Pin Noir D´Autriche (F) Pinder (CAN) Pindurlaki Pindurlaki (I) Pine (USA) Pine Mountain (USA) Pinebrook (USA) Pinetar (GB) Pini (I) Pinquin Bay (DK) Pioneer (USA) Pioppa (I) Pipeline (CAN) Pirat Pirate Pirate King (GB) Pirate-Queen-Fram (GB) Piroskarosi-Bumbi Piroskavarosi-Bumbi Piroslavarosi-Bumbi Pirot Pie Pirovano (I) Pirttikallion (SF) Pirttimäen (SF) Piruzjan (RUS) Pischa Neubauer Pisenta (I) Piskovych jam (CS) Pisoc Pisoc-Wartenberg PiTambo Pitcher (USA) Pitomnik (RUS) Pitoni (I) Pitzelstätten (A) Pizzato (I) Pizzolato (I) PKB (CAN) Place off Mini (NL) Placentiia (SF) Plagnat (F) Plaines de Varenne (F) Plaisance (F) Planhaven (AUS) Plankowner (USA) Plantagenhof (DDR) Plante (CAN) Plassey (AUS) Platanen-Eck Plateau des Hors (F) Plateau des Trois Vallées (F) Platet Grillon (F) Plaus (CAN) Plavia Playguard (USA) Playmate (USA) Plessower See (DDR) Plestenjak (SLO) Ploegersland (NL) Plotha Plückersburg Pluimers (NL) Plume de Fam Noire (F) Plume de Pam Noire (F) Plumperdum (DDR) Plushevaya (RUS) Pluto Pluto II-St. Moritz Pluto Zollern Pluto-Altona Pluto-Augsburg Pluto-Bärlocher Pluto-Frankfurt a. M. Pluto-München Pluto-St. Finden Pluto-Stromberg Pluto-Wien Plutokrat Pluton Pluymert (NL) Po-Hardy Pobegalia (I) pod Sivej brady (CS) Podsedickych jam (CS) Poggi (I) Pohli Quelle Pöhlwasser (DDR) Pohranicni straze (CS) Point-Carre Pointe du Raz (F) Poirier (USA) Pol (NL) Polarsea (CAN) Polcaljai Poleradskych haju (CS) Polfry (GB) Polgari Pollen (CAN) Polloni (I) Pollux Pollux-St. Georgen Polma (NL) Polo (I) Polonia Polskunallen (SF) Polt (USA) Polvani Battaglia (I) Poly (CS) Poma (I) Pomerol (NL) Pommeraie Pommeraie du Jet (F) Pommiers Vieux (F) Ponaganset (CAN) Ponaganset (USA) Ponche (F) Pondameer (USA) Ponderosa (USA) Pondok-Gedehove (NL) Ponit Judith (USA) Ponitz Pönitzer See Ponse-de Kooter (NL) Pont de Terenez (F) Pont des Chevaux (B) Pont des Quatre Saisons (F) Pontneuf (GB) Poo Bear (USA) Pooh Bear (NL) Pooh Bear (USA) Pooka Bear (USA) Poole (GB) Popic (YU) Popiel (USA) Pordarson (ISL) Port aux Grebes (F) Port O´Call (USA) Porta Nigra Porta Nigra1 Portadurn Portadurn (GB) Portage (USA) Porte Amarre (NL) Portenhus Porter (USA) Portesk (GB) Portlandse Beer (NL) Portly (USA) Portside (USA) Portsides (USA) Portugal Cove (CAN) Posedichych jam (CS) Posedickych jam (CS) Poseidon (USA) Poseidoon (NL) Pößnitztal (DDR) Pospisil (USA) Post (USA) Postengang (DDR) Posterpup (USA) Posthumus (NL) Postma (NL) Potalivo (I) Potap (RUS) Potenti (I) Potkova Potteiger (USA) Potter-Andermatt Pouch Cove (USA) Poulsen (DK) Poulsen (S) Poulsen Möller (DK) Povlsgaard (DK) Povodska Rovina (CZ) Pow Wow (USA) Powell and Sleep (GB) Power (CAN) Powerhouse (GB) Powerstream (SF) Pozzali (I) Praetoria Prag Prairie Bear (USA) Prairiehome (CAN) Prairiesea (CAN) Prataviera (I) Praz-Long (CH) Prazskych zahrad (CS) Pre aux Vanneaux (F) Pre de la Criox Verte (F) Pre de la Croix Verte (F) Pre de L´Egvonne (F) Pre des Maizes (F) Preciosa Precious (USA) Preisberg Preisberg (VND) Preludes du Cassignolan (F) Presquille D´Avalon (F) Presqu´ile D´Avalon (F) Pressoir D´Herbauges (F) Pretty (USA) Preussen (USA) Pre´Aux Vanneaus (F) Price (CAN) Price (GB) Price and Woody (USA) Pride of Saga-Bais (DK) Pridmore (GB) Priedel Prieure Saint Pierre (F) Prignitz Primdal (DK) Primtal Prince Consor (CAN) Prince Gallo (F) Prince of Wales Insel (DDR) Prins (NL) Printemps (CAN) Priorscove (GB) Privas Privateer (CAN) Prive (CAN) Pro-A´mor Fa´ti (NL) Probst (USA) Procaccini (I) Promise of Gold (NL) Promontorhegyi Promontori (HU) Pronk (NL) Prospect Kelly (USA) Prosper (JP) Proud Magi (USA) Proudheart (CAN) Prunushof (NL) Pryd (S) PS Pucci (I) Puck Puerta Del Sol (F) Pugliese (I) Puit Couvert (F) Puit du Fer (F) Puits Tournants (F) Pulbrook (GB) Pulcherimus (I) Puliti (I) Pullinnallen (SF) Pulverhaus Pulverhaus (DDR) Pumpkin (JP) Punga Punnilan (SF) Pup Pushly Baer Püspökhazi (HU) Puspokladanyi-Fekete Puspoladanyi-Szigeti Pusztakozi Putteman (SF) Pütter See (DDR) Puu Puy de Vendegre (F) Pyle (USA) Pyper (USA) Pyramid (USA) Pyramides Noires (B) Pyreneuvard (CAN) Pyreneuve (CAN) Pyrkerhöhle (A) Qasamo (N) Qashiwa (S) Qiri (S) Qliz (S) Quaker Acres (USA) Qualitz Quarrell (GB) Quartiglia (I) Quatres Eaux (F) Quebery (ARG) Quedlinburger Hof Queen Queen Ida (S) Queen of the Sea (GB) Queen of the West (SK) Queens-Park (DDR) Queensland (NL) Querecho (GB) Queron (AUS) Quickborn Quimbanda (USA) Quinabbey (NZ) Quince (USA) Quinlan (CAN) Quinn (USA) Quint (USA) Quip (USA) Quist (CAN) Quitilinga Quitzowburg R (USA) Raap (NL) Raay-Straver (NL) Raay-Strever (NL) Rabasomjeni Rabcapart Szepe Rabenhorst Rabenkopf (ADKN) Rabenstein Raber (USA) Rachel Rackarbacken (S) Räckholderweid Racoon (N) Radberg Radcliffe (USA) Radegast Radegast-Bärenhof Radicchi (I) Radnik Radnikslust Radynskeho podhradi (CS) Raedt (B) Raffensberg Rafz Ragamuffin (USA) Ragnarike (S) Ragnhild Johansson (S) Ragone (I) Ragtime (GB) Rainborne (NZ) Rainbow (SK) Rainbow (USA) Raincoast (E) Rainey (USA) Rainford (GB) Rainshadow (USA) Raintree (USA) Rainuzzi (I) Rainy Day (USA) Rajmeck (GB) Rakosnicek (CS) Ralaur (CAN) Ralaur (USA) Ralee (USA) Rälingasen (N) Rallee (USA) Ralli (GB) Ralshoven (VND-Register) Rama Jama (USA) Ramaekers (B) Ramapo (USA) Rambaldi Giudasci (I) Rambaldi Guidasci (I) Rambali Guidasci (I) Rambouskova mostu (CS) Ramcroft (CAN) Ramecker (B) Ramey (USA) Rammadas Rampin (I) Ramseberget (S) Ramsee Ramsey in Black and White (F) Ramson Rana Ranasee (ADKN) Ranchero (USA) Ranches du Manoir Ranches du Manoir (F) Rand (GB) Randebrock Randen (CH) Randybrook (USA) Range-Mountains (CH) Ranieri (I) Rankin (USA) Ransa (N) Ranson (GB) Ranstadt Rantanen (SF) Rantavahdin (SF) Ränzelsberg Raowéénders Citadel (NL) Rape Raper Raper (GB) Rapisarda (I) Rappenberg Rappenfluh (S) Rappling (S) Rappo Raqino (S) Rasborg (DK) Rasco-Uehlfeld Rasko Rasmus (DK) Rasmussen (DK) Rasmussen Boye (DK) Raspenburg Rasta Home (NL) Rastenburg Rasthaus (DDR) Rathaus Rathert (USA) Rathwell (CAN) Ratisbona Ratseiche Rattenburg Rattling Brook (B) Ratzinger Kate (IRJGV) Rauhen Alb Rauhen Alb (ADKN) rauhen Insel Rauhen Kulm rauhen Moor (DDR) Rauhenburg Rauracien (CH) Rauschenbrunnen Rava (I) Ravaioli (I) Ravens Cove (USA) Ravens Vove (USA) Ravensberger Land Raventide (USA) Ravenwood (USA) Ravise (F) Ravn (DK) Ray (USA) Rayline (GB) Raymond (CAN) Rebano (NL) Rebeningen Rebuffa (I) Reck Reckless (B) Recknitztal Red Beech (NL) Red Indian (USA) Reddiner Hof (DDR) Redmont and Maltby (USA) Rednitzgrund Reed (USA) Reffel (S) Regensburg Regenstein (DDR) Regent Regentag (USA) Regenwalde Regine (AUS) Register Rehalp Rehberg (ADKN) Rehsumpf Reichshofer Bär Reichspost Reid (GB) Reid-Kerr (GB) Reigning (USA) Reijs (NL) Reimershof Rein (S) Reinen Quart Reinerhof Reinhard Reinhardswald Reinhardswalde (DDR) Reinheimer Teich Reinsberg (DDR) Reischenau (reg) Reisert (USA) Reiserts (USA) Reiswerder Reitan (N) Reitlander Moor (VND) Reitz (USA) Rejlent (RUS) Rek Reknodhove (NL) Remedi (I) Remetekerti-Fekete Remstal Remy Renaissance (USA) Rennbahn Renner (USA) Rennsteig (DDR) Reno (USA) Rensel (N) Rentschler (USA) Renwick (GB) Repaire de Mandrin Repass (USA) Rescuer (CAN) Respon (USA) Ressurannan (SF) Restelberg Retaljai Rethornsee Rethornsee (IRV) Rethornsee (Register VND) Rettersen Reussperle Revanor (N) Revebakken (DK) Revilo (USA) Rex Rex-Berlin Reynders (B) Reynolds (GB) Reynvann (GB) Reza (F) Rhein Rheinauen (ADKN) Rheindeich Rheinfallblick Rheingold (ADKN) Rheinhöhe Rheinhöhe (reg) Rheininsel (ADKN) Rheinlust Rheinquelle (CH) Rheinstadt Rheintor (ADKN) Rheintor (Register DNK) Rhenus Rhenus (GB) Rhijn (NL) Rhodes (GB) Rhovanian (AUS) Rhyhalde Rhyheide Riaborgen (S) Rialfo (B) Ribagnac (F) Ribaldi (I) Ribbledobe (GB) Ribolzi (I) Ricard (CAN) Ricciardi (I) Rice (USA) Richard Richard (USA) Richard and Hayman (USA) Richards (GB) Richards (S) Richards (USA) Richardson (GB) Richel (USA) Richinlovebear (CH) Richland (USA) Richmond (USA) Richterhof Rickett (GB) Riddarberg (S) Ridder (NL) Ridderhof am Wienerwald (A) Rideauvalley (CAN) Ridge Run (USA) Ridgeway (USA) Ridley Ried (ADKN) Riedburg Riedburg (DDR) Riedenburg Riedgarten Riedgarten (DDR) Rieneck (NRV) Riente (I) Ries Riesebusch Riesenstein Riesgau Riesrand Riesrand1 Rietmolen (NL) Rietzoom (NL) Riezebosch (NL) Riffersbach Riforberg Rigal (USA) Rigaud (CAN) Rigel Lad (USA) Rigiberg Rigo Rijnse Blaffers (NL) Rijssel (NL) Rijt (NL) Rikkesogärd (DK) Riley (GB) Rimardiaro (NL) Rimberrock (USA) Rimitz (S) Rimoldi (I) Rimotha Rimtussen (S) Rinehart (USA) Ringfairn (USA) Ringgaard (DK) Ringsborg (DK) Rio Oso (USA) Rionda (USA) Ripplelea (NZ) Riptide (USA) Riptiede (USA) Riquemensil (F) Risahöhe Rishley (GB) Ristikallio (SF) Ristolahden (SF) Ritchie (GB) Ritrovato (I) Ritt (USA) Rittermere (CAN) Rittershofen Rivella (I) Rivendell (USA) River Bear (DK) River Bear (USA) River Creek River Reach (USA) Riverbear (GB) Riverbear (IR) Riverbears (USA) Riverbend (CAN) Riverhouse (USA) Rivermont (USA) Riverside (USA) Riverwatch (USA) Rivoire Saint Martin (F) Rixdorf Rixon (SA) Rizatto (I) RJ (USA) Roache (USA) Roaring Fork (USA) Roast (USA) Robbren (CAN) Roberts (GB) Robertson (CAN) Robertson (USA) Robinson (GB) Robinson (USA) Robinson and Carswell (GB) Robson (GB) Robur II Roburland Roc de Cornillon (F) Roc du Cornillon (F) Roc du Puynormond (F) Rocatti (I) Rocawini (NL) Rocharest (CAN) Roche Chateau (F) Roche de Ceyrac (F) Roche de Vaudieu (F) Roche des Gueules Noires (L) Rocher de la Vierge Noir (F) Roches du Mettey (F) Rochuskapelle (A) Rockabear (USA) Rockall (CAN) Rockbottom (USA) Rockdale (USA) Rockharvest (CAN) Rocksengrund (DDR) Rockwinkel Rocky Desteny (NL) Rocky Harbor (USA) Rocky Mountains (DDR) Rocky Top (USA) Rodakian (AUS) Rodau Rodeland (DDR) Rödelberg Rodelsberg Roderick and Schena (USA) Rodgautal Rodgers (CAN) Rodriguez de Oliveira (I) Rodsches Ron (RUS) Roed (DK) Roed Knudsen (DK) Roederhof Roeland Rogatsboden (A) Roger (USA) Rogers (USA) Roggiani (I) Rohrsee Roi-Soleil Rojdan (CS) RoJean (CAN) Rojohof (NL) Rokka (SF) Rokuskerti (HU) Rokytenka (CS) Roland Roland Hard-Siedlung Roland III Schneeberger Roland Löwenthal Roland Marti Roland Teisoly Roland-Einsiedel Roland-Memminger Mau Roland-Ravensburg Roland-Regensburg Rolandshöhe Rolf Rolf Brunner Rölhöhe (DDR) Roll (USA) Rolland (F) Rollandi (I) Rolli (I) Rollin (F) Rolling Acre (USA) Rolling Surf (USA) Rollo (Dr. Stürmer) Romac (CAN) Romac (USA) Romagnoli (I) Romaneche Romanijo Joy (NL) Romental Römerberg Römerberg (ADKN) Römergrund Römerkastell Römerlager Rominko Rominter Heide Rommelshöh Romy und Dede Ron (SLO) Ronahof Ronkedor (DK) Ronneburg Ronneburger Schloß (DDR) Ronnede (N) Rönnerholm (S) Ronphlora (AUS) Roodheuvel (NL) Roojen (NL) Rooney (GB) Roosmalen (NL) Rooy-Kennis (NL) Roozestolp (NL) Röß Ros-Loge (SF) Rosa Valley (USA) Rosalita (N) Rosarium Roßbach Rose Wanted (F) Rosedale (USA) Roselawn (USA) Rosenberg (CH) Rosenberg (S) Rosenberg and Sutherland (CAN) Rosenberger (CAN) Rosenborg (DK) Rosendahl Roseneck (DDR) Rosengarten Rosenhof Rosenhof (DDR) Rosensee Rosenstadt Rosenstein Rosenstolz (ADKN) Rosental Rosenthal Roses Du Cart (F) Roses Sable de Liata (F) Rosethorn (CAN) Rosewood (USA) Röslin Rospan (CAN) Rossdale (AUS) Rosselaue (DDR) Rosseltal (DDR) Rossetti (I) Rossi (I) Rostock Roßtrappe (DDR) Rostropovitsj (NL) Rota (I) Rotana (NL) Rotberg Rotberg (ADKN) Rötelbach roten Erde roten Hahn Roten Haus roten Schlössli Rötetal (DDR) Röthelbach Rothenburg Rothenfelde Rothwell Rötseer Moos Rotte-Zicht (NL) Rottenburg Rottenburg (A) Rotterdam Rottumtal Rouba (CAN) Rouchon (F) Rouletta (GB) Round (GB) Rousing (DK) Roussillon (SA) Rovalus (USA) Roven (USA) Rovenskych zvonu (CS) Rover (I) Rowbottom (GB) Rowen (USA) Roy (NL) Royal Flush (USA) Royal Princess Maud-Polarstern Royal Rose (USA) Royal Viking (USA) Royalbrooke (GB) Royanne (CAN) Royaume des Grands Vents (F) Roydsrook (GB) Roymar (GB) Rozier (F) Rozjar (CS) RRR (USA) Ruben (GB) Rübenberg (VND) Rubinove srdce (CS) Ruby Rose (USA) Rubysham (CAN) Rückersberg Rudakov/Abutova (RUS) Rudelsburg Rudelsburg (DDR) Rüdenhausen Rüdigerhof Rudo Rudolph Meute Rudow Rue (USA) Rüeggisberg (CH) Ruest (CAN) Ruferhof Ruffle (GB) Rugardhöhe Rügen-Bay (DDR) Ruggieri (I) Ruhe (I) Ruhestein Ruhla-Regensburg Ruhraue Ruhreck Ruhrland Ruhrort Ruhrwacht Ruist Alomme (NL) Ruiter (NL) Rulla-Vidare (S) Rum Point (CAN) Rumendingen Rumpelstilzchen Runar (N) Running Bear (USA) Runningpack (USA) Rupert (USA) Ruppertsberg Ruppiner Schweiz Rußbären Rüschlikon Ruse (USA) Rush (USA) Ruska (Holnstein) Russ-Cham Russel (NL) Russell (USA) Russethill (CAN) Ruste Rustenburg (IRJGV) Rusthollin (SF) Rutherford (GB) Rütli Ruys (NL) Ry-Ann (USA) Ryan (CAN) Ryan (GB) Ryann (USA) Rybjerg (DK) Rychorky (CS) Ryden (S) Rymar (USA) Saalburg Saaleck Saaleck (ADKN) Saaleck (VND) Saalehof Saaletal Saarbachtal Saarbrücken Saarschleife (ADKN) Saarstrand Saarwiesen (ADKN) Sababurg Sabatelli (I) Sabbadini (I) Sabeshee (GB) Sabin (RUS) Sabishia (GB) Säbyasen (S) Saccardo (I) Sachanov (NL) Sachawesa (NZ) Sachems (USA) Sachsenhauser Sachsenland (DDR) Sachsenring Sachsenring (DDR) Sachsenwald Sachsenwald (reg) Sachsenwald (Register DNK) Sächsischen Schwei(DDR) Sackamore (DK) Sackmann Sadi Sadler (GB) Safeharbor (USA) Safeharbour (GB) Safranbuck Saft (USA) Sage Cerce (USA) Sägematt Sagenwald Sagripanti (I) Saha (USA) Sahdrick (USA) Säheltäjän (SF) Sahlenburger Schloß Sahner (USA) Sailor (USA) Sailorbear (USA) Saint Johns (DDR) Saint-Felicien (HU Saint-Felicien (HU) Sakstrup (DK) Sakura Top (USA) Sal-Pe (CS) Salanti (I) Saldor (CAN) Salemer Tal Salgo-Hegyi Salho-Hegyi Salina (I) Salinensee Salisbury (USA) Sally Black Bears Salmeri (I) Salmon (GB) Salokim (CS) Salow (USA) Salte (N) Saltrock (CAN) Saltrock Bluejeans (CND) Salty (CAN) Saltydog (USA) Salvadure (GB) Salvaros-Zwinger Salza Salzbödental (ADKN) Sälzerstadt (reg) Sälzerstadt (Register VND) Salzkullen (S) Salzsee (VND) Salzstetten Salzweid (CH) Sam (CAN) Samantha (USA) Sambor Sammy (USA) Samsara (USA) Samudrika (N) Samuelsson (DK) Samuelsson (S) San Bernard (SLO) San Francisco (USA) San-Nero (CS) Sana Sanana (NL) Sanatina (USA) Sanbear (GB) Sand Dollar (USA) Sand N Sea (USA) Sandau Sandbast (GB) Sandbear (GB) Sandberg Sandberg (N) Sandcastle (USA) Sande (N) Sandeast (GB) Sandefer (USA) Sanden (S) Sanders (NL) Sanderson (USA) Sandford (GB) Sandfort (GB) Sandhill (USA) Sandhowe (reg) Sandloh Sandor Sandown Sandra Lea (USA) Sandrolini (I) Sands (GB) Sandwiese Sandy Cove (USA) Sandycreek (USA) Sangamon (USA) Sangar (USA) Sängerstadt Sanjarra (AUS) Sans Souci (USA) Sanssouci Sanssouci (VND) Santa Barbara (DDR) Santa Rita de Casia (Chile) Santiago and Cohen (USA) Santicana (GB) Santini (I) Santinti (I) Santoro (I) Sanvito (I) Sapa (USA) Sapin bleu Sara Saragossa-Meer (DDR) Sarah Sarantscheva (RUS) Saratoga (USA) Sardi (I) Sarellean (GB) Sarja (USA) Sartova van het Mollenveld (NL) Sascha Sascha I Sascha II Sascha-Melanie Sash-Omar (USA) Saskia (USA) Sasquatch (GB) Sassatown (SF) Sassi (I) Sasso Corbaro Sassquach (SF) Satanella Satansbrut Satellite (CAN) Satter (GB) Saulsbury (USA) Saumacker Sauvetage En Mer (F) Sauvtage (GB) Sav-Heol (F) Savage (CAN) Savard (CAN) Savell (GB) Savenije (NL) Savoie (CAN) Savora (CH) Sawanna (S) Sawatzky (USA) Sawyer (GB) Sax Bear (DK) Saybrooke Sayles (USA) Sayn Wittgenstein Sayntal Sazavske louky (CS) Sazavskych pereji (CS) Scaife (GB) Scalabrin (I) Scaliger (ARG) Scania (USA) Scarth and Armitage (GB) Sceau de la Chabraque (F) Scedelbecke Schaab (NL) Schaap (NL) Schade (DK) Schadehop Schaeffer Schaeffer (USA) Schäfer Schäfer Jonas (DDR) Schäferhof (ADKN) Schafetter (A) Schäflisegg Schagen (NL) Schaiblishausen Schaijk (NL) Schaik (NL) Schaikl (NL) Schalksburg Schallack and Klein (USA) Schallerhof (DDR) Schanchera-Dewi (NL) Schanelbraun Schans (NL) Schapiro (RUS) Scharfenschloß Scharlebelt (NL) Scharmützelsee Scharmützelsee (DDR) Schartenberg Schartzbarhof (USA) Schatz (USA) Schauinsland Schauinsland (CH) Scheepershoes (NL) Schelin (S) Schellevie (NL) Schelli (RUS) Schellmühl Schenkenstein Scher and Carr (USA) Scheron Scheurich (USA) Schier (USA) Schildower Höhe (DDR) Schimmelhof Schimmerwald Schimo (N) Schindlet Schip-Greveraars (NL) Schipholt (NL) Schlachtensee Schlag (USA) Schlangengraben (Register VND) Schlatthof Schleifer Schleipfuhl Schlenker (USA) Schlesiertal Schlessinger (USA) Schleswig-Holstein Schleusenufer (DDR) Schlickwei (Diss.) Schliesharde Schlimbach Schlittler-Laager Schloß Aarwangen Schloß Baden-Durlach Schloß Banz Schloß Borbeck Schloß Branitz (DDR) Schloß Bühl Schloß Dätzingen Schloß Düneck (VND) Schloß Egg Schloß Geltolfing Schloß Gracht Schloß Hartenfels (DDR) Schloß Herrenberg Schloß Hohenlinden Schloß Hohentübingen (ADKN) Schloß Hollée Schloß Lauterburg Schloß Lembeck Schloß Lembeck (ADKN) Schloß Libehna (DDR) Schloß Mahrenholz (Register DNK) Schloß Meerholz (ADKN) Schloß Miramar Schloß Moritzburg Schloß Mühlenburg Schloß Neuweier Schloß Osterstein (DDR) Schloß Philippsruh (ADKN) Schloß Philippsruh (Register DNK) Schloß Reichenberg (ADKN) Schloß Schöneiche Schloß Viztum (DDR) Schloß Weißensee Schloß Weitenburg Schloß Wespenstein Schloß Wienerwald Schloß Wittringen (ADKN) Schloß Worb Schloßberg (DDR) Schloßinsel (DDR) Schloßmühle (ADKN) Schlossberg Schlötenitz Schmaedick (USA) Schmalzhof Schmicha Schmidt Schmidt (USA) Schmiede Schmiedehof Schmusebären Schmuttertal Schneeberg Schneebergeiche (A) Schneeburg Schneekoppe Schneider Schneider (USA) Schnelzenschachen (CH) Schoenmakers (NL) Schollander (USA) Scholppenburg Schomberg Schönbachtal Schönbühl Schöneck Schonewille (NL) Schönower Heide (DDR) Schönwald Schoolmaster (CAN) Schoona (USA) Schooner (CAN) Schooner (USA) Schoonouwen (NL) Schortental Schösa Schradershof (NL) Schreiner Schreinerhaus Schrijer (NL) Schroembges (NL) Schrotenboer-Reefhuis (NL) Schröttersburg Schtschukina (RUS) Schuhmacher Schulgarten Schuller (S) Schulman (USA) Schulquelle (DDR) Schulstraße Schulze (DK) Schüppelwald Schuring (NL) Schürz (CH) Schussen Schussengrund Schusterov (RUS) Schützenlust Schuurmans (NL) Schwab (USA) Schwaben Schwabenland Schwabistal Schwalbenburg Schwalbenhort Schwalbennest (A) Schwalberholz (ADRZ) Schwalbner Grund Schwalm Schwandiburg Schwanenberg Schwanenburg Schwanenburg (ADKN) Schwanenhaus am Attersee (A) Schwanseer Forst (DDR) Schwartau Schwartz (DK) Schwartzbarhof (USA) Schwarzach Schwarzbär Schwarzbärenhof (ADKN) schwarzen Bär (CH) Schwarzen Bären (A) Schwarzen Berg schwarzen Berg (DDR) Schwarzen Diamant schwarzen Dreizehn schwarzen Eiche schwarzen Elsterstrand Schwarzen Fließ (DDR) Schwarzen Gold (DDR) Schwarzen Grat schwarzen Liebling (DDR) Schwarzen Milan Schwarzen Mut(CH) Schwarzen Mutz (CH) schwarzen Perle (DDR) schwarzen Pranke schwarzen Schatz Schwarzen Schloß (DDR) Schwarzen See (ADKN) schwarzen Stein (DDR) schwarzen Tulpe (DDR) Schwarzensee Schwarzensee (DDR) Schwarzenstein Schwarzhemd (RUS) Schwarzhölzl Schwarzmönch Schwarzstirn Schwarzwald Schwarzwaldlust Schwarzwaldpforte Schwarzwaldpforte (ADKN) Schwarzwaldrand Schwarzwasser (DDR) Schwarzwasser (IHS) Schwarzwasser (reg) schwatten Düwel Schweden Schwedenschanze Schwedenstein Schwegler Schweizerhöhe Schweizerziel Schwiedowsee Schwimmoor (DDR) Schwinautal Scialo (I) Scoobie (USA) Scotiabear (GB) Scott (USA) Scott and Carpenter Scrimshaw (USA) Scuttlebutt (CAN) Scuttlebutt (USA) Sea Bird Sanctuary (F) Sea Bird Sanctury (F) Sea Eagle (USA) Sea Eagle Future (NL) Sea Scout (USA) Sea Spirit (USA) Sea Warrior (USA) Sea Wren (USA) Seabear (CAN) Seabear (USA) Seabird Santuary (F) Seabit (USA) Seabloom (CAN) Seaborn (S) Seabound (GB) Seabound (NZ) Seabreeze (USA) Seabrook (USA) Seaburn (USA) Seachien (CAN) Seacrest (USA) Seadale (AUS) Seadale (GB) Seadance (GB) Seadog (CAN) Seadog (USA) Seadreamer (CAN) Seafar (GB) Seafaring (USA) Seafell (S) Seafret (CAN) Seagirt (CAN) Seagrave (GB) Seagypsy (AUS) Seaheir (CAN) Seajay (GB) Seaking (GB) Seal Cove (N) Sealake (GB) Sealand (DK) Sealander (CAN) Sealcove (GB) Sealord (CAN) Seamaid Seamaid (AUS) Seaman (USA) Seamble (GB) Seamen (USA) Seamount (USA) Seaplay (USA) Seaquest (USA) Seareach (GB) Seareena (SA) Seascape (USA) Seashanty (GB) Seaside (USA) Seasoar (GB) Seaspirit (GB) Seaspray (CAN) Seastar (USA) Seasweep (USA) Seasyde (USA) Seawall (USA) Seaward (USA) Seawardsage (CAN) Seawatch (AUS) Seawatch (USA) Seawied (USA) Seawolf (GB) Seawolf (USA) Seaworthy (CAN) Seaworthy (USA) Seawraith (GB) Sebastien (CAN) Sebastopol (NL) Secci (I) Sedleckeho udoli (CS) See Raper See Theodore See-Berghof Seebachhof (A) Seebachtal (ADKN) Seebachtal (Register) Seeberg (DDR) Seebühl Seefeld Seefeldthof Seefeldthof (DDR) Seehausen Seehof Seehof (ADKN) Seekles-Werkhoven (NL) Seeland Seelig (CH) Seen Seerosenteich (DDR) Seewarte Sehmatal Sehmatal (DDR) Seidenstadt Seiersen (DK) Seifrit (CAN) Sejoyann Sekema (USA) Selchow Sellbrand (S) Sello-Tavi (HU) Seloy (DK) Selskeho dvora (CS) Selten (NL) Semence (CS) Semme (ADKN) Semmelwitz Semy (USA) Sendberg (ADKN) Sendberg (VND) Seneca (USA) Sengilla (USA) Senior (NL) Seniorita (DK) Senkara (USA) Sennetta (DK) Sent Djons (RUS) Senta Senta Undine Senta-Augsburg Senta-Cham Senta-Fidelitas Sentiers Normands (F) Sentimenti (I) Senvaldu Seppia (I) Serac (GB) Serafine (I) Serbalcierro (SF) Serchio Serendipity (USA) Serra-do-Mar (NL) Seryocha (S) Sesamstraße Seseke Sestelin Seth (USA) Setinc (I) Seven Black (HU) Severien-Strijbosch (NL) Severni dvur (CS) Severnich Cech (CS) Severozapadni cesta (CS) Sevigny (CAN) Seymour (GB) Shaddy Bears (NL) Shade (USA) Shadfield Shadfield (CAN) Shadow Acres (USA) Shadow Bear (USA) Shadowland (USA) Shadowlawn (USA) Shadows Eternity (A) Shadowwood (USA) Shadrack (USA) Shady Acre (USA) Shady Lane Farm (USA) Shady Oak (USA) Shady Pine (USA) Shadybrook (USA) Shadyhollow (USA) Shaffer (USA) Shaganappi (CAN) Shagbark (USA) Shagmist (USA) Shallowbrook (USA) Shalmaneser (USA) Shalom (USA) Shalom Valley (USA) Shalowsea (GB) Shampinia (GB) Shanadithi (CAN) Shanchel (USA) Shandale (USA) Shangri-La (USA) Shanna (CAN) Shannon (USA) Shanny (CAN) Shapeau-Castle Sharonett (SF) Sharp (GB) Sharp and Craig (USA) Sharrock (USA) Shasta (USA) Shatlah (CAN) Shatu (USA) Shau-Shung (USA) Shaughrue (USA) Shaun Creek (USA) Shaw (GB) Shaw and Harris (USA) Shawangunk Ridge (USA) Shawbrook (USA) Shayna (USA) She Baer (USA) She Bear (USA) Shead (GB) Shearer Clark (GB) Shearer Clarke (GB) Sheba Sheba (USA) Shebaily (USA) Sheenmarie (GB) Sheesley (USA) Sheets (USA) Sheila (USA) Sheila Bern (NL) Shekinah (USA) Sheldon (GB) Shelley (GB) Shelley (USA) Shelly (USA) Shelton Shelton (GB) Shelton (USA) Shepherd (GB) Shepherd (USA) Shepody (CAN) Sheridel (GB) Shermead (GB) Sherrod and Spindor (USA) Sherwood (USA) Shiloh Shiloh (USA) Shimiridan (SA) Shin (USA) Shine Sturz (USA) Ship Chandler (USA) Shipmate (CAN) Shiprock (USA) Shipshape (USA) Shipshapes (CAN) Shiptoshore (CAN) Shipway (USA) Shipwheel (USA) Shirlden (AUS) Shivers (USA) Shoemacher (USA) Shonbrun (CAN) Shooting Star Shooting Star (USA) Shoreline (USA) Short (GB) Shultz (USA) Shunka (USA) Shunka Wakan (USA) Shunksapa (USA) Sibeazi (DK) Sibirskogo Medvedja (Rus) Sibold Sica (USA) Sichternwald Siculiana (I) Sidan (SF) sieben Bergen Sieben Bergen2 sieben Quellen siebten Stein Siedenfels (DDR) Siedenfels (VND) Siefker (USA) Siegerland Siegfriedsbrunnen Siegfriedsquelle (ADKN) Siegmoor (DDR) Siegridsburg (DDR) Siegrio (CAN) Siegtal Sierra View (USA) Sierßer Hof Sieverts (NL) Sievestua (S) Sifrove skaly (CS) Signalmen (CAN) Sigridshorst Sigroc (GB) Sigurdson (S) Sigurdsson (S) Siitervalan (SF) Sikandi Sikandi (AUS) Sikkenhoeve (NL) Sikome (CAN) Sikome (USA) Silber-Berg (DDR) Silberberg Silberborn (DDR) Silberdistel (DDR) Silberfuchshof Silbergrund (DDR) Silbermann Silbersee Silbertanne (DDR) Silingen Silingtal Sillenburg Silver Brook (USA) Silver Lake (USA) Silver Lane (USA) Silverbrook (USA) Silverledge Farm (USA) Silverthorn (GB) Silverthron (GB) Silverton Hill (NL) Silvery Queen Silvestro (I) Simmons (USA) Simonato (I) Simonenhof (DDR) Simonjesca (NL) Simonsen (DK) Simonshof (ACH) Simotano (I) Simply Black Simplyblack (GB) Simpson (GB) Sims (GB) Simson Sin D (USA) Sin Sin (USA) Sinbad (CAN) Sindelfingen Singel (NL) Singelhuis (NL) Singenberg Singold Sinigaglia (I) Siniton (SF) Sioli (I) Sipkove zahrady (CS) Sir and Briels (USA) Sir Byntlee (USA) Sir Edwin Landseer Sir Grimbarian (GB) Sir Olaf Sirigatti (I) Sirl Sirley (USA) Siskogärden (S) Sisteek (USA) Sisu (USA) Sitterstrand Sizemor (USA) Sjelhöj (DK) Sjö Björnen (S) Sjöbjorn (USA) Sjöbrinken (S) Sjöli (S) Sjölin (DK) Sjusjoen (GB) Skalle (N) Skanderborg (NL) Skeena Lynnwood (USA) Skelton (USA) Skepershoes (NL) Skibbereen (USA) Skilton (GB) Skimeister (USA) Skimutis (S) Skipjack (USA) Skipmire (CAN) Skipper (HU) Skippers (HU) Skjoldgaard (DK) Skjören (S) Skoda Skogbjörnen (N) Skogshult (S) Skov (DK) Skovbirk (DK) Skovbjerg (DK) Skovgaard (DK) Skovkildegaard (DK) Skovrider (DK) Skowhegan (USA) Skriver (DK) Skriver Laursen (DK) Skyheaven (USA) Skyline (USA) Skylordex (GB) Skysail (CAN) Sleeping Bear Sleeping Bear (USA) Sleeping Giant (USA) Slomp (NL) Slorup (DK) Slunecni skaly (CS) Smalcalda Small (USA) Smaragden (N) Smebäcken (S) Smedberg (S) Smigar (RUS) Smilovske rychty (CS) Smiotanko (RUS) Smit (NL) Smith (CAN) Smith (GB) Smith (NL) Smith (USA) Smod (DK) Smoes (NL) Smoke Valley (USA) Smokomo (USA) Smolenaars (NL) Smrkoveho Tynce (CS) Smut Lake (USA) Sneeuwwachter (B) Sneeuwwatcher (B) Snezna Brana (CS) Snippe (NL) Snippe-Peldok (NL) Snippe-Perdok (NL) Snobound (USA) Snöhyddans (SF) Snoring Bear (A) Snowbound (USA) Snowclass (CAN) Snowy (USA) Snowy Creek (USA) Snowy Meadow (USA) Snug Harbor (USA) Snug Harbour (USA) snuggle pack Sobaka (USA) Socathan (DK) Socorro (USA) Söderberg (S) Söderkulla (S) Söderlund und Eliasson (S) Söderström (S) Soears (USA) Soefelt (DK) Soens Perle (DK) Soest (NL) Soester-Börde Sofia and Cayes (USA) Sogaard (DK) Söhrewald (ADKN) Söhrewald (reg) Sojowase (USA) Solbros (N) Soleon (USA) Solequell (DDR) Söllingen Solmar (USA) Solon (F) Solothun Solshasvale (GB) Solstigen (S) Solwaybay (GB) Somlo-Vari (HU) Sommerberg (ADKN) Somod (DK) Sonatina (USA) Sonatinas (USA) Sondal (S) Sonderburg Söndergaard (DK) Sonia Krocko und Bela Siklosi Sonne/Post Sonneborn Sonneck Sonnenberg Sonnenbogen Sonnenburg Sonnenburg (DDR) Sonneneck (DDR) Sonnenhang (ADKN) Sonnenhof Sonnenhof (DDR) Sonnenquai Sonnensee Sonnenufer Sonnenwiese Sonoma (USA) Sontheim Sophienhof (ADKN) Sophienhöhe (IRV) Sophienhöhe (NLC) Sophienhöhe (VND-Register) Sophienhölzchen Sorau Sordahl (USA) Soremont Soremont (CH) Sören (DK) Sörensen (DK) Sörensen und Larsen (DK) Sörensen Wyrtz (DK) Sorytime (GB) Sösetal Sosorov (YU) Soulmate (USA) Sound Bay (USA) Sound River (DDR) Source Mandrionne (F) South Shore (USA) Southack (USA) Southampton (USA) Southby (GB) Southland (GB) Southland (USA) Southwind (USA) Söven Sovi hradek (CS) Spaachbruck Span (NL) Sparkybear (GB) Sparnoir (CAN) Sparrenlaan (NL) Sparrenlech Sparry (GB) Spathentreu Spatz Spatz (F) Spatzenlohe Spearman (GB) Spears (USA) Spechthöhle (ADKN) Spechtsgrund (DDR) Speihenden Berg Speihenden Berg (VND) Spellbinder (USA) Spellbound (USA) Spencer (GB) Spencer (USA) Spenotfalvi Spenser (USA) Sperrle Spessarthöhe Spessarthöhe (ADKN) Spiegelsbären (DDR) Spiegelwaldhöhe Spielburg Spieringshoeve (NL) Spiezberg Spiker (NL) Spillway (US) Spillway (USA) Spindrift (USA) Spinelli (I) Spinnaker (CAN) Spirebear (GB) Spirit (USA) Spitz B (USA) Spitzbart Spitzenberg (ADKN) Spitzenstadt (DDR) Splish-Splash (A) Spokinewf (CAN) Sponsler (USA) Spoolderberg (NL) Spoormakers (NL) Sporky (CS) Sporthäusl Spread Eagle (USA) Spreequelle (DDR) Spreeufer (ADKN) Spreewald Sprengers (NL) Sprengers-Verlangen (NL) Sprenghers (NL) Sprin (I) Spring (ADKN) Spring Brook (USA) Spring Creek (DK) Spring Harbor (USA) Spring Meadow (USA) Spring-Creek (DK) Springborn (USA) Springer Springershöhe Springfield (USA) Springhaven (USA) Springstead Springthorpe (GB) Springtide (USA) Sprinhaven (USA) Sprucevale (CAN) Spuybroek (NL) Spylaw Squamish (DK) Square Rigger (USA) Squidjiggen (CAN) Squidjiggen (USA) Squire (GB) Squires (CAN) Sraub Srebrna Dolina (YU) Srebrne Doline (BHR) St. Alban (USA) St. Andrew (NL) St. Anthony (DDR) St. Anthony (NL) St. Anton St. Brendan (USA) St. Clemens St. Florian St. Fridolin (CH) St. Georg St. George (CAN) St. George (NL) St. Georgi (HU) St. Heinrich St. Ilgen St. Ingbert St. Jacob St. Johanniswald (CH) St. Johns (CH) St. Johns (NL) St. Katharinenhof (ADKN) St. Kilian (DDR) St. Laurensgolf (NL) St. Liliencron St. Loren(CH) St. Lorenz St. Lorenz-Strom St. Lorenza-Golf St. Lorenza-Golf (DDR) St. Ludwig St. Magnus St. Margret (DDR) St. Marino St. Martin St. Martin (DDR) St. Mary (USA) St. Mergenberg St. Miquelon (reg) St. Miquelon (Register VND) St. Miquelon (Register) St. Pauli St. Peter St. Petri St. Pierre St. Richardsschacht St. Silvester (CH) St. Urbanus (ADKN) St. Urs Staaf (S) Stables (GB) Stade de Verdaux Stadtfelde Stäfa Stafford (GB) Stafford and Robson (GB) Stagl (USA) Stählgren (S) Stallingboro´ Stam (NL) Stamford (USA) Stamm (F) Stammheim Stanau Staneberne (GB) Stangerpuhl Stankovic (YU) Stanley (USA) Stapp (USA) Star Lake (USA) Star Quality (DK) Starbeck (USA) Starbern (GB) Starboard (USA) Starbuck (USA) Stare ceste (YU) Stareho mostu (CS) Stareho Skotska (CS) Starenberg Stargate Eye (SF) Stargazer (USA) Stargazernewf (USA) Starif (DK) Starkenburg Starkenfels Starkova dvora (CS) Starkova Dwora (CS) Starlet (SF) Starlight Starr (USA) Starr King (USA) Starry Town (I) Starship (USA) Startrek (IR) Starz (USA) Statthalterhof Staufenberg Staufeneck Staupitzburg (DDR) Stausee Stave (N) Stavnsholt (DK) Steamboat (USA) Steel and Bell (GB) Steel Magnolia (USA) Stefansson (S) Steffenhof Stegehof Steggles (GB) Stegmühle Steige Steileck Steilküste (DDR) Steinachtal Steinbach (DRC) Steinbach (Register VND) Steinbachtal (DDR) Steinberg (DDR) Steinbruch (DDR) Steinbruch-Maut (A) Steinbrücke Steinbrücken (DDR) Steinburger Geest steinernen Berg (DDR) steinernen Hof (DDR) Steinernen Rinne Steinernen Rinne (reg.) Steinfurt (DDR) Steinhaus auf Bokel Steinhölzli Steinkopf (ADKN) Steinmetzburg Steinmetzplatz (DDR) Steinpfalz Steinsburg (ADKN) Steinwald Stelamah (GB) Stella Stella Rheni Stella Urach Stelle (GB) Steller Buttjern (VND) Stelwolf (RUS) Stelzen Stenfeld (DK) Stenfeldt (DK) Stenfelt (DK) Stenfert (NL) Stephaniehof (DDR) Stephansen (DK) Stephanspark Stephens (GB) Stephenson (GB) Steponitztal (DDR) Sterbu (CS) Sterenberg Sterling (USA) Sternberg (ADKN) Sterncastle (CAN) Sternschanze Sterntal (VND) Sterreschans (NL) Sterzenback (USA) Sterzhof Stetten Stettin Stettin (D) Steven (GB) Stevens Stevens (GB) Stevens (USA) Stevenson (GB) Stewart (USA) Stiftswald Stig Svensson (S) Stiky Stiky (CS) Stiles (USA) Stillman (USA) Stills (USA) Stillwater (USA) Stimpson (GB) Stine (USA) Stinu Palavy (CS) Stirling (CAN) Stirnus Stock of Cattle (NL) Stockach Stöckener Fels Stögeralm Stokkem Ferry (NL) Stolpichtschlucht Stoltora (DDR) Stolz Stolzenfels Stolzenfels-Hardtwald Stolzenhagen Stolzhof (NL) Stone (CAN) Stone (GB) Stone Bay (USA) Stonecape (USA) Stonecrest (USA) Stoneharbor (CAN) Stonehedge (USA) Stonehill (USA) Stonewall (USA) Stoney Ridge (USA) Stoney Run Farm (USA) Stony Creek (USA) Stonyridge (USA) Stoop (NL) Stoophoeve (NL) Stoppelberg Stora Bergas (S) Storchenhof (ADKN) Storchennest (DDR) Store Björn (DK) Storehode (USA) Storhode (USA) Storm Mountain (USA) Storm Tide (USA) Stormalong (USA) Stormgärd (S) Stormlord (CAN) Stormmaster (CAN) Stormsail (GB) Stormtide (NZ) Stormvogel (GB) Stormy Bay (NZ) Stormy Bay (USA) Storsjövidden (S) Störtebeker Siel (reg) Story Rex (I) Storyrex (GB) Storytime (GB) Stotz Stow (GB) Stowaway (CAN) Stracci (I) Strait of Belle Isle (NL) Strance and Lenner (USA) Strand (S) Strands-Siebert (DK) Stranger (N) Straßhausen Strasshausen (A) Stratony (CS) Straver (NL) Strawberry Creek (N) Streitbachtal Strelasund Stridsland (DK) Strik (NL) Strindbamsen (N) Strini (I) Strolchenhof (DDR) Stromberg (ADKN) Stromberg (reg) Stromsail (GB) Strong Paw (SF) Stronk (NL) Strub (USA) Strudelhof Strunden Struppenberg Strüwing Helle (DK) Strzeneho Mlyna (CS) Stuart (USA) Stubbart (USA) Stubenberg Stuckey, Kirchner and Brown (USA) Stülpner Höhle (DDR) Stupsletta (N) Sturgeon Bay (USA) Sturiale (I) Stuttgart Suardi (I) Subingen Subira (USA) Sudanyo (GB) Südbrookmerland (NRV) Süderburg Süderelbe Südpol Sueco (S) Suehr (CAN) Suehr (USA) Suemac (AUS) Suffolk Sugar Bear (USA) Sugar Creek (USA) Sugarland (USA) Sugden (GB) Sugovicaparti (HU) Suharka (GB) Suhler Waffenschmied (DDR) Suhre Suisseberne Sukiln (GB) Sukosd-Foki Sukosdi Suleskerry (GB) Sulla Sullivan (GB) Sultan Sultan Cafaderi Sultan Hohe Tanne Sultan Mohamed Sultane Sülzberg (ADKN) Suma (USA) Sumiswald Summer Dream (DK) Summerford (CAN) Summerford (USA) Summers and Gilpatrick (USA) Summertree (USA) Summerwind (USA) Sun (I) Sun Hillow (USA) Sun Mist (USA) Sun Valley (USA) Sunbeam (USA) Sunberry (CAN) Sund (N) Sundberg-Sellen (S) Sundin (S) Sunding (S) Sundkvist (S) Sunflower (USA) Sunjetty (USA) Sunmist (USA) Sunn-Valley (N) Sünnaer Grund (DDR) Sunni-Side (USA) Sunny Acre (USA) Sunny Lane (USA) Sunny Rock (USA) Sunnybear (NL) Sunnyshade (GB) Sunnyside (USA) Sunrise (USA) Sunshine Bear Sunshine-Island Supernewf (CAN) Surber Surcouf-David (CAN) Surcouf-Keeler (CAN) Surcouf-Rosenberger (CAN) Surfbear (GB) Surfsider (CAN) Süringe Surrey Sursee Susana Spring (USA) Susana Springs (USA) Susanka Susclee (CAN) Susuvari Sutcliffe (GB) Sutton (USA) Svanekaer (DK) Svärd (S) Svärd und Tjäder (S) Svaty (USA) Svedske kaple (CS) Svensson (S) Sveradickych Luhu (CS) Svitarskeho udoli (CS) Svonni (S) Swabey (GB) Swaffield (GB) Swamper (CAN) Swanmark (S) Swanpool (GB) Swans Black (USA) Swanson (USA) Swärd (S) Swarta Swarta II Swe-Dane (S) Sweet heart (DDR) Sweet Lake (NL) Sweet Riverdance (B) Sweetbay (USA) Sweetbear (USA) Sweetwater (USA) Swen (USA) Swetze (USA) Swierts (NL) Swift Water (USA) Swindell (USA) Swing (NL) Swissview (CAN) Swisswood (USA) Syddyn (GB) Sykes (GB) Sylt Sylter-Vogelkoje Sylvanerhof Sylver Oak (USA) Sylvric (GB) Sylvrig (GB) Sympathetic (SF) Syrtveit (B) Szalantai-Kedvenc Szalkai Tappancs Szara Strefa (P) Szegedi Szenas-Szepe Szentmarttontavi (HU) Szepkerti Szepkilatoi-Male Szepmegyri Szeptolgyesi Szeruskerti Szeruskerti-Macko Szilagyi (HU) Szilivaskerti Szilvaskerti Szlantai-Kedvenc Szuch (USA) S´Lea (USA) T and T (USA) T-Bar (USA) T-Hansen (DK) TA (USA) Taaran (SF) Tabaluga Dream Tablebay (SA) Tabor Tabor Farm (USA) Tabu (USA) Tadoussac (F) Tafelronde (NL) Taffa-Tal (A) Taffrail (CAN) Taflan Barrett (USA) Taggenberg (CH) Tahoe (USA) Tahyee (GB) Tai Pan (USA) Taiga (USA) Tais Chow (N) Tajszepe (HU) Tala Bear Tala Bear (USA) Talavera Taleta (GB) Talhof Talhof (reg) Talhof (Register ÖHZB) Tallaok (USA) Tallisbay (GB) Talloak (USA) Talloaks (USA) Tallship (CAN) Tally-Ho (USA) Tallywack (GB) Talpine (USA) Talsma van de Vecht (NL) Tamarack (CAN) Tamarixin (SF) Tambachshof Tamiroka (USA) Tamminen (SF) Tammy (USA) Tamtruida (CAN) Tamver Tamver (GB) Tana Eros-Cerera (SLO) Tanargue (F) Tanaya (VND) Tancredi (I) Tanelorn (CAN) Tangen (N) Tangerhof (DDR) Tanglewood (USA) Tanguay (CAN) Tanisovych kurtu (CS) Tanliy (S) Tann Tann (DDR) Tanneck Tannenburg Tanneneck Tannenfels Tannenforst Tannenhof Tannenholt Tannhorst Tansey (CAN) Tantramar (CAN) Tanzenden Bär (ADKN) Tapakeg (USA) tapferen Schneiderlein Tapolca-Tavi (HU) Tar Baby (USA) Tar-Middy (CAN) Tara (F) Taragato Szepe (HU) Tarah (USA) Tarbeary (USA) Tarbell (USA) Tarczafalvi (HU) Tarducci (I) Tarlazzi (I) Tarlodombi-Mackos Tarlof Tarncred (GB) Tarnhill Tarnhill (GB) Tarnokreti Tarocco (I) Tarr (USA) Tarradiddle (USA) Tartaglia (I) Tasinato (I) Tassamber (AUS) Tassetorpet (S) Tasso Tasso I Tasso II Tatahi (NZ) Tatarinova (RUS) Tato (I) Tatoosh (USA) Tauber Tauberstrand Taubertal Taubertal-Weidenbach Tauberthal Tauha (HU) Tauhas (HU) Taunus Taunus (ADKN) Tavaro Tavaro (GB) Tavern Hill (USA) Taverne des Islandais (F) Tavoliere (GB) Tawasenta (GB) Tawiscara (GB) Taya Beaut (NL) Taylor (CAN) Taylor (GB) Taylor (USA) Taylor and Woodfin (USA) Taylor, Sharpe and Adams (CAN) Taylorbay (USA) Tazlina (USA) Teague (USA) Teakwood (USA) Teal (USA) Teamster (GB) Teandess (GB) Teasdale (CAN) Teck Teddibear (CAN) Teddieängen (S) Teddy Bär Teddy Tug (USA) Teddybears Home (B) Teddyhawk (GB) Teddyheim (DDR) Teddys of Braveheart (CH) Tedeschi (I) Tedora (CAN) Tedora CAN) Tee Peeou Bear (F) Tee Pesou Bears (F) Teegerstrom (USA) Teerhofinsel Tees (B) Tegeler Flies Tejas Tekaville (AUS) Tekla (CAN) Tekla (USA) Teklas (USA) Tekus (USA) Telebamsen (N) Tell Weichherz Tell-Pirkheimer Telshotbriar (GB) Teltow Teltower-Busch Teltower-Busch (DDR) Temanend (USA) Tempest (USA) Templeton (CAN) Ten Little Nigres (HU) Tender Ebony (RO) Tenderness (DK) Tengepart Ore Tenger-Gyongye Tenger-Parti Tenkesi-Kormos (HU) Tenne Tennis (USA) Tenouchad (F) Teppichstadt (DDR) Tereza (CS) Terhan (SA) Terhotarhan (SF) Ternico (I) Terra Maggiore (I) terra nova Terra Nova (CAN) Terra Nova (USA) Terra Nova ex Orion (F) Terra nova little Bears Terrainertia (CAN) Terramasi Terranova Terranova (I) Terranova (NZ) Terranova (S) Terraorca (CAN) Terrasse Terrasses du Roi (F) Terre aux Loups (F) Terre Neuve Terre Neuve (NL) Terreaux Terres Belles Terres du Granier (F) Terres Neuvas (F) Terres Vieilles (F) Territoires d´Onyx (F) Terry (USA) Tesche Tesinske cesty (CS) Tessier (CAN) Tessin Tessmira (N) tete de Pipe (B) Teton (USA) Teuchelweg Teufelsmauer Teufelsmauer (DDR) Teufelsschlucht (DDR) Teufelssee Teufelsstein (DDR) Teufengraben Texan (SF) Thalassa Thalatta Thalizzmaz (SF) Thamen (NL) Thanatos Talus-Balu (SLO) Thatch Roof (B) Thatcher (USA) Thazuya (NL) The Baribals (NL) the bedside rug The End of the Line (NL) The Hollow (USA) The Komet (GB) The Lifeguard (SK) The Night Keeper (SK) Thedmark (CAN) Theis (USA) Thekgendeg (EST) Thekla Thelma (CAN) Therrien (CAN) Therssen (B) Therwil Thetis Theves (CAN) Thibaud (F) Thickish Newfoundland (I) Thiel Thiele (CAN) Thiergarten Thierry (CAN) Thierstein Thirza Thomas (GB) Thomas (USA) Thomassen (DK) Thompson (CAN) Thompson (F) Thompson (GB) Thompson (USA) Thomsen (DK) Thomson (GB) Thor (USA) Thorbjorn (DK) Thorburn (USA) Thorn Asgard (NL) Thornam (DK) Thornapple (USA) Thornhill Thornoak (USA) Thorsen (DK) Thorwald (DK) Thosath (USA) Thran Three River (USA) Threebear (CAN) Threepond (USA) Thrumcap (CAN) Thryde Petersen (DK) Thunder Bay (CAN) Thunder Bay (USA) Thunder Bell (USA) Thunder Mountain (USA) Thunder Paw (USA) Thunderbear (GB) Thundercloud (USA) Thunderoc (USA) Thunderpaw (USA) Thüringen Thüringiai (HU) Thürnberg (A) Thurston (USA) Thwaites (GB) Thyras Thyrow (DDR) Thyrow + Kahlenberg Tia-B (NL) Tiad Douar Nevez (F) Tiani (I) Tibos Rascals (B) Tiby (S) Tichogo Omuta (RUS) Tichomirov (RUS) Tickstra (NL) Tidalwave (USA) Tiddlywinks (SF) Tidewater (DK) Tiefenhof Tiefenthal Tieling Tigerhöhle Tihogo Omuta (RUS) Tijana (N) Tikkasalon (SF) Tilburg-Scheffers (NL) Tillaart (NL) Tiller (GB) Tilley (USA) Tillinghast (USA) Tillyschlucht Tilson (USA) Tiltahaminan (SF) Timber Knoll (USA) Timbercreek (GB) Timberknoll (USA) Timberland Timberline (USA) Timbermist (USA) Timberrock (USA) Timhurst (USA) Timmenhof (DDR) Timmer (NL) Timpetu (DDR) Tina Bern (NL) Tinaniemen (SF) Tinkler (CAN) Tinkoczy (N) Tinley (NL) Tio Top (CAN) Tip Top (CAN) Tippecanoe (USA) Tippo (DK) Tira Negue (F) Tirelli (I) Tiroca (NL) Tirol Tisabear (CAN) Tiszahajlati Tiszavegi Titania (USA) Tjati TLC (USA) TLC-Tarbeary (USA) Toad Hall (USA) Toadypark (GB) Tobaneenee (GB) Tobin (USA) Todaco (GB) Todeschino (I) Toggenburg Toivonen (CAN) Tolchard (GB) Tollenstein (DDR) Tolomei (I) Tom Palameder Tomasoni (I) Tombolini (I) Tomili (USA) Tona (CH) Tonardiere (F) Tonelli (I) Toninelli (I) Tonnelli (I) Took Toorum (SF) Tooseynewf (GB) Top Bear (S) Top Deck (USA) Top Shelf (USA) Toparti-Kormos Toparti-Talpas Topciov (YU) Topdeck (USA) Topgallant (USA) Topham (GB) Topkapi (F) Topmast (CAN) Topolanek (CS) Topp (USA) Topplanek Toppoloppo (N) Topsail (CAN) Topsail (DK) Topsail (GB) Topsy (DK) Topsy Queen (USA) Topsyburg Toptyzhka (RUS) Tor zum Schlaubetal (DDR) Toracca (I) Torbay (USA) Tordas-Keszi (HU) Tore Toren (NL) Torerhund (SF) Torfs (B) Torley Tornane (CAN) Tornashean (GB) Torney Torngat (F) Torninelli (I) Toskali (N) Töss Totenkopfring Totenstein Toth (HU) Toulay (B) Tour aux Crabes (F) Tourbillons de Mesanges (F) Tournay (B) Tournerbury Towerfarm Townend (GB) Townsend (GB) Townsend (USA) Townson (GB) Toy (GB) Trachenfels Trackside (USA) Tracy (CAN) Träger Trails End (CAN) Tramard (F) Trambusti (I) Tramis (CS) Traneborgen (DK) Trangpo (GB) Tranquil (USA) Trappenberg Trapper (SF) Tratloc (GB) Trattenbachfall (A) Trauerweide (DDR) Trausnitz Trautenhain Traveller Joy (NL) Travestrand Trayvista (CAN) Trebizske skaly (CS) Treblinka (ADKN) Trebonskych rybniku (CS) Trebor (USA) Tredlee (GB) Treenetal (reg) Treenetal (Register VND) Trehearne (USA) Trekensal (GB) Tremarcol (GB) Tremblay (CAN) Tremel (GB) Tremendous (S) Tremolada (I) Trequattrini (I) Tresor (USA) Tresor Star (USA) Trestleview (USA) Treu-Berghof treuen Bärenblick Treuenfels Trevabyn (GB) Treymagen (NL) Tri proudo (CS) Triangle des Bermudes (F) Triangle Farm (USA) Tricklecreek (CAN) Tricn Merle (SF) Trident (CAN) Trieberg Trifels Trilade (CS) Trilby-Fram Trilick (S) Trillergut Trilogy (USA) Trinity Trinity (USA) Trinity (VND) Trinity Bay (CAN) Trinity-bay (NZ) Trinityfair (GB) Trinque (CAN) Triomfator (NL) Tripp Lake (USA) Trips-Trill Trips-Trill (DDR) Tristadane (AUS) Tristan Triton Triton (USA) Tritsch Troedsson (S) Troie (USA) Trois Becs (F) Trojske skaly (CZ) Troll-Berghof Trollenburch (NL) Trollknuten (N) Trollmarken (S) Trollsee Trombley (USA) Trompetenburg (NL) Trompeter-Hof (DDR) Trompeterfelsen (DDR) Tronje Trossingen Truberhaus Truberhaus (CH) True (USA) Truesparta (GB) Trugoliz (AUS Trunkey (USA) Trusenhain Trusty (USA) Tsangpo (GB) Tschajkovskaja (RUS) Tschang Bay (RUS) Tschingel Tschink (RUS) Tschornawa Cabaka (NL) Tsugasylvania (USA) Tu-San (DK) Tuckamore (USA) Tucker (USA) Tuckey (USA) Tudor Tuff-Tuffen (S) Tüffel Tuft (USA) Tugboat (CAN) Tugboat (USA) Tugstein Tuja Tula Tüllnerhof (DDR) Tuniberg Tunkwacreek (CAN) Tuohy (USA) Turalura Turalura (CAN) Turc Turco (I) Turcot (CAN) Turf Turf Meadow (USA) Turfhoeve (NL) Turfveld (NL) Turkamen (USA) Turmfalken (ADKN) Turner (GB) Turnothworld (GB) Turo de L´Home (SP) Turoci Dombi Turtleridge (USA) Tury-Dombi Tutor Tütten Hus Tuuteron (SF) Tuyl (NL) Tweedie Twente (USA) Twillin Gate (B) Twillin Gate (CAN) Twillingate (USA) Twin Creek (USA) Twin Oak (USA) Two Creeks (USA) Two of a Kind (NL) Two Rivers (USA) Two-Bes (DK) Txiribuelta (E) Tyccon (USA) Tyche (USA) Tycoon (USA) Tylehurst Tylerway (GB) Tynebar (GB) Tynebear (GB) Tyno Tyras Tyrass Tyrol (CAN) Tyrone (USA) Tzi-No Ubelia (NL) Über den Heulborn Überlingen Uchtenhagen Uckermark Uckermark (ADKN) Udoli Loucny (CS) Udoli Mydlice (CS) Udoli Sirem (CS) Udoli Trnavky (CS) Ueckendorf Uedem Uffenheim Uhlendorf Uhlenhorst Uhlenkrug (DDR) Uhrenberger Uijers (NL) Ujfalusi Alomszep Ujpest Gyongye (HU) Ujtelep Szepe (HU) Ukrania (USA) Ulligarden (S) Ullmann (S) Ullom-Darvanian (USA) Ulmenhof (DDR) Ulmenhof (reg) Ulmer Alb Ulmer Alb (ADKN) Ulrich (USA) Ulrichsberg Ulriksborg (N) Ulskenheerd (NL) Ulst (NL) Ulstad (N) Ulvawatri (B) Ulveplassen (N) Umi Bears (NL) Umminger Unavoidable for Eternity unbekannt unbekannt (USA) unbekannt (A) unbekannt (ADKN) unbekannt (ARG) unbekannt (AUS) unbekannt (B) unbekannt (BHR) unbekannt (CAN unbekannt (CAN) unbekannt (CH) unbekannt (China) unbekannt (CS) unbekannt (D) unbekannt (DDR) unbekannt (DK) unbekannt (DKK) unbekannt (EST) unbekannt (F) unbekannt (GB) unbekannt (HU) unbekannt (I) unbekannt (IR) unbekannt (IRE) unbekannt (ISL) unbekannt (N) unbekannt (NL) unbekannt (NZ) unbekannt (PORT) unbekannt (RUS) unbekannt (S) unbekannt (SA) unbekannt (SF) unbekannt (SLO) unbekannt (Tallin) unbekannt (UDSSR) unbekannt (UKR) unbekannt (USA) unbekannt (YU) Unda Underup (DK) Underwood (GB) Underwood (USA) Undine-Bäumenheim Undine-Chemnitz Undine-Tannenberg University Newfbo (DK) Unkas Undine Unsal Unstruttal Unterallgäu (ADKN) Untermain (ADKN) Untersee Untersee (DDR) Unterthingen Unterwasser Upton Hill (USA) Urbach Urda Urquhart (GB) Urs (GB) Urs I Urs II Urs Niger (A) Ursa Ursa (GB) Ursa Danica (DK) Ursa II Ursa Nigra (DK) Ursanigra (DK) Ursanigra (GB) Ursidae (NL) Ursidae (USA) Ursidae-Stee (NL) Ursin (AUS) Ursinus Velutus (SLO) Ursula (DK) Ursulabere (GB) Ursus Carus Ursus der Lygier Ursus Panda (HU) Ursusfelsen Usai (I) Useriner See Uskrail (GB) Uster Ustersbach Utenbacher Grund (DDR) Utzstetten Utzwingen Uunnilo (NL) Uzsoki Uti Vaalebjönn (N) Vaccaro (USA) Vadonközi Vadonközi (HU) Vagar (CS) Vagn Andersen (DK) Vaikonniemen (SF) Vaillancourt (CAN) Vajgrt (USA) Vajon (IR) Vaktstua (S) Val de Boirs (B) Val de la Durdent (F) Val de l´Ormez (F) Val des Mesanges Noires (F) Val du Livradois (F) Val d´Or Val Richebourg (F) Val Saga (USA) Valantin (F) Valasske cesty (CS) Valborg (DK) Valbusa (I) Valcore (USA) Valdavid (CAN) Valdes (I) Valdiserra (I) Valditerra (I) Valdre (I) Vale Nicolas (GB) Valee de Mont Plaisir (F) Valentini (I) Valenzano (I) Valerio (I) Valet Maquet (B) Valhalla (USA) Valicka Uti (HU) Validus (CS) Valkaren (USA) Valkenaar (NL) Valle de l´Odet (F) Valle del Oso (USA) Valle des Mille Lacs (F) Valle du Reve (B) Vallee de L´Odet (F) Vallee de L´Orbize (F) Vallee de Mont Plaisir (F) Vallee des Eaux Bleues (F) Vallee des Mille Lacs (F) Vallee du Cens (F) Vallee Feron (F) Vallentin (S) Vallentuno (S) Vallerbaek (S) Valley High (CAN) Valleyfield (CAN) Vallifuoco (I) Vallis Madea (F) Valnes (USA) Valor (USA) Valsecchi (I) Valted (CAN) Valtenberg (DDR) Vamosmikolai (HU) Van (USA) Van Bear (USA) van het Grizlyhof (B) van Hoof Eddy (B) Van Jeune (USA) van Oosten (NL) van Spronsen (USA) Vander (CAN) Vanille Vanstone (GB) Vanwinsar (CAN) Vararosdombi (HU) Vargakerti-Herceg Vargtoppen (N) Varkoruti Fran-Ko Varna (RUS) Varsselse Hoeve (NL) Vasey (GB) Vashosszufalvi Vasic (YU) Vasileva (RUS) Vaskipuron (SF) Vasovic (YU) Vassena (I) Vastileva (RUS) Vasutmenti Vaterhölzchen Vau D´Aigo (F) Vauenborn Vavrineckych loucek (CS) Vazey (GB) Vazsnokhegyi Vchynickych lesu (CS) Vecchi (I) Vecci (I) Vecernice (CS) Vecht (NL) Vecht-Leffers (NL) Veckholm (GB) Veen (NL) Vegt (NL) Veilchenau Velden (NL) Veldhuizen (NL) Veldliggers (NL) Velehoeve (NL) Velemart (CS) Velikiy Medved (RUS) Velke draky (CS) Velky cert (CS) Velour (USA) Veltman-van den Top (NL) Veluwe Meer (NL) Veluwse Heerd (NL) Venaria Real (I) Venaria Reale (I) Venatia Reale (I) Vendel (USA) Vendrasco (I) Venedig (DDR) Venne (NL) Vennike (DK) Venraia Reale (I) Ventura (I) Venturi (I) Venturini (I) Ventus Niger (A) Venus Kübler Venus-Sirius Venusberg Vercordia (B) Verduron Verduron (GB) Verellen (CAN) Verger de Galerne (F) Verger de Seillard (F) Verger du Galerne (F) Vergerio (I) Vergne (F) Verhagen (NL) Verhoeven-Hamers (NL) Veria Reale (I) Verlaan (NL) Vermeer-Hellings (NL) Vermiljea (USA) Verner (CS) Veroni (I) Verrenberg Verret (CAN) Versetal Vertigo (I) Vertmont (CAN) Vesalius (NL) Vespersown (CAN) Vesta Hoeve (NL) Vestenfelt (DK) Vester Haesinge (DK) Vestergaard (DK) Vestergard (DK) Vesthus (DK) Vestra (USA) Veterinare (CS) Veurse Dam (NL) Vevey Viamansuerisca (B) Vicannco (GB) Vicenti (I) Vichter Bärenauslese Viclaydell Viclaydell (GB) Victor Karma Vidi-Toi Viechtau (A) Vierherrenwald Vieux Chene Creux (F) Vieux Morta (F) Vieuxclos Vignjevic (YU) Viharsarki (HU) Viking (USA) Vikingbank (NL) Viktoria-Insel (DDR) Vil Meerom (SF) Villa Medici Villa Penta Villa Rustica (DK) Villade (USA) Villar (F) Villatelki Villersberg (DDR) Vilshof Vilshofen-Weizenbach Vily Renmark (CS) Vinarskych strani (CS) Vinasen (S) Vincent (GB) Vincenti (I) Vinda Vineta Vinisvölgyi (HU) Vinland (USA) Vinlandu (CS) Viola Kara Viragheim (A) Virtue (USA) Visco (I) Vishnu (USA) Visimento Visintini (I) Vision (USA) Visscher (NL) Vissen-Jansen (NL) Visser (NL) Vitale (I) Vitali (I) Vitezlaki Vittenberg (DK) Vittenbjerg (DK) Viva Nova (DK) Vivian Castle (NL) Vizeköre (HU) Vizekura Vizi Macko (HU) Vizi Tünder (HU) Vizimento Vizpartörzem (HU) Viztapolso-Macko Vloothuis (NL) Vlotaros (CAN) Vochtelov (NL) Vodahond (GB) Vodni zivel (CS) Voeljakova (RUS) Vogdlandeck (DDR) Vogelkoje Vogelpark (ADKN) Vogelpark (Register) Vogelsang Vogelsberg (ADKN) Vogelweide Vogelwiese (DDR) Vogesia Voggi Voggi (VND) Vohrener Heide Voigtsdorf Volger (NL) Volkach Volkova (RUS) Völlburg (DHS) Voltigeur (CAN) Voltigeurs (CAN) Vom Kauttelsheim (SF) vom Werratal (DDR) von Basel Von Blon (USA) von den Schwarzbären von der Waldfee (DDR) Von Milo-Rosa (SF) Vonmarenis (AUS) Vorburg Vörder See Voreich Vorheide Voro (USA) Voronin (RUS) Voss Vossberg Vouligny (CAN) Voyager (S) Voyager (USA) Voyageur (USA) Vrendenberg (NL) Vriendenhof (NL) Vriendschap (NL) Vries (NL) Vrolijke Kwispel (NL) Vrolijken (NL) Vroneck Vronnewf (GB) Vroon (NL) Vrooyink (NL) Vryenhoek (NL) Vulders (NL) Vullum (DK) W. Smith (GB) Waal Wabana (DK) Wachenburg Wacholderstrauch (DDR) Wacholderweg (NLC) Wachtfüür Wacker Wackersberg Waddell (CAN) Waddenzee (NL) Wadin Newf (USA) Wadsworth (GB) Wagbear (USA) Wagelar (NL) Waghäusel Wagner Wah-Ce-Na (USA) Wahlström (S) Waidin (USA) Waillant Dewey Wainwright (GB) Waizenbach Wakley (GB) Walbeehm Campagne (NL) Walda (NL) Waldau Waldeck Waldemar (CS) Walden Pond (USA) Waldesgrün (DDR) Waldeshof Waldesnacht Waldesruh Waldesruh (CH) Waldhaus Asgard Waldhaus Schränke Waldheim Waldhof Waldhof (DDR) Waldrand Waldschlößchen (DDR) Waldschlößl Waldschule (CH) Waldschule (DDR) Waldsiedlung (DDR) Waldstätte Waldstätte (A) Waldsteinhöhe Waldwiese Waldwinkel Walgerma Walhall Walhalla Walhalla (NL) Walker (GB) Walker (USA) Walkmühle Wallace Wallace (CAN) Wallace (GB) Wallace (USA) Walldie (S) Walldorf Wallefeld Wallenbrück (reg) Waller (GB) Wäller Neufundländern Wallersee (A) Wallerstein Wallin (S) Wallis (GB) Wallner (S) Walnut (USA) Walschberg (DDR) Walsermühle Walters (GB) Walters (USA) Waltherstein Walti Walton (USA) Wam (DK) Wammen (DK) Wanaka (USA) Wanda Wanda-Lausanne Wanda-Toggenburg Wanderlands (CAN) Wandersea (CAN) Wandlitzsee Wanitopa (GB) Wannweil Wantley Wappenfelsen (DDR) Waranslätten (S) Ward (GB) Ward (USA) Ward and Knutson (USA) Wärd Nässet (S) Wardle (CAN) Warin Warkup (GB) Warmer (NL) Warner (GB) Warner (NL) Warner (USA) Warnitz Warnotte (B) Warren (USA) Warrgem (GB) Warrior (USA) Wartburg Warte (DDR) Wartenberg Wartheschloß Wärthl Wartturm Waseeka (AUS) Waseeka (USA) Wassenbergh (NL) Wasser (CAN) Wasserberg Wasserburg Wasserburg (L) Wasserhäusel Wasserjagd Wassermühle Wässernach Wassink (USA) Wästergärd (S) Waszily Watchbear (USA) Watchem (AUS) Water Bear (USA) Water Edge (USA) Water Work (USA) Waterbear (GB) Waterbear (USA) Waterbear Mill (NL) Waterdog (USA) Waterford (USA) Watergraafsmeer (NL) Waterkant Waterkant (DDR) Waterkroost (NL) Waterlands Hathi (NL) Waterloo (USA) Waterlord (USA) Watermark (NZ) Waterschans (NL) Watervalley (GB) Watkins (GB) Watkins (USA) Watson (GB) Watson (USA) Watt (GB) Wattenmeer (VND) Wattenwil (CH) Waukegan (USA) Wave Seeker (SF) Wayden (NL) Waylyn (USA) Weaver (USA) Webb (GB) Webb Bay (SK) Webb Bay (SLO) Weber Webers (NL) Webers Wanch (USA) Webster (USA) Webster Adams (GB) Wedemark Wee Horse (USA) Wee Lovett (USA) Weebear (AUS) Weelsby Weeping Willow (NL) Weerd (NL) Weerdinger Land (NL) Weeze Beek (NL) Weg (NL) Wega Wegelnburg Weichselhof (DDR) Weichselland Weidenbach Weidengrund Weihertal Weilbach (ADKN) Weiler Weilerhöhe Weinberg Weinberg (ADKN) Weinbiet Weinfelden Weinmeisterhöhe (VND) Weinsberger Tal Weinstraße (ADKN) Weißberg (DDR) Weißen Berg weißen Rose (DDR) Weißen Teich Weißenhorn Weißenstein Weissman (USA) Weissmann Wekerlei Welatines (NL) Welch (CAN) Welcove (USA) Welfenschloß Well Wiesen Wellacott (GB) Wellfont Wellfont (GB) Wellgunde Wellgunde-Gisingen Wellmann Welper Moor (Register DNK) Welsch Welwerlei-Daphne Welzheimer Wald (ADKN) Wenck Wendelinusberg Wendelstein Wendelstorf Wendenschloss Wenderner Stein Wendetal Wengen Wennström (S) Wentorf Wentow-See Wenzelwies (ADKN) Werdau Wermke (USA) Werner (CAN) Werratal Wertach Wertachau Wertachstrand Werth Wesa Borg (S) Wesenitzgrund (DDR) Weserbergen Wesertal Weserwall Wessel (USA) West (DK) West (USA) West and Kucera (USA) West Jutland (DK) West Navion (N) West Side (S) Westbear (AUS) Westein (NL) Westenburger Westend-Eck Westendorp (NL) Wester (NL) Westergaard (DK) Westerland (CAN) Westerlund (S) Western Plain (USA) Westerwald Westerwald (ADKN) Westerwald1 Westfall (USA) Westh (DK) Westmark Weststrate (NL) Westwind (USA) Westzijde (NL) Wetcoast (CAN) Wetta (F) Wetteland (S) Wetterau (ADKN) Wettermühle (ADKN) Wettlaufer (CAN) Wetzikon Wetzlar Weyher Bruch (reg) Whalebone (USA) Whalley Range Whatchagot (CAN) Wheat-Wai (USA) Wheatsheaf (GB) Where We Belong (NL) Wherlock (GB) Whidbey (USA) Whinfield Whipple (USA) Whisperbay (USA) Whistlecraft (CAN) Whitbourne (HU) Whitco (USA) White (GB) White (USA) White Bay (NL) White Feets (NL) White House (GB) White Meadow (DK) White Rock (USA) White Top (USA) White-Castle (DDR) Whitebay (NZ) Whitefield (USA) Whitehorse (CAN) Whitenburg (USA) Whitetail (USA) Whitewater (USA) Whitmore (USA) Whitney (GB) Whitting (GB) Whitting Hill (USA) Widderhof (DDR) Widdersdorf Widderstadt (DDR) Wiebkes Hüsung (DDR) Wiebkes Hüsung (VND) Wieckhaus (DDR) Wiederin (USA) Wiedlisbach Wiedlisbach-Lüsslingen Wiedperle Wiedperle (reg) Wiedperle (Register VND) Wiegersma-Boelen (NL) Wiehen Wielan Wieland (NL) Wielandshof Wielandslust Wien Wieraan Herran (SF) Wierik (NL) Wiese Wiesenbach Wiesengrund (DDR) Wiesenhof Wiesental Wiesenweg Wieslauter Wiganbera (USA) Wigenstamm (S) Wiggers (USA) Wignall (GB) Wiiliams (USA) Wijers (NL) Wijkse Bos (NL) Wikinger-Vinland (NL) Wiklund (S) Wilbon (USA) Wild Bear (SF( Wild Bill (USA) Wildau Höhe Wildbach Wildeboer (NL) Wildegg (DDR) wilden Fels (DDR) Wilden Garten wilden See (DDR) wilden Wald Wildenholz Wilder (USA) Wilderink (NL) Wilderland (GB) Wildewood (USA) Wildfield Wildfield (GB) Wildflower (USA) Wildhöhe Wildin (USA) Wildman (GB) Wildrose Wildsee Wilfenberg Wilharm (USA) Wilhelm (NL) Wilhelm (S) Wilhelmsau Wilhelmshöh (VND) Wilhelmshöhe Wilhelmson (S) Wilhelmstal Wilhelmstein Wilkey (USA) Wilkinson (GB) Will (USA) Willbeck Willemsen-Nijenhuis (NL) Williams (GB) Williams (USA) Williams and Pellegrino Willigrad-Lübsdorf Willits (USA) Willmott (GB) Willo Hill (USA) Willow Bear (F) Willow Creek (USA) Willow Lane (USA) Willowisp (USA) Willowood (USA) Willowrun (USA) Willy (USA) Wilmar (USA) Wilmersdorf Wilmot (USA) Wilo Hill (USA) Wilseder Berg Wilson (AUS) Wilson (GB) Wilson (USA) Wimmisburg Win (CAN) Win-Pak (CAN) Winchenbach Wind N Tide (USA) Wind Oaks (CAN) Windancer (USA) Windbichl (A) Windchyme (USA) Windemere Way (USA) Windfleck (DDR) Windflower (USA) Windhaven (USA) Winding Creek (USA) Windjammer (AUS) Windjammer (CAN) Windley Windride (USA) Windridge (SF) Windrift (USA) Windrow (CAN) Windschüttel Windseeker (USA) Windshield (GB) Windsong (NZ) Windsong (USA) Windsor Windsorpark (CAN) Windswell (USA) Windswept (USA) Windwagon (USA) Windwalker (USA) Windward (USA) Windwood (USA) Windy Hill (USA) Windy Oak (USA) Windy Oaks (USA) Windy Ridge (USA) Windy Sea (USA) Windyhaugh (GB) Winfiel (USA) Winfrith (CAN) Winkel (NL) Winkelmann (NL) Winlow (USA) Winnetou Winnie Pooh (SF) Winnimisha (USA) Winser Marsch Winship (CAN) Winston (GB) Winter Harbor (USA) Winterberg (DDR) Winterharbor (USA) Winterhawk (USA) Winterhöhe Winternewf (USA) Winters (GB) Winters (NL) Winterthur Winwell (CAN) Winwell-Coutt (CAN) Winwell-Eyamie (CAN) Wipper (DDR) Wippert (NL) Wirbelwind (DDR) Wisentaquelle Wissen Wit (NL) Witchhazel Wittacker (GB) Witten (USA) Witten-Bargen Wittenberg Wittenberg (USA) Wittenburg Wittenhorst (NL) Wittgenstein Wittgensteiner Land (ADKN) Witthoff (DK) WNW (CAN) Wodan Wodan II Wodan-Gottmadingen Wodan-Kiel Wodan-Laa Wodan-St. Georgen Wodantal Woestendijk (NL) Wogelinde Wöhlbergen Wöhrd Wokul (DDR) Woldisch Woldybear (GB) Wolf Wolf (Auhof) Wolf (GB) Wolf (USA) Wolf Hill (USA) Wolf-Fram Wolf-Phlox Wolfango (I) Wolfbach Wolfenthal Wolferode Wolff Wolfgang (CAN) Wolfhalde Wolfrathshausen Wolfsau Wolfsbach Wolfsbachtal Wolfsbrunnen Wolfsgarten (ADKN) Wolfsgrube (DDR) Wolfsgrund (DDR) Wolfshagen Wolfshügel Wolfskaute (ADKN) Wolfsmühle Wolfsschlucht Wolfsschlucht1 Wolfstal (DDR) Wolfswinkel (DDR) Wolgast (S) Wolinski (USA) Wolkenburg Wolkenstein (DHS) Wölper Löwen (NRV) Wolski (GB) Woltersdorfer Höhe Wolzenburg Wolzig Wolziger Rosengarten Wonderland (USA) Wondonbear (GB) Wood Wood (GB) Wood (USA) Wood Bear (I) Wood Bear (SF) Wood Newfs (VND) Woodard (USA) Woodbine (GB) Wooddale (DK) Woodel (USA) Woodhey Woodlake (USA) Woodland (USA) Woodlesford Woodley Woodruff (USA) Woodsail (GB) Woodside (USA) Woodstock Woodstock (USA) Woodworkers Farm (NL) Woody (USA) Woofer (USA) Wooklebear (USA) Woolard (USA) Woollis (GB) Woolworth Woolybear (CAN) Woolybear (USA) Worblen Worcester (USA) Wördenweg Wormsö Worthy (GB) Wotan Wotan Herrmann Wotan Stuttgart Wouden (NL) Wouterse (NL) Wrangel (CAN) Wright (GB) Wright (USA) Wrightham (GB) Wrobel (USA) Wucherer Wulfheim Wülkendorf (DDR) Wulp Wunderlich Wunsch Wuppertal Würgendorf Würmtal Wurtenau (USA) Würzburg Wüstenberger Hof (DDR) Wycker (USA) Wylerberg Wynau Wynau (CH) Wyndley Wynfomeer (USA) Wynship (USA) Wysack (USA) Wyssthan (CH) Xantener Bären Xelka (CS) Xiang Ki (F)